I don't feel like I am strong enough
by Nyly
Summary: Clarke était une chanteuse connue, jusqu'au jour où elle disparaisse de la circulation. Elle a eu recours au don de sperme pour réussir à être maman. Mais le jour où elle apprend que son fils va mourir, elle décide de partir à la recherche de son donneur pour qu'il lui vienne en aide.
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou !**

 **Me revoilà aujourd'hui avec un nouvelle fic, une sur trois!**

 **Je suis heureuse de vous voir ici, j'espère que vous aimerez cette histoire autant que les précédentes!**

 **Elle fait partie de celles qui avaient eu le plus de voix sur les sondages que j'avais fait sur mes deux premières fics, alors voilà pourquoi elle fait partie de celels que je poste!**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 01**

 **_ Madame Collins...** commença le médecin en charge de son fils.

_ **Griffin. Nous avons divorcé.**

 **_ Pardonnez moi... Madame Griffin, je suis désolé de devoir vous l'annoncer, mais le corps de votre fils n'a pas accepté la greffe.**

Elle encaissait le coup, encore fatiguée de l'opération qu'elle avait subie. Les yeux dans le vague, elle ne broncha pas lorsque Finn déposa sa main dans le creux de son dos, sûrement en signe de réconfort, ou bien pour éviter qu'elle ne tombe en arrière sous le choc. Elle était bien trop préoccupée par ce que venait de lui avouer ce médecin. Elle avait passé des jours à l'hôpital, des mois, des années, et tout ça, n'était donc pas prêt de s'arrêter. Sam, son fils de trois ans, avait passé sa vie dans ses murs, si bien que sa chambre était définitivement la sienne, avec sa propre déco, ses dessins accrochés au mur. Depuis qu'il était né Clarke passait sa vie ici. Sam avait une maladie « _Insuffisance Rénale_ ». Pour un petit de cet âge là, c'était sa perte. Mais Clarke n'avait jamais lâché, et croyait dur comme fer qu'elle pourrait le sauver. Elle avait fait don de l'un de ses reins, pour remplacer l'un des siens. Etant sa mère, elle pensait qu'elle était la mieux placée pour le faire, mais apparemment, ça ne suffisait pas. On lui avait dit qu'il y avait une chance sur deux, mais jusque là, l'espoir lui permettait de croire en tout. Là, elle n'était plus sûre de rien.

Elle avait besoin de s'assoir, de prendre le temps d'analyser tout ce qu'on lui disait. Finn était à ses côtés et la regardait avec des yeux compatissants. Elle ne savait pas si elle était heureuse de le voir ou pas. Ils avaient été ensemble pendant près de dix ans. Elle l'avait rencontré au lycée, alors qu'elle souhaitait continuer ses études dans la musique. Elle avait choisi une école privée, une école très chère que lui avait payé sa mère. Finn faisait des études pour être producteur, tandis qu'elle était là pour le chant. Très vite, ils étaient devenus de très bons amis, et de très bons amants. Il avait été son premier, et elle l'aimait vraiment. Quand il eut fini ses études, il fit d'elle son premier boulot, et avait produit son premier album. C'était un peu gauche, certes, mais très vite, elle avait réussi à prendre ses marques et se faire une véritable carrière. Ils avaient fini par se marier, faisant alors la une des magazines. Tout allait pour le mieux, et Clarke avait vite eu envie de plus. Ils avaient essayé d'avoir un enfant pendant plusieurs mois, jusqu'à ce qu'un test révèle la stérilité de Finn. Ça avait été dur à encaisser, mais ils s'y étaient fait. Ils avaient décidé d'avoir recours à l'insémination, et ils avaient pris rendez-vous dans une banque de sperme. Bien sûr, au vu de sa carrière, Clarke avait bien fait attention à la confidentialité de son dossier. Elle ne connaissait pas l'identité du donneur, mais elle avait précisé qu'elle préférait qu'il soit quelqu'un de créatif et qui aime la musique. Heureusement pour elle, ils en avaient trouvé un.

Bien sûr, tout ceci aurait pu très bien se passer. Clarke une fois enceinte, a alors mis en pause sa carrière, sans rien dévoiler. Elle voulait en faire la surprise à ses fans. Quand Sam est né, elle était la plus heureuse du monde, il était tellement beau. Le plus beau bébé qu'elle ait jamais vu, son bébé. Mais les médecins lui avaient expliqué que son enfant avait des risques de présenter une maladie grave en grandissant. Et cela arriva. Ils la lui diagnostiquèrent à l'âge de un an, et à partir de ce moment, elle passait tout son temps avec lui, à l'hôpital. Il était sa priorité. Elle passait outre la fatigue, le manque de sommeil, d'affection. Finn était là pour elle, mais il voyait clairement que Clarke ne souhaitait pas le faire entrer dans son cercle de protection. Même si elle était triste, elle ne laissait rien paraître, l'écartant le plus possible d'elle, afin de ne pas craquer. Petit à petit, la distance s'était mise entre eux, et leurs sentiments avaient disparus. Clarke l'appréciait toujours, mais elle ne l'aimait plus. Plus comme elle devait l'aimer. Ils avaient divorcé peu après le deuxième anniversaire de Sam. Et depuis un an, elle ne vivait que pour son fils. Lui avait fini par refaire sa vie, même s'il souhaitait rester là pour elle. Car sur les papiers, il restait le père de Sam.

 **_ Madame Griffin... Nous faisons tout pour trouver un autre rein à Sam... Mais le temps joue contre nous. Depuis qu'il a été plongé dans le coma, nous avons déjà perdu une semaine, et nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'en perdre une de plus.**

 **_ Une semaine? Il va mourir d'ici une semaine?** Dit-elle horrifiée.

_ **Si nous n'avons pas de donneur, malheureusement, il y a de grandes chances. Vous m'avez dit que Monsieur Collins n'est pas le père biologique de Sam. Le connaissez vous?**

 **_ Non. Nous avons eu recours à une banque de sperme. Tout est confidentiel.**

 **_ Vous pourriez peut-être leur expliquer, et je peux même vous faire une lettre explicative. Peut-être qu'ils accepteraient. Et si vous trouvez le père, peut-être pourrait-il lui sauver la vie...**

 **_ Je veux bien qu'on essaie.**

Clarke n'avait pas attendu longtemps pour avoir sa fameuse lettre et elle avait appelé la société par laquelle elle avait réussi à avoir Sam. Au début, ils avaient refusé de lui divulguer une quelconque information, mais quand elle avait commencé à leur expliquer, ils avaient décidé de lui donner rendez-vous. Elle s'était installée à New York avec Finn, pour aller dans le meilleur hopital pour Sam, mais la banque de Sperme se trouvait dans sa ville natale, Boston. Il y avait des heures de vol, mais elle s'en fichait, elle prendrait le premier.

Elle y était allée seule, ne souhaitant pas que Finn prenne part à ça. C'était son combat. La responsable l'avait accueillie dans son bureau, et regardait avec attention la lettre du médecin.

 **_ Quel âge à votre fils?**

 **_ Trois ans.**

 **_ Il est si jeune. Ecoutez Madame Griffin... Normalement, j'ai interdiction de divulguer quoi que ce soit, les personnes qui viennent ici ne souhaitent pas qu'on en sache trop sur eux.**

 **_ Je le sais bien, mais c'est mon dernier espoir de sauver mon fils...**

 **_ Etant donné votre métier, je sais que vous savez que la vie privée est une chose importante... alors je vous fais confiance. Je vais vous donner l'adresse du donneur. J'espère que vous pourrez sauver votre fils.**

Clarke la remercia et ne put s'empêcher de pleurer. Quand elle était venue là, elle ne s'attendait pas à autant de sympathie de cette femme. Elle était en partie soulagée. Quand elle avait lu sur la fiche le nom du donneur, suivi de l'adresse, elle savait remarqué qu'il était lui aussi de Boston. Ça l'arrangeait, elle n'avait donc pas besoin de courir partout. Et perdre du temps inutilement.

Elle avait pris un taxi pour se rendre à l'endroit où il habitait et se rendit compte qu'il faisait presque nuit. Elle avait oublié comme l'hiver il faisait froid à Boston, et encore plus quand le soleil se couchait. Elle s'était emmitouflée dans son manteau, remontant son écharpe jusque devant son nez. Elle savait que le chauffeur de taxi l'avait reconnue malgré ses vêtements, mais elle n'y prêta pas attention. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était trouver cet homme.

Le taxi s'arrêta devant un petit bar, qui semblait fermé et elle se demanda si elle était à la bonne adresse. Soudain, elle remarqua une petite porte en bois juste à côté, et jeta un énième coup d'oeil à la feuille où elle avait noté l'adresse. C'était bien là. Alors elle inspira à grande bouffée et s'en rapprocha avant de sonner sur le petit interrupteur accroché sur le mur. Elle attendit quelques instants, et un bruit lui fit comprendre que la porte avait été dévérouillée. Elle la poussa avant de s'engouffrer dans le couloir. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle montait les petits escaliers, elle avait la peur qui lui nouait le ventre. Elle finit par entendre la voix d'une jeune fille, sans en voir encore le corps.

 **_ Bell tu t'es encore enfermé en dehors du bar? Comment t'as fait?**

Elle continua d'avancer jusqu'à se retrouver devant une petite brune qui avait des yeux grands ouverts, et qui semblait tétanisée.

 **_ Bordel! C?**


	2. Chapitre 2

**CHAPITRE 02**

* * *

 **_ Bordel! C?**

Clarke savait désormais que la demoiselle l'avait clairement reconnue, puisqu'elle l'avait appelée par son nom de scène. Clarke arriva finalement devant la porte où se tenait la demoiselle, et ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait faire.

_ **Vous êtes bien celle que je crois?** Demanda la brune avec des yeux pétillants.

_ **Il y a des chances.** Finit par dire Clarke avec un sourire timide.

_ **Oh putain de bordel de merde! Non! C'est pas possible, comment... Comment ma chanteuse préférée peut se retrouver chez mon frère... Je dois rêver, voilà!**

Clarke ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand elle vit la demoiselle faire des tours sur elle même pour essayer de reprendre ses esprits. Elle avait dit qu'elle était sa chanteuse préférée et elle était flattée. Même après des années elle avait toujours des fans.

 **_ Euh.. Je suis vraiment là.**

 **_ Oh merde! Je suis vraiment... J'y crois pas! Je m'appelle Octavia!**

 **_ Enchantée Octavia. Je peux entrer?**

 **_ Oui! Bien sûr!**

Clarke la suivit dans l'appartement et analysa les alentours. Il n'y avait pas la moindre présence d'un homme, et elle se souvint alors de ce que la dénommée Octavia avait dit. Bellamy Blake était donc dans le bar du dessous? Pourtant, il était fermé. Elle ne comprenait pas, et elle espérait que la demoiselle pourrait l'éclairer.

_ **Je suis venu voir Bellamy Blake.**

 **_ Je vais le chercher, bien que c'est impensable que mon frère ait omis de me parler du fait qu'il connaissait C!**

Elle s'éclipsa un instant et Clarke se permit de s'assoir sur le canapé qui trônait au milieu de la pièce, devant une grande télé comportant un film mis en pause. Elle tombait peut-être mal.

Bellamy était descendu dans la réserve de son bar pour aller chercher des bières. Il avait invité sa petite soeur pour qu'ils passent la soirée ensemble comme au bon vieux temps et il avait oublié de montrer des boissons. Heureusement pour lui, sa réserve n'était pas loin, et il n'avait donc pas besoin de courir dans une supérette nocturne pour en trouver. Il sursauta quand sa soeur arriva comme une folle, manquant de faire tomber les bouteilles qu'il tenait dans les mains.

_ **Bordel Bell j'espère que t'as une bonne raison de m'avoir caché ça!**

 **_ De quoi tu parle O'? Et fais gaffe tu vas tout renverser madame tornade!**

 **_ Tu m'explique pourquoi C est dans ton appartement?**

 **_ C? C'est qui C?**

 **_ Ma chanteuse préférée! C! Tu te souviens?**

 **_ Ah oui! Et tu dis qu'elle est chez moi? Mais je ne la connais pas! C'est pas une de tes blagues?**

 **_ Non! Je t'assure je te mens pas. Elle m'a dit qu'elle est venue te voir.**

Bellamy fronça un peu les sourcils, il ne comprenait rien à ce que sa soeur lui disait. Alors il finit d'attraper des bières avant de remonter dans son appartement par la petite porte qui menait aux escaliers de son entrée. Quand il la découvrit dans son canapé, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la scruter. Elle était belle, et bien plus en vraie que sur tous les clips qu'Octavia lui montrait. Néanmoins, il continuait de penser qu'il ne la connaissait pas et qu'il se demandait bien ce qu'elle faisait là.

_ **Bonsoir.** Lança-t-il.

Clarke s'était retournée, interpellée par la voix rauque non loin d'elle. En un regard elle avait la certitude qu'il était réellement le père de son fils, car Sam lui ressemblait énormément. Il avait les mêmes cheveux sombres et bouclés, ainsi que les mêmes taches de rousseur, qu'elle adorait caresser. Elle en eut un peu le souffle coupé, et finit par se redresser pour se rapprocher de lui.

_ **Bonsoir. Bellamy Blake?** Demanda-t-elle tout de même pour être sûr.

_ **C'est moi. Je peux vous aider?**

 **_ Oui... Je suis... Je m'appelle Clarke Griffin...**

Elle avait révélé sa véritable identité devant la soeur du père de son fils, mais elle s'en fichait, après tout, elle avait arrêté sa carrière, donc son nom de scène, ne représentait plus rien désormais.

_ **Je …. J'ai eu votre adresse par... le … la banque de sperme.** Dit-elle maladroitement.

_ **Quoi?** Hurla-t-il furieux. **Comment?... C'est censé être confidentiel...**

Clarke put voir qu'il n'était vraiment pas content de ça car il avait éclaté de colère, tandis que la brune qui n'était pas loin, essayait visiblement de comprendre ce que ça voulait dire.

_ **Ecoutez, je sais que vous êtes célèbre, et je sais que vous avez arrêté votre carrière. Mais je ne subviendrai pas aux besoins de cet enfant juste parce que vous avez tout perdu et raté votre carrière.**

 **_ Vous vous trompez...**

 **_ Alors pourquoi vous êtes là?**

 **_ J'ai besoin de votre aide... Mon fils est malade... Je vous en supplie, vous êtes sa seule chance de survie...**

Bellamy avait remarqué qu'elle s'était mise à pleurer, et il avait radouci le son de sa voix. Pour que la banque accepte de lui donner son nom, alors il devait y avoir une bonne raison. Même s'il trouvait ça invraisemblable, il savait tout ou presque de cette fille à cause de sa soeur. Il savait qu'elle avait grandi à Boston, qu'elle avait été dans le même collègue qu'Octavia puisqu'elles ont quasiment le même âge. Alors dans un sens, c'était possible qu'elle l'ait eu comme donneur. Néanmoins, quand il y avait été, ce n'était en aucun cas pour se retrouver un jour avec un enfant toquant à sa porte, mais simplement pour l'argent, afin de pouvoir s'occuper de sa soeur.

 **_ Mon fils va mourir d'ici une semaine si vous ne m'aidez pas.**

C'est Octavia qui se rapprocha d'elle et qui la prit dans ses bras. Elle se sentait en ce moment même privilégiée, de pouvoir approcher à ce point son idole, et de la voir dans un état qui la rendait plus que vulnérable. Elle découvrait beaucoup de choses, découvrait qu'elle avait un enfant, et que c'était certainement ça qui avait fait qu'elle avait arrêté sa carrière, laissant tous ses fans dans l'interrogation.

_ **Clarke... J'en reviens pas que je connaisse votre prénom...** elle fit une pause et reprit avec un sourire. **Et si vous nous expliquiez tout ça.**

La blonde aquiesca et plongea son regard dans celui de Bellamy qui ne put détacher ses yeux un seul instant.

* * *

Coucou à tous !

J'espère que vous allez bien, que vos fêtes de fin d'année se sont bien passées et que vous vous êtes régalés!

Je vous souhaite de passer une très bonne année 2018, que tout vous sourit et que vous soyez heureux!

J'espère que cette suite vous plait en tout cas !

De gros bisous !


	3. Chapitre 3

**CHAPITRE 03**

* * *

Clarke leur expliqua la maladie de son fils, le don de son rein qu'elle avait fait et qui n'avait pas marché. Elle leur expliqua tout, et vit que Bellamy ne la lâchait pas du regard. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il pensait à cet instant, et elle aurait aimé qu'il réagisse mais il n'avait rien dit. Il avait eu un peu le regard dans le vide, comme s'il se posait des questions.

 **_ Et vous êtes bien sûre que c'est moi le père?**

Père.. Il avait dit père et non géniteur. Pourquoi? Il la vit sortir son téléphone de son sac et quelques secondes après, une photo troublante attira son regard. C'était lui, c'était son fils. Et il lui ressemblait énormément. Bellamy déglutit, et sentit son coeur s'emballer. C'était incroyable, et impensable. Mais c'était bien réel.

_ **C'est le même que toi Bell!** Percuta Octavia. **Tu as fait don de ton sperme! Mais pourquoi?**

 **_ On avait besoin d'argent O'!**

_ **Tu aurais pu m'en parler...**

 **_ J'en étais pas fier... Quoi qu'il en soit, comment on peut être sûr que la greffe marchera?**

 **_ On en sait rien, mais le médecin de Sam m'a dit qu'il y a plus de chances si le donneur a le même groupe sanguin et que c'est un parent proche. Et j'ai vu dans votre dossier à l'agence que c'est le cas. Je sais que je débarque comme ça dans votre vie alors que vous avez rien demandé... Et je suis consciente que demander à quelqu'un de faire un don d'organe, surtout quelqu'un qu'on ne connait pas ne se fait pas, mais, vous êtes son seul espoir.**

 **_ Quel âge il a?** Demanda Bellamy avec des yeux brillants, comme s'il avait senti le désespoir dans la voix de la blonde.

_ **Trois ans.**

 **_ Il est si jeune...** débuta Octavia en prenant la main de son frère pour l'attirer un peu plus loin ... **Bell... Ecoute... Tu as trente-deux ans... Tu ne crois pas que... tu pourrais faire entrer ce petit garçon dans ta vie?**

 **_ Quoi? Qu'est ce que tu raconte O?**

 **_ Je dis juste que te voir encore tout seul à ton âge... ça me rend triste. Bien sûr tu as commencé à sortir avec Mel, si on peut appeler ça sortir parce que pour moi, votre relation n'est pas seine...**

 **_ Octavia... On parlera de ça une autre fois tu veux!**

 **_ Non! Bell... Clarke est venue à toi, et je suis persuadée que c'est le destin. Elle est la mère de ton fils... Tu te rends compte! Ton fils! Souviens toi de maman... de sa maladie... Tu veux revivre ça?**

Bellamy regarda du coin de l'oeil la blonde qui avait les mains tremblantes et qui se perdait dans les cadres photos de son appartement. Et puisque sa soeur avait ravivé ses souvenirs, alors il comprit. Aurora Blake était décédée d'une insuffisance rénale... La maladie était donc génétique... Et c'était sa faute si ce petit garçon allait mourir.

Il se détacha de sa soeur et se rapprocha de la blonde, la gorge nouée.

_ **Je suis désolé Clarke...**

 **_ Non je vous en pries... Il va...**

 **_ Non, c'est pas ça. Je suis désolé car c'est ma faute... Si Sam est malade...**

Il vit qu'elle le regardait de son regard pénétrant, sans comprendre. Alors il reprit, d'une voix la plus douce possible.

 **_ Je ne savais pas que c'était une maladie... héréditaire.**

 **_ Quoi?**

_ **Notre mère est décédée de la même maladie. Mais vu qu'aucun de nous ne l'a contractée, alors je pensais que je ne pouvais pas la transmettre... Si je l'avais su, je n'aurai pas donné mon sperme... Je suis vraiment navré...**

Il laissa son regard posé sur elle, et sur ses joues bordées de larmes. A ce moment là, il ne put s'empêcher de la trouver magnifique, et se rapprocha pour la prendre dans ses bras. Elle se laissa faire, et avait même fini par lui enserrer la taille. Elle devait vraiment être à bout pour s'autoriser à tout laisser sortir devant lui, alors qu'elle venait de le rencontrer.

_ **Je vais faire le test voir si je peux l'aider... Je... veux le sauver.**

Clarke avait eu le souffle coupé quand elle l'avait entendu parler. Son visage contre son torse, elle avait senti son thorax vibrer sous la force de sa voix, ce qui rendait sa phrase encore plus profonde. Elle était tellement contente, jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'il accepte, de l'aider alors qu'elle débarquait comme ça. Elle savait bien sûr que rien n'était gagné, mais c'était déjà en bonne voie.

 **_ Merci beaucoup! Merci!**

Elle ne put retenir ses larmes, qui s'étaient transformées en larmes d'espoir et de joie. Octavia était déboussolée devant le spectacle qui se passait sous ses yeux. Elle était encore sous le choc de voir Clarke là, mais il fallait en plus qu'elle encaisse ce que son frère avait fait, et donc l'existence de ce petit garçon, son neveu? Pouvait-elle l'appeler ainsi alors qu'elle ne le connaissait pas et que son frère n'était pas reconnu comme son père?

 **_ Bell, tu veux partir quand?** Demanda la brune.

 **_ Demain. Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre. Tu pourras demander aux garçons de gérer? Je pense partir pendant deux semaines minimum.**

Il reposa ses yeux sur Clarke, qui était toujours contre son torse. Elle était très petite à côté de lui, aussi petite qu'Octavia. Elle semblait si fragile entre ses bras, malgré son âge. Elle avait du vivre un enfer depuis l'annonce de la maladie de Sam. Bellamy s'en voulait toujours, il se dit qu'il aurait du faire des tests et se renseigner avant de faire ce don de sperme, mais il avait été pris de court, le besoin d'argent trop pressant et trop risqué. De toute façon, il ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière, il pouvait juste, tout faire pour que l'avenir se passe bien.

_ **Vous avez mangé quelque chose?** Demanda-t-il en s'aperçevant de l'heure.

_ **Euh... Non, j'ai pris le premier vol et le temps d'arriver à la banque de... là bas... c'était presque la fermeture et je suis venue tout de suite après.**

 **_ Alors on va manger. Je suis désolée, on a commandé des pizzas, c'est pas un repas de star...**

 **_ Je ne veux pas déranger...**

 **_ Moi ça me dérangerait que vous partiez,** la coupa Octavia avec un grand sourire.

Clarke la regarda et sentit son coeur se réchauffer. Décidément, ces deux là avaient un coeur en or. Elle se dit qu'elle était contente que son fils ait leurs gênes, car il deviendrait une bonne personne.

 **_ Alors pizza ce sera parfait!**

Bellamy lui fit un sourire, et elle laissa ses yeux posés sur lui. Elle venait de se rendre compte qu'elle avait gardé son manteau et son écharpe, et que jusque là, elle n'avait pas eu chaud à cause de ses nerfs qui avaient laché. Mais là, elle commençait à se sentir mieux, et elle voulait l'enlever. Bellamy avait compris et il s'était rapproché d'elle pour le lui prendre, et aller l'accrocher au porte manteau qui était vers l'entrée.

* * *

 **Coucou !**

 **Voilà la suite de cette fiction, et je suis contente de voir à quel point elle vous plait! J'espère que cette suite aussi! :D**

 **Gros bisous !**


	4. Chapitre 4

**CHAPITRE 04**

* * *

Ils avaient passé une partie de la soirée à discuter, à se connaître un peu plus. Octavia avait beaucoup parlé avec la blonde, de sa carrière, de ses chansons qu'elle connaissait par coeur, et elle était plus qu'heureuse de voir son idole en vrai. Elles avaient discuté de leur enfance, de leurs profs au collège, et du fait qu'elles n'aient jamais été dans la même classe, ce qui était une tragédie aux yeux de la brune. Bellamy lui observait. Il était content pour sa soeur, elle lui ficherait enfin la paix avec ses histoires de fans, maintenant, elle pourrait en parler directement avec l'intéressée. Et puis il y avait elle. Il ne savait pas comment prendre la façon dont elle était entrée dans sa vie. Mais il l'aimait bien, elle était sympathique, n'était pas idiote et puis elle était vraiment belle. Maintenant qu'elle ne pleurait plus, il la redécouvrait, et il aimait ce qu'il voyait. Et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Après tout, il était censé être en couple, enfin, en relation libre avec Mel. Mais on ne pouvait pas réellement appeler ça un couple. Et puis, il savait qu'il ne ressentait rien pour elle, que leur « couple » était seulement un peu plus classe que plan cul régulier et apprécié.

_ **On regarde un film?** Demanda Bellamy qui n'en pouvait plus de leurs conversations de filles.

_ **Si vous voulez... Après je vais y aller, j'ai réservé un hotel.**

 **_ Vous n'allez pas aller à l'hotel, c'est plus simple que vous restiez là puisque demain, je viens avec vous.**

 **_ Si ça ne vous dérange pas. Et euh... Je pense, que l'on pourrait se tutoyer non?**

 **_ Oui, faisons ça.**

Il ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire, avant de se lever pour allumer le disque dur de la télé et ainsi pouvoir choisir un film. Ils avaient choisi un film d'action à l'unanimité, et après l'avoir lancé, Bellamy vint se replacer dans le canapé, au milieu des deux filles. Clarke avait le dos légèrement tourné vers lui, pour pouvoir s'accouder sur le rebord du canapé. Bellamy remarqua qu'elle ne tarda pas à s'endormir, la noirceur de la pièce l'ayant sûrement aidée. Elle était vraiment fatiguée, et si elle avait fait le voyage new york boston dans la journée avec tout ce qu'elle avait fait à côté, ça avait du être très long. Il décida de ne pas la réveiller et de faire attention quand il bougeait. A la fin du film, Octavia se releva et vint déposer un baiser sur sa joue avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

_ **Je suis contente que tu ais accepté de l'aider. Et pas que pour elle.**

 **_ Tu as eu raison. Je m'en serai voulu de ne pas essayer. Je t'appelle demain quand on arrive ok?**

 **_ Tu as intérêt! Et Bell, Clarke est super cool, alors... ne brise pas mon idole compris?** Dit-elle avec un sourire.

_ **Promis! Fais attention sur la route hein! Tu me dis quand tu arrive.**

Elle aquiesca avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois et descendit les escaliers la menant vers la sortie de l'appartement. Il se retourna et ses yeux se posèrent sur la petite blonde qui dormait dans son canapé. Elle avait vraiment une position de merde et il en rit un peu. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser comme ça. Alors il se rapprocha et essaya de la porter sans la réveiller. Il fit le chemin jusqu'à sa chambre et la déposa dans son lit encore défait. Il était loin d'être maniaque et ne faisait clairement pas partie de ceux qui font leur lit tous les matins. Et ça l'arrangeait bien à cet instant. Alors qu'il retirait les bottines qu'elle portait, il la sentit bouger mais pas se reveiller. Alors il attrapa la couverture pour la déposer sur son corps avant de se retourner, prêt à partir.

 **_ Merci. Pour lui.**

Il s'arrêta avant de se replacer face à elle. Elle avait les yeux ouverts et le regardait. Même si la pièce était plongée dans le noir et que la seule lumière était celle provenant de la porte ouverte menant au salon, il pouvait voir son petit sourire.

_ **Avec plaisir. Maintenant, dorm... dors Clarke.**

_ **Je ne veux pas rester seule... Je crois que j'ai trop pris l'habitude de dormir dans la chambre de Sam et d'avoir le son des machines...**

 **_ Et ma chambre est trop calme... Je reviens, je vais éteindre là bas.**

Il vit qu'elle lui fit un signe de tête et il retourna au salon. Il attrapa la télécommande pour éteindre la télé, et vérifia qu'il avait bien fermé la porte à clé. Une fois fait, il attrapa son téléphone sur la petite table du salon, regarda le message de sa soeur s'afficher, et se dirigea de nouveau vers sa chambre. Il se plaça du côté opposé où il l'avait déposée et alluma la petite lampe. Il déposa son téléphone sur la table de nuit et le brancha au cable de son chargeur. Il retira son jean et ses chaussettes, se retrouvant en tee-shirt. Il se disait, qu'elle n'accepterait pas le fait qu'il reste en simple boxer pour dormir dans le même lit qu'elle. Mais quand il se glissa sous la couverture, il apperçu ses jambes, et ses bras. Elle portait seulement son débardeur, qui avait été caché sous un petit pull. Elle ne portait plus de soutien gorge au vu de la forme pointu qu'il voyait à travers le tissu. Il se concentra pour ne pas y penser, et reposa la couverture sur son corps, cachant par la même occasion celui de la blonde. Quelques secondes après, il éteignit la lumière de la petite lampe, plongeant la pièce dans le noir. La respiration de la blonde à ses côtés était calme, mais il sentait quand même qu'elle n'allait pas bien. Son corps tremblait, et il savait qu'elle était à deux doigts de craquer. Alors comme si c'était tout à fait normal pour lui, il passa un bras sur sa hanche pour l'attirer contre lui. Il sentit qu'elle glissa son visage dans son cou, et qu'elle déposa ses mains contre son torse, et petit à petit, il ne la sentit plus trembler. Alors il sourit, fier de lui, fier de l'effet calmant qu'il avait eu sur elle. Et il ne tarda à s'endormir lui aussi, le poids de toutes ces révélations l'ayant épuisé.

Lorsque son réveil sonna, il mit un moment à se décider à l'éteindre. Il était bien là, et ne voulait pas se lever. Quand il avait vu le corps de la demoiselle qui était toujours dans ses bras, il avait encore moins envie de bouger pour aller éteindre ce foutu réveil, car il souhaitait la garder tout contre lui. Mais il savait qu'elle finirait par se réveiller s'il ne se décidait pas à éteindre la sonnerie. Alors il essaya de bouger doucement, et attrapa le portable bien trop bruyant pour en couper le son. Mais malgré ses efforts, elle avait ouvert les yeux et le regarda avec un sourire. Elle était plus que belle, là, comme ça, au réveil. Et de la voir dans son lit, même en sachant que rien ne s'était passé, lui faisait plus que du bien. Elle lui lança un petit bonjour, pris de timidité, et il se sentit fondre.

_ **Salut. Bien dormi malgré le silence?**

 **_ Oui... Merci d'être resté avec moi.**

 **_ C'est normal. Et puis, je suis bien content, parce qu'à vrai dire, mon canapé n'est pas confortable du tout pour dormir.** Dit-il en riant. **Un café?**

Elle sourit à sa remarque avant d'approuver sa demande. Il fallait qu'elle se réveille et le meilleur moyen d'y parvenir était d'avoir son café du matin. Alors elle sortit de la couette, sous ses yeux, se retrouva en boxer et débardeur. Elle le vit détourner le regard alors qu'il avait posé ses yeux sur ses fesses et elle sourit. Elle attrapa son jean et l'enfila avant de lui dire qu'il pouvait se retourner. Elle le vit alors faire pareil, et son regard se posa sur ses fesses. Roles inversés. Elle le trouvait sexy, et c'était quelque chose, qui dans un sens, lui avait manqué. Elle avait fait passer son fils avant, et elle ne le regrettait en rien, mais elle pouvait juste s'apercevoir et accepter que ça la faisait se sentir humaine.

Une fois qu'ils furent habillés tous les deux, ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine pour prendre le petit déjeuner avant que Bellamy ne file préparer sa valise pour partir pour New York le plus vite possible.

* * *

 **Et coucou !**

 **Et voilà le chapitre 4!**

 **Est-ce que ça vous plait?**

 **J'avoue que j'ai imaginé les jolies fesses de Bellamy et vous? :D**

 **Gros bisous !**


	5. Chapitre 5

**CHAPITRE 05**

* * *

Ils avaient passés des heures dans l'avion arrêté à l'aéroport de New York pour un contrôle de sécurité. C'était bien leur veine. Eux qui étaient si pressés avaient perdu beaucoup de temps. Clarke avait l'air de s'impatienter, et ça n'avait pas échappé au regard de Bellamy qui avait tenté de la rassurer. Clarke lui avait fait un sourire avant de lui attraper la main. Elle avait besoin de penser à autre chose.

Quand ils furent enfin libérés, Clarke avait appelé son chauffeur privé pour qu'il les récupère et ils se rendirent chez elle. Bellamy devait poser ses affaires pour ne pas être encombré à l'hopital tant qu'il ne serait pas pris en charge pour la greffe. Une fois qu'elle poussa la porte, elle vit dans son regard qu'il était impressionné de la taille de son appartement. Il était situé en haut d'un immense immeuble privé où tout semblait neuf. L'appartement qui ressemblait à un immense loft sur deux étages était bien décoré, mais il semblait triste, car la vie y était manquante. Et ça il le comprenait puisque Clarke lui avait expliqué qu'elle vivait plus à l'hopital que chez elle.

_ **Il y a une chambre d'ami au fond du couloir à l'étage.**

 **_ Merci... Dis Clarke... Je.. Je peux voir sa chambre?**

L'instant d'après, il se maudissait d'avoir posé la question. Il la vit les larmes aux yeux, mais contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, elle hocha positivement la tête. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il voulait tant la voir, mais au fond, c'était quelque chose qui lui tenait à coeur. Il suivit la blonde à l'étage, et quand elle ouvrit une petite porte sur la droite qui était fermée à clé, il eut un pincement au coeur. A l'intérieur, tout était plongé dans le noir, et quand elle alluma la lumière tamisée de la pièce, son souffle se coupa. Tout était magnifique, mais tout petit. C'était encore une chambre de bébé, avec un petit lit à barreaux, une table à langer... Oui, il connaissait un minimum de choses car il avait grandi avec une petite soeur six ans plus jeune.

 **_ Je sais ce que tu vas dire... C'est une chambre de bébé...**

 **_ Oui...**

 **_ Depuis l'annonce de sa maladie, Sam n'est jamais revenu à la maison... Je n'ai jamais trouvé la force de refaire sa chambre au fil des années... Je ne suis d'ailleurs presque jamais là...**

 **_ Tu auras le temps de le faire quand il ira mieux.**

Clarke approuva ce qu'il venait de lui dire et lui fit un sourire. Il avait dit quand et pas si, ce qui voulait dire que lui aussi avait la certitude que cette greffe serait ce qui allait sauver son fils. Et ça l'aidait à y croire encore plus.

 **_ Clarky?**

Elle entendit la porte d'entrée claquer, et reconnut la voix de sa meilleure amie. Bellamy la suivit jusqu'au salon, où il découvrit une petite brune avec une queue de cheval, qui se précipita sur Clarke pour la prendre dans ses bras.

_ **Merci mon dieu tu es là! Je ne t'ai pas vu avec Sam alors je pensais que tu serais là, mais quand je suis venue tout à l'heure tu n'étais pas là. Alors je suis allée faire les courses. Ton frigo fait peur à voir poulette!**

Bellamy remarqua qu'elle avait des sacs de courses posés à ses pieds, et il en déduit que si Clarke mangeait un peu, c'était en partie grâce à elle. Alors il sourrit tout en se rapprochant afin de la saluer.

_ **Oh mon dieu!**

 **_ Qu'est ce que t'as?** Demanda Clarke, étonnée de ce cri.

_ **C'est le père de Sam?**

Encore une qui avait compris rien qu'en le regardant. Bellamy ne put s'empêcher de sourire, il devenait fier d'être celui qu'il était en fait. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui répondre.

_ **C'est moi. Enchanté, je m'appelle Bellamy.**

 **_ Raven! Je suis la meilleure amie de Clarky! D'ailleurs, tu m'expliques?**

 **_ Oui! Viens on va ranger tout ça,** dit Clarke en attrapant un sac de course.

Elle se dirigea vers la partie cuisine de l'appartement, une grande cuisine ouverte sur le séjour, et Bellamy la suivit avec Raven qui lui lançait souvent des regards accompagnés de sourires. Quand il les vit commencer à ranger, il hésita à les aider, mais il se disait qu'il ne saurait pas où placer les choses, alors il s'assit sur un tabouret et écoutait les deux femmes au cas où on l'inclut dans la conversation.

_ **Sam a rejeté ma greffe.**

 **_ Oh merde Clarke, je suis désolée.**

 **_ Son médecin m'a dit qu'il pourrait tenir qu'une semaine, du coup, j'ai tout fait pour trouver Bellamy.**

 **_ Tu vas lui donner un rein?** Demanda Raven en se tournant vers lui.

_ **Oui. C'est pour ça que je suis là.**

 **_ C'est tellement beau ce que tu fais... Merci! Sam est mon filleul, et ça me touche que tu fasse ça pour lui.**

Bellamy se sentit attrapé par ses bras et remarqua qu'elle avait beaucoup de force pour une femme. Il rit en voyant Clarke les regarder avant que Raven ne se détache de lui.

 **_ Je te présente Raven, le bisounours refoulé.** Rit Clarke.

Celle ci lui tira la langue avant de reprendre ce qu'elle faisait. Bellamy en profita pour envoyer un message à Octavia pour la prévenir qu'il était chez Clarke, qu'ils avaient eu du retard à l'aéroport et qu'ils n'allaient pas tarder à aller à l'hopital. Il reçut une réponse très rapidement de sa soeur, qui lui ordonnait de lui donner des nouvelles dès qu'il saurait s'il peut faire la greffe et surtout, si elle marcherait.

Bellamy sourit et envoya un « bien chef » à Octavia avant de replonger son téléphone dans sa poche. Il regarda Clarke, l'écoutant à moitié, perdu dans ses pensées. Sa vie avait pris un tournant qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé et en si peu de temps. Cette fille était rentrée dans sa vie, alors que jamais il n'aurait pu l'imaginer.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient sur la route les menant à l'hopital. Clarke ne disait rien, et il devait se dire qu'elle était stressée autant que lui. Lui s'imaginait déjà ce qui allait se passer, le déroulement de l'opération. Clarke l'avait un peu briffé, l'ayant vécu elle aussi, mais il n'avait jamais été opéré, et il devait avouer qu'il n'était pas très rassuré. Mais elle lui avait juré qu'elle resterait à ses côtés, donc il se sentait un peu mieux. Néanmoins, il aurait aimé avoir la présence de sa soeur à ses côtés.

* * *

 **Coucou !**

 **Etes vous prets pour la rencontre père-fils? :D**

 **J'espère en tout cas que cette suite vous a plus! :D**

 **De gros bisous !**


	6. Chapitre 6

**CHAPITRE 06**

* * *

_ **Bien Monsieur Blake, tout est bon, votre dossier est bon, on peut donc procéder à la greffe.**

 **_ C'est génial. Comment ça se passe docteur?**

 **_ On va vous placer en chambre pour ce soir, et demain nous procèderons à l'opération. Il faudra que vous soyez ajeun. Je vous appelle quand j'ai la chambre pour vous.**

 **_ Tu veux le voir? Vu qu'on a du temps...** demanda Clarke timidement.

 **_ Oui.**

Il lui fit un sourire, et salua le médecin, et Clarke lui montra le chemin. Au fil des couloirs, il remarquait qu'elle suivait toujours le même panneau _« Pédiatrie »_ , le service des enfants. C'était quand même quelque chose ce service, les murs étaient faits de dessins, des jeux trônaient un peu partout dans les couloirs, destinés à faire oublier un temps soit peu, la dureté de l'endroit aux enfants. Elle s'arrêta devant une chambre et se retourna vers lui tout en prenant sa respiration. Il voyait ses yeux rougis, elle était sur le point de pleurer et il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il se rapprocha d'elle, mais ne la prit pas dans ses bras. Elle avait relevé la tête, prête à lui parler. Il savait qu'elle avait fait ça pour éviter ses bras, et pour essayer de ne pas craquer sous l'influence de son étreinte douce.

 **_ Il a été placé dans le coma en attendant qu'on puisse le soigner. Alors ne prend pas peur quand tu le verras... Il a des tubes un peu partout...**

 **_ D'accord.**

Quand elle poussa la porte, Bellamy fut d'un coup plongé dans la fameuse ambiance machinale de la chambre. Il y avait pas mal de bips qui résonnaient, tous provenant de machines reliées au petit corps posé dans le lit au centre de la pièce. Bellamy eut le coeur serré au fur et à mesure que ses yeux analysaient le petit garçon, et lorsque Clarke déposa un baiser mouillé sur son front.

 **_ Bonjour mon amour.**

Sa voix était douce, et pourtant il pouvait y sentir toute la détresse qu'elle refoulait. A cet instant, il eut mal pour elle, et pas seulement de la situation, mais parce qu'il commençait à se faire à sa présence, à sa personne, et qu'il n'aimait pas ce qu'il voyait.

_ **C'est incroyable... C'est vraiment une version miniature...**

 **_ De toi oui. C'est ce que j'ai ressenti la première fois que je t'ai vu. Je ne pouvais pas me tromper.**

Elle lui fit un sourire et essuya la larme qui avait coulé sur sa joue du revers de la main. Elle attrapa la main de Bellamy et l'attira un peu pour qu'il se rapproche de son fils et se tourna vers Sam.

 **_ Mon coeur, maman a amené un ami. Il va t'aider mon bébé...**

Elle savait que c'était bon qu'elle lui parle, pour eux deux. Les médecins lui avaient dit de le faire le plus possible, alors quand elle venait, elle lui parlait comme s'il était réveillé, comme s'il l'écoutait. Elle reporta son attention sur le grand corps à côté d'elle, et s'aperçut que Bellamy avait un visage triste, et des yeux brillants. Elle s'en voulait un peu de l'avoir entrainé là dedans, et d'avoir semé un peu la pagaille dans sa vie alors qu'il n'avait rien demandé. Mais pour Sam, elle était prête à tout.

 **_ J'ai peur... Et si ça ne marchait pas...**

 **_ Hey...** lui dit-il en prenant son visage entre ses mains et la regardant dans les yeux. **Ça va marcher! Où est passée la femme qui est venue taper chez moi pour me convaincre de l'aider? La femme forte qui n'a eu peur de rien en venant à Boston.**

 **_ Parfois, elle s'en va, et me laisse moi, dans mes angoisses...**

 **_ Je suis là Clarke! Je ne ferai pas demi tour, je vais sauver ton fils... mon fils.**

Elle ne put détacher ses yeux de son visage, les larmes continuant de couler sur ses joues. Il la regardait avec une telle intensité qu'elle se sentit submergée par ce qu'il ressentait. Lui aussi avait été pris par l'émotion en découvrant le corps de Sam, devant la ressemblance marquante qu'il avait avec lui. Il avait du prendre conscience que c'était bien réel, et qu'il avait réellement un fils. A cet instant, elle était bien, dans ses bras. Il laissa ses yeux posés sur son visage si près du sien, sur ses joues rougies des larmes qui les brulaient, sur ses yeux gorgés d'eau. Ses magnifiques yeux bleus, si intenses qu'ils vous transperçaient. Et il l'attira contre lui, passant ses bras autour de sa taille. Et il ne bougea pas quand elle passa les siens autour de son cou, posa sa tête dans le creux qu'ils avaient formés contre son torse. Elle devait se sentir caché dans un petit trou à l'abri de tout. Il ne put résister à l'envie de poser sa bouche sur le haut de son crane, et d'y déposer des baisers doux et réconfortants. Ça n'avait aucun sens, et aucune valeur à ses yeux, mais il avait senti que ça lui ferait du bien. Et c'était venu naturellement.

 **_ Clarke?**

Elle avait relevé la tête et avait fait un bon en arrière, retirant ses bras de son corps. Les yeux vers la porte, Bellamy put apercevoir un jeune homme les yeux pas franchement contents de le voir, qui se rapprocha vers le corps de la blonde.

 **_ Salut Finn... Je te présente Bella...**

 **_ Je m'en fiche!**

 **_ Quoi! Comment ça tu t'en fiche? On va pouvoir sauver Sam! Il a accepté de l'aider... C'est son père il a plus de chances d'accepter la greffe!**

 **_ Biologique! C'est son père biologique Clarke. C'est moi son père!**

Bellamy ne savait pas trop quoi dire devant cet homme. Il se disait qu'il aurait peut-être réagi pareil si ça avait été l'inverse, par jalousie et par fierté. Après tout, il arrivait comme ça, et entrait dans leur vie. Il avait sûrement peur d'être remplacé.

 **_ Je vais aller à la cafétéria, je vous laisse entre vous.**

 **_ Bellamy attends...**

 **_ Vous devez parler je pense... A plus tard.**

Il hésita devant le regard du dénommé Finn et déposa finalement un baiser sur la joue de la blonde pour lui glisser un petit « bon courage » à l'oreille, avant de sortir de la chambre et de faire le chemin inverse le menant au hall d'entrée de l'hôpital. Il sortit son porte-feuille de sa poche pour prendre un café à la machine, et alla finalement s'assoir à une table. Il envoya un message à sa soeur pour lui parler de ce qu'il s'est passé, de ce qu'il s'était aussi passé avec Clarke, car il ne savait pas trop comment agir avec elle pour la faire aller bien. Il espérait que tout se passe bien pour elle dans la chambre en compagnie de celui qui était s'il avait bien compris, son ex mari.

Après presque deux heures assis à attendre, il vit une infirmière le rejoindre pour le prévenir que sa chambre était prête et qu'il pouvait s'y installer quand il le souhaitait. Alors il la suivit, pour monter les étages, quand il vit sortir Finn de l'ascenseur et sortir de l'hôpital en lui lançant un dernier regard. Celui là, il ne l'aimait vraiment pas, et pas seulement parce qu'il avait agi comme un con quand il l'avait rencontré.

* * *

 **Coucou !**

 **Chapitre 6 posté, petite découverte de Sam par Bellamy ^^**

 **J'espère que vous aimez !**

 **Gros bisous !**


	7. Chapitr 7

**CHAPITRE 07**

* * *

Quelques coups à la porte se firent entendre, et Bellamy articula un faible « Entrez ». Il regarda la porte s'ouvrir et très vite, une tête blonde se rapprocha de lui. Clarke. Elle avait un faible sourire et à la couleur de ses yeux, Bellamy pouvait imaginer que ça ne s'était pas super bien passé avec son ex. Mais il ne dit rien, jugeant qu'il n'avait pas le droit de le faire et que si elle avait envie d'en parler, il préférait la laisser faire elle même.

 **_ ça va?** Demanda-t-elle

 **_ C'est stressant quand même. Je suis pas un fan des hôpitaux, et des opérations.**

 **_ Ils ont une super équipe de chirurgie. Je sais que tout va bien se passer. Et si ça peut te rassurer, je serai là à ton réveil.**

Bellamy ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Effectivement, ça le rassurait un peu de se savoir pas seul dans ce moment là. Les hopitaux lui rappelaient trop la maladie de sa mère et le calvaire qu'ils avaient vécu avec Octavia quand elle était décédée. Cette maladie qu'il avait donné malgré lui à un petit garçon qui n'avait rien demandé. Alors pour lui, c'était normal qu'il accepte de vivre tout ça. Et ça lui tenait à coeur. Il avait reçu quelques messages d'Octavia qui l'encourageait et qui lui avait dit que toute l'équipe du bar pensait à lui et ça l'avait tout aussi rassuré que la présence de la blonde.

 **_ J'ai laissé mes affaires chez toi par contre.**

 **_ Je vais aller te les chercher** , fit-elle avec un sourire.

 **_ ça ne t'embête pas? Je peux encore venir avec toi il me semble.**

 **_ Alors on à qu'à y aller maintenant. Et on mangera dehors pour t'éviter le repas horrible de l'hôpital.**

Il rit, et elle le suivit. Un instant, elle semblait oublier la situation compliquée dans laquelle se trouvait sa vie, et elle semblait radieuse. Bellamy appréciait cette vue. Il avait l'impression de retrouver l'idole de sa soeur, avant qu'elle ne disparaisse de la circulation, celle qu'il voyait dans les interviews qu'Octavia ne se lassait jamais de regarder. Mais en plus réel. C'est là qu'il se rendait compte qu'elle était simple, sans trop fioriture et que dans sa carrière, elle semblait quasiment la même que dans sa vie réelle.

Ils sortirent de la chambre et Bellamy repéra le numéro afin de ne pas se tromper. Ils avertirent l'accueil qu'ils allaient revenir pour que Bellamy intègre sa chambre et ils se dirigèrent vers le grand immeuble de Clarke. Quand elle poussa la porte devant lui, il se rendait à nouveau compte à quel point cet endroit était froid et triste. Ça ne l'avait pas autant marqué que ça la première fois. Il s'éclipsa dans la chambre qu'il avait décidé d'investir et vérifia qu'il avait tout ce qu'il lui fallait dans son sac. Alors qu'il allait revenir au salon, il repassa devant la porte de la chambre de Sam. Alors il tourna la petite clé, et pénétra dans la pièce. Tout était plongé dans le noir, comme plus tôt et Bellamy alluma la lumière pour se plonger une fois de plus dans cet univers. Les photos, les peluches, les habits, tout était là depuis tellement de temps. Il eut un moment mal au coeur, la tristesse s'insinuant en lui. Quand il regarda une ligne de cadres photos sur un meuble, une boule se forma dans son ventre. La première photo montrait Clarke qui pointait du doigt une petite photo, d'une échographie. Elle était tellement heureuse. La deuxième la montrait avec un gros ventre, dans une robe blanche bordée de dentelle. Elle était magnifique. La grossesse lui allait vraiment bien, et ses joues étaient plus dodues que maintenant. Et il aurait préféré la voir comme ça en face de lui. Surtout avec son gros ventre. Car savoir que c'était son fils qui avait été dans ce ventre, lui procurait un sentiment étrange. Et la dernière photo, montrait Clarke, et Finn, assis tous les deux sur un banc. Clarke tenait dans ses bras le petit bébé, qui devait avoir quelques jours à tout casser. Il était minuscule, et avait les yeux fermés. Il était vraiment très beau, et même là, il voyait sa ressemblance avec lui. A son âge, il n'avait pas tout ça. Il n'avait pas une femme, et un bébé. Il n'avait qu'Octavia. Et même si elle le rendait heureux, il savait que ça ne lui suffisait pas. Et il avait beau faire croire le contraire, savoir qu'avec Mel ça n'aboutirait à rien de plus ne lui faisait pas forcément très plaisir. Il disait ne pas vouloir du sérieux, ne pas vouloir se lancer, mais il mentait à tout le monde. Car il ne voulait pas admettre qu'il était malheureux. C'était plus facile de faire croire qu'il s'en fichait.

Un son lui parvint aux oreilles, et le sortit de sa rêverie. Et en écoutant bien, il s'agissait de musique, et plus particulièrement, de piano. Alors il sortit de la chambre et éteint la lumière avant de fermer la porte à clé. Quand il avait déscendu les escaliers, il ne s'attendait pas à voir Clarke, assise derrière un piano qu'il n'avait pas vu avant, concentrée sur ses mains qui bougeaient sur le clavier. Mais de là où il était, il pouvait entendre sa faible voix sortir de sa bouche, et articuler des mots qui lui lacérèrent la poitrine. Il reconnut une vieille chanson qu'il avait écouté étant ado, une chanson de Seether en duo avec la chanteuse d'Evanescence, Amy Lee. Broken. C'était là l'état dans lequel elle se sentait, c'était sûr, et il fallait que ça sorte. Alors il ne dit rien, ne souhaitant pas la déranger, mais resta tout de même subjugué par ce qu'il voyait. Elle était belle, malgré les larmes qui perlaient sur ses joues, malgré ses yeux rouges, malgré ses mains tremblantes sur ce piano. Sa voix était plus éraillée que quand il avait écouté ses chansons avec Octavia, plus bordée d'émotion. Mais c'était peut-être, ce qui rendait cette chanson encore plus belle. Il s'assit sur la dernière marche des escaliers, afin de ne pas faire de bruit, de ne pas casser ce moment. Il ne savait pas si elle continuait la musique, et il pensait que ce n'était pas le cas, mais ça devait tout de même lui manquer. Quand elle arrêta ses mains, elle ne bougea pas pour autant. Elle restait là, immobile, le regard perdu dans un vide qui semblait hors de sa portée. Alors Bellamy se dit qu'il fallait qu'il tente de l'atteindre, afin de la faire revenir avec lui. Il s'approcha doucement, et se plaça face à elle. Elle ne capta pas tout de suite sa présence, et ce n'est que lorsqu'il vit son sourire, qu'il comprit qu'elle était de nouveau avec lui dans cette pièce. Elle essuya ses joues et s'excusa.

 **_ De quoi? Tu as tout à fait le droit d'évacuer tu sais.**

 **_ C'est juste que... J'ai l'impression de ne pas être assez forte parfois.**

 **_ D'où cette chanson..**

 **_ Oui. D'où cette chanson.**

 **_ En tout cas, ça fait du bien de t'entendre chanter. Je vais pouvoir faire maronner ma soeur. J'ai le droit?**

 **_ Oui.** Dit-elle avec un petit rire.

Il la vit se relever de son tabouret et se diriger vers sa cuisine. Elle ouvrit le frigo alors que lui se joignait à elle, et se positionna dans son dos. Elle sursauta quand elle se rendit compte de sa présence, ce qui lui arracha un sourire.

 **_ J'avais oublié que Raven avait fait des courses. On peut manger là si tu veux.**

 **_ ça me va. Si tu veux, je peux cuisiner. Si tu as besoin de te reposer.**

Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte, mais il avait attrapé son visage dans ses mains et avait posé ses yeux dans les siens. C'était un geste naturel pour lui, car en si peu de temps, il avait eu une profonde admiration envers la petite blonde qui était très forte pour vivre tout ça. Elle ne bougea pas, et ferma les yeux un instant. Une nouvelle larme s'infiltra sur sa joue, et Bellamy retira ses mains. Il avait fait quelque chose de mal? Sans doute, sinon elle ne se mettrait pas à pleurer.

 **_ Je suis désolé si j'ai fait..**

 **_ Non!** Le coupa-t-elle. **Non ce n'est pas toi Bellamy. Les émotions c'est tout.**

Elle n'allait pas lui dire que ça faisait bien trop longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas été touchée de cette façon si simple et si douce par un homme, et que ça lui faisait un bien fou. En sa présence, elle sentait qu'elle n'était pas seule et qu'elle pouvait se décharger un peu de toute la pression qu'elle avait. Car même si Finn était présent pour leur fils, il ne venait pas non plus tous les jours, à l'inverse d'elle. Elle était en permanence plongée dans ce calvaire et son cerveau ne se reposait jamais.

 **_ Vas t'allonger un peu. Je m'occupe du repas.**

 **_ D'accord. Merci.**

Il lui fit un sourire, et hésita un instant. Il allait peut-être se prendre un mur, mais c'était pas grave. Il approcha son visage et déposa un simple baiser sur son front. Il la vit fermer les yeux et sourire, avant qu'un soupire de ce qui semblait être de bien être, ne sorte de sa bouche. Il la regarda aller se caler sur le canapé et allumer la télé, dont le son résonnait dans l'appartement. Elle ne l'avait pas repoussé, c'était un bon point.

Il avait regardé ce qu'il y avait dans le frigo, et cherché ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir cuisiner. Il y avait un peu de tout, et il fallait reconnaître que la meilleure amie de Clarke prenait soin d'elle. Il sortit quelques légumes, ainsi qu'une viande rouge, et s'affaira à son plat. C'était un truc simple, mais ça donnerait des forces à la blonde. Et puis, lui, c'était son dernier bon repas avant de ne pas déjeuner le lendemain, avant l'opération, alors il voulait en profiter.

Presque une heure après, il avait fini. Il avait mis la table sur l'ilot de la cuisine, et sortit tout ce qu'il fallait pour le repas avant de se diriger vers le salon où il trouva la blonde endormie. Elle avait les joues rouges, signe qu'elle avait du pleurer silencieusement pour ne pas l'alerter. Il s'accroupit devant elle, et sourit. Il l'aurait bien laissé dormir, après tout, elle en avait besoin, mais il fallait qu'elle mange quelque chose, et puis, il devait retourner à l'hopital après.

 **_ Clarke?**

Il déposa sa main sur son épaule et essaya de la secouer gentiment pour ne pas lui donner un réveil trop brutal. Il vit ses yeux s'ouvrir doucement, et un sourire s'afficher sur son visage quand elle posa son regard sur lui. Elle n'avait pas dormi longtemps, mais ça avait l'air de lui avoir fait du bien.

 **_ Tu viens manger?**

Elle lui fit un petit signe de tête et laissa un petit instant à ses yeux pour s'habituer à la lumière de la pièce. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas réveillée dans son appartement, mais ça ne lui manquait pas. Elle n'avait malheureusement, plus aucun souvenir heureux ici, et elle ne pouvait même plus dire qu'elle s'y sentait chez elle. Si on enlevait toutes les photos de Finn, Sam et elle, alors cet appartement, pouvait appartenir à n'importe qui.

Elle se redressa et bailla un peu, avant de se lever et de s'étirer. Elle inspira un grand coup, et la bonne odeur qui s'échappait de la cuisine lui fit ouvrir les yeux en grand. Ça sentait divinement bon. Et ça lui donnait faim. Très faim. Elle se rapprocha de la cuisine, et posa ses yeux sur Bellamy qui était entrain de servir la plat dans les assiettes. Cette vision, elle aurait pu s'y habituer tant elle l'appréciait. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'un homme n'avait pas cuisiné pour elle. Elle finit par s'assoir, et regarda son assiette. Des légumes en cubes, ainsi qu'une bonne tranche de viande rouge grillée. C'était simple, mais c'était ce qu'elle adorait. Et c'était pour ça que Raven chargeait autant le frigo de légumes quand elle faisait des courses.

 **_ Mon dieu qu'est ce que ça sent bon! Merci Bellamy!**

 **_ A ton service! Bon appétit!**

 **_ Bon appétit!**

Elle attaqua, et ne put retenir un juron de satisfaction. Bellamy se mit à rire en la regardant, avant de sentir que ses joues lui chauffaient. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ça le flattait énormément qu'elle apprécie sa cuisine.

* * *

 **Coucouuu !**

 **Un chapitre 100% Bellarke! J'espère que vous aimez!**

 **Je vous fais de gros bisous !**


	8. Chapitre 8

**CHAPITRE 08**

* * *

Quand ils étaient revenus à l'hôpital, et que Bellamy avait pris place dans sa chambre, il sentait son stresse commencer à agir, et prendre le contrôle sur lui. Couché dans son lit, il essayait de trouver le sommeil, mais rien n'y faisait, il n'y arrivait pas. Il pensait à tellement de choses en même temps, des choses qui ne faisaient pas partie de sa vie il y a peu. Clarke. Cette fille, c'était quelque chose. Outre le fait qu'elle soit célèbre, il la trouvait spéciale, à part, et complètement envoûtante. Il la trouvait tellement forte et tellement faible à la fois. Elle avait réussi à le convaincre pour qu'il passe sur le billard quand même, c'était pas rien. Et puis, Sam. Il avait toujours su que quelque part, quelqu'un aurait utilisé ses échantillons, et qu'il avait surement un enfant. Enfin, ce n'était pas réellement son enfant car il n'avait aucun droit sur lui, et il n'avait jamais participé à quoi que ce soit, mais étrangement, avec ce petit garçon, il se sentait plus impliqué que jamais. Certes Clarke l'avait un peu obligé à rentrer dans la vie de ce petit homme, mais il n'y avait pas que ça. Quand il fermait les yeux et qu'il revoyait le visage couvert de taches de rousseur comme les siennes, il ne pouvait pas ignorer son coeur qui battait plus vite. Il aimait les enfants, et quelque part, il espérait en avoir un jour, mais il savait que pour le moment c'était impossible. Et de le voir lui, ça lui retournait le cerveau, et l'estomac. Il était ce qu'il avait toujours voulu. Mais il n'était pas pour lui. Il était pour ce Finn, même si Bellamy se demandait s'il le méritait vraiment.

Clarke n'avait pas parlé de leur discussion dans la chambre de Sam, et lui ne lui avait pas posé de questions. C'était sa vie privée, et il n'avait pas à le savoir. Mais il en crevait d'envie.

Il souffla une nouvelle fois en se tournant dans son lit. Il attrapa son téléphone et regarda l'heure. Trois heures. Et il ne dormait toujours pas. Il était épuisé, trop d'émotions pour lui, mais malheureusement, le sommeil ne voulait pas venir. Alors il décida d'appeler sa soeur. Elle devait dormir et voudrait certainement le tuer car il la réveillait, mais il fallait qu'il parle à quelqu'un, et il ne voulait pas déranger Clarke qui dormait dans la chambre de Sam. Après quelques sonneries, la voix éraillée d'Octavia lui parvint aux oreilles.

 **_ Salut crapaud!**

 **_ Bell? T'as vu l'heure qu'il est? Ya un problème?**

 **_ Oui je suis désolé. Non, pas vraiment de soucis. Je suis dans ma chambre d'hopital. Mais...**

 **_ T'as la trouille?** Demanda-t-elle tendrement.

 **_ Oui. Et j'arrive pas à dormir.**

 **_ ça va bien se passer Bell. C'est une opération bégnine. C'est pour Sam que ce sera plus compliqué.**

 **_ Oui, tu as raison. … Je l'ai vu O'.**

 **_ Sam?**

 **_ Oui. Il est beau. Et il me ressemble réellement. Ça me fait bizarre.**

 **_ C'est normal Bell... C'est un mini toi tout de même.**

Il passa quelques heures au téléphone avec sa soeur, lui parlant de tout ce qu'il s'était passé dans sa journée, la rencontre avec Finn, la surprise de Clarke entrain de chanter. Elle en fut à la fois heureuse et dégoûtée que ce soit son frère qui ait pu avoir la chance de voir ça alors que c'était elle la fan de Clarke ici. Mais Bellamy avait rit. Ça lui avait fait vraiment du bien de parler avec elle, ça l'avait rassuré et l'avait aidé à trouver le sommeil.

Le lendemain, il avait vite fait vu Clarke qui était venue le voir avant qu'un médecin lui explique comment allait se passer l'opération, et on l'emmena. Une fois le masque à oxygène sur le visage, il compta quelques peu avant de fermer les yeux sans s'en rendre compte.

De son côté, Clarke attendait dans la salle d'attente. Les infirmières étaient entrain de faire les soins de Sam, et elle avait quitté la chambre. Elle y était habituée depuis le temps, mais là, elle était trop stressée pour rester tranquille et une infirmière lui avait fait comprendre que si elle ne tenait pas en place, alors elle devrait les laisser seules. Alors elle avait préféré sortir.

Ça faisait deux heures que Bellamy était parti au bloc pour son opération, et elle n'avait toujours pas de nouvelles. Elle attendait impatiemment que quelqu'un vienne la voir. Certes elle ne le connaissait que depuis peu, mais il y avait trop de choses chez lui qui lui rappelaient Sam et qui le rendaient beaucoup moins étranger. Et elle l'aimait bien. Avec lui, elle se sentait détendue. Quand elle vit le médecin en charge de Sam et Bellamy, elle s'empressa d'aller à sa rencontre pour écouter ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

 **_ Tout s'est très bien passé. Monsieur Blake est en salle de réveil. Vous pouvez aller le voir si vous le souhaitez. Nous n'allons pas perdre de temps, nous allons enchaîner avec Sam.**

 **_ Merci beaucoup docteur.**

Il la salua avant de se diriger avec elle dans l'aile opératoire. Alors qu'il entra dans un bloc pour se préparer, Clarke bifurqua pour rejoindre la salle de repos. Elle vit le lit de Bellamy dans un coin, et se rapprocha de lui. Il était entrain de papillonner des yeux, comme s'il cherchait un point de repère. Elle se pencha sur lui pour retirer le tuyau qui lui permettait de recevoir de l'air dans le nez, et plaça son visage en face du siens.

 **_ Hey.** Dit-elle doucement.

 **_ Salut.** Répondit-il sur le même ton.

Elle ne lui parla pas plus, elle voulait lui laisser le temps de se réveiller doucement avant de lui demander comment il se sentait, savoir s'il avait mal. Elle savait qu'il aurait mal pendant quelques jours du contre coup de l'opération, mais elle ne voulait pas le tracasser avec ça.

Bellamy avait beaucoup apprécié de voir son visage devant lui alors qu'il se concentrait pour se réveiller complètement. Il se sentait pâteux, lourd, et complètement loin de là où il était, mais la présence de la blonde l'aida à prendre conscience de la situation. Il avait senti le bout de ses doigts sur ses joues quand elle avait retiré le tuyau de son nez, et il avait frissonné.

 **_ Je suis pas mort n'est ce pas?** Demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

 **_ Qu'est ce qui te met le doute?**

 **_ Tout ça. Une jolie fille à mon réveil...**

 **_ Idiot. Bien sûr que tu es en vie.**

Elle rit doucement avant de lui pincer un peu le bras. Bellamy s'offusqua et râla de la douleur, mais pris conscience que grâce à ce geste, elle lui faisait comprendre qu'elle était réellement là. En même temps, sa vie avait pris un tournant qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé en si peu de temps, alors il avait le droit de penser que tout ceci était un rêve. Ou qu'il était mort.

Quand ils l'avaient ramené à sa chambre, il avait passé une semaine à être chouchouté, autant par les infirmières que par Clarke, qui ne le quittait que pour aller près de son fils. Elle s'occupait de lui, lui ordonnant de bouger le moins possible pour ne pas rouvrir sa cicatrice. Alors il écoutait. Il appréciait sa présence, et apprenait un peu plus à la connaître. Les médecins étaient venus dans sa chambre au bout de deux semaines pour lui annoncer qu'il pouvait sortir, mais qu'il devrait faire attention pendant quelques temps. Sam était toujours dans le coma. Il avait bien accepté la greffe de Bellamy, et son état s'était arrangé. Mais le petit garçon ne semblait pas vouloir sortir du coma dans lequel on l'avait plongé. Alors il ne leur restait qu'à attendre. Mais de savoir que même après deux semaines, il avait toujours les yeux fermés, avait réellement blessé le coeur de Bellamy.

Il avait donc prévu de rentrer chez lui, ne pouvant s'absenter plus. Il avait une vie lui aussi, un bar à faire tourner, même s'il avait entièrement confiance en ses amis. Alors il avait donné son numéro à Clarke, lui demandant de l'appeler pour le tenir au courant régulièrement. Elle avait sourit, et l'avait remercié une bonne dizaine de fois. Elle lui était tellement reconnaissante, pour tout ce qu'il avait fait. Elle l'avait pris dans ses bras, et avait senti son coeur se serrer rien qu'à l'idée de le voir partir. Mais elle ne pouvait pas le retenir. Pour quel motif?

Elle avait payé le billet de retour de Bellamy, il n'avait pas été d'accord, mais elle ne lui avait pas vraiment laissé le choix. Alors il avait sourit et abdiqué, avant d'embarquer pour son vol. Clarke qui l'avait accompagné à l'aéroport avait fait un tour par l'acceuil. Elle avait demandé à ce qu'à l'avenir, tous les billets au nom de Bellamy Blake, ou Octavia Blake, entre Boston et New York, soient directement mis sur son compte. S'ils devaient venir ici pour Sam, alors c'était à elle de payer. Au prix où coûtent les voyages, ils le méritaient bien.

Elle était repartie quand elle avait vu que l'avion avait décollé, et elle avait pris la direction de l'appartement de Raven. Elle avait besoin d'elle, de sa présence, de ses conseils. Elle lui manquait, même si dans un sens, elle la voyait presque tout le temps car Raven passait tous les deux jours à l'hopital. Bien plus que Finn c'était pour dire.

 **_ Dis moi Clarky, tu ne craquerais pas pour le père de ton fils toi?** Demanda la brune en lui ramenant une tasse de café.

 **_ Quoi? Raven qu'est ce que tu racontes?**

 **_ Bah, ce serait tout à fait normal en fait. Il ressemble énormément à Sam, autant physiquement que mentalement. Il a traversé le pays pour venir le sauver, juste parce que tu lui as demandé, il a subi une lourde opération, JUSTE parce que tu lui as demandé, et puis... Il est vraiment, vraiment canon!**

 **_ Tu sais que j'ai pas de temps pour ça.**

 **_ Et bah tu devrais. Qu'est ce qui t'en empêche Clarke? Sam est sauvé ok? Alors à toi de lui montrer ce que c'est de vivre!**

Raven avait raison. Clarke avait presque arrêté de vivre pour son fils depuis l'annonce de sa maladie, et elle ne prenait plus le temps pour elle. Elle avait arrêté la musique, alors que c'était toute sa vie. Mais Sam était toute sa vie, et à choisir entre les deux, ça ne serait certainement pas lui qu'elle sacrifierait. Mais ça lui avait fait énormément de bien de chanter et de jouer du piano lorsque Bellamy était là. Elle ne savait pas si elle était prête à reprendre sa carrière, mais déjà, elle était prête à laisser la musique refaire partie de sa vie.

 **_ Je veux rentrer chez moi..**

 **_ Il est tard tu veux pas manger avec moi?**

 **_ Non Rav, je veux rentrer à Boston.**

Raven ne pouvait que comprendre. Elle était venue ici pour Finn, pour sa carrière, et pour avoir le meilleur hôpital pour Sam. Mais elle avait quitté tout ce qu'elle avait. Et Raven ne pouvait pas s'en plaindre car elle avait gagné une meilleure amie. Mais elle savait que sa place n'était pas ici. Clarke n'était pas fan de cette grande ville, qu'elle jugeait trop bruyante. Elle était une fille qui aimait la tranquillité des petites villes, et avait besoin de retourner chez elle. Avec sa mère. Et avec Sam. Le seul problème qu'elle allait rencontrer, ce serait Finn. Et il lui fallait attendre d'abord que Sam se réveille.

* * *

 **Coucou ! :P**

 **Je sais que j'ai mis longtemps, au final, l'installation de Windows sur mon pc a connu quelques soucis, ce qui a été très long à réparer XD**

 **Du coup, le temps de tout réinstaller et tout, me voilà aujourd'hui pour vous poster la suite :P**

 **D'ailleurs qu'en pensez vous?**

 **J'espère que vous aimez!**

 **Gros bisous !**


	9. Chapitre 9

**CHAPITRE 09**

* * *

 **_ Bell on a plus de bière!**

Murphy était venu vers lui affolé, sans avoir cherché un peu plus en profondeur dans la réserve, et Bellamy avait soupiré. Il était persuadé qu'il leur en restait, c'était lui qui avait passé la commande il y a quelques jours seulement. Alors il posa son torchon sur le comptoir et se dirigea vers la petite pièce à l'arrière pour aller vérifier lui même. A ce moment là, le téléphone qu'il avait laissé dans le tiroir de la caisse se mit à sonner, mais personne ne décrocha jusqu'à ce qu'Octavia s'apprête à le faire. Mais trop tard. Elle avait loupé l'appel. Elle remarqua que c'était un numéro qui n'était pas enregistré dans le téléphone de Bellamy, et elle se demandait bien qui ça pouvait être. Quand elle le vit revenir avec un nouveau fut de bière, et un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres, elle ne put retenir un rire.

 **_ Murphy tu seras de corvée de nettoyage!**

 **_ Gagné soeurette!**

Murphy rala, avant de se mettre à rire lui aussi. Ça faisait quelques années qu'il travaillait avec Lincoln, Octavia et Bellamy, et très vite, il s'y était attaché. Ils faisaient une bonne équipe, et ils étaient soudés. Octavia tendit le téléphone à son frère, en lui expliquant qu'il avait un appel manqué et se remit au travail sans chercher à être plus curieuse que ce qu'elle ne l'était en temps normal. Bellamy s'écarta pour pouvoir écouter le message vocal qui clignotait dans la barre en haut de son téléphone, sans être trop gêné par la musique. Qui pouvait bien l'appeler à une heure pareille, c'était presque minuit, et ils travaillaient tous.

 _« Salut Bellamy... Je sais que ça fait longtemps et que j'aurai du t'appeler avant pour te donner des nouvelles... Je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuses de ce côté là... A part que c'était un peu compliqué ici... Mais, je voulais que tu saches que... Que tu sois le premier à qui je le dis... Sam est réveillé... »_

Il devina quelques sanglots dans son message, accompagné de reniflements, et réprima les larmes qui menaçaient ses yeux. Sam s'était réveillé, après plus de deux mois. Plus de deux mois où il n'avait eu aucune nouvelles, et où il pensait que Clarke s'était servi de lui. Mais il était heureux de voir qu'il était le premier qu'elle avait voulu prévenir.

 _« Il va très bien, son corps va bien, et c'est grâce à toi. Je ne te remercierai jamais assez... Alors... Enfin... Si jamais.. tu as envie de le rencontrer pour de vrai... Sache que tous les vols que tu prendras, et ceux d'Octavia aussi, sont déjà payés. Tu dois m'en vouloir d'être restée silencieuse, et je comprend que tu ne décroche pas. En tout cas, ça me fait du bien de t'annoncer ça... Au revoir Bellamy. »_

Il raccrocha alors que sa soeur avait remarqué les yeux humides qu'il affichait. Elle s'était rapprochée rapidement, pensant qu'il s'était passé quelque chose, et que peut-être elle devait s'affoler. Lui ne bougeait pas. Il assimilait la nouvelle, se demandant comment il devait réagir face à ça.

 **_ Il est réveillé O...**

 **_ Oh mon dieu... C'était Clarke?**

 **_ Oui... Après tout ce temps...**

 **_ Oh putain.. Bell! Tu te rend compte que tu as sauvé ce petit garçon? Tu l'as sauvé!**

Bellamy n'avait pas pu retenir ses larmes une seconde de plus. Il avait explosé dans les bras de sa soeur, déversant toute la pression et tout le stresse qu'il gardait en lui depuis qu'il était rentré de New York. Et ça faisait putain de bien. Il en avait rêvé, et c'était enfin arrivé. Entendre la voix de Clarke lui avait fait du bien aussi, ça avait réchauffé son coeur.

 **_ Il faut que tu ailles les voir!** Intervint Lincoln qui venait de poser un verre devant un client au comptoir.

 **_ Oui.. mais je peux pas partir comme ça... Le bar..**

 **_ On est là nous!** Rétorqua Murphy avec un sourire. **Allez, vas-y!**

 **_ O? Tu viens avec moi? Clarke a payé aussi ton billet.**

Octavia afficha un énorme sourire sur le visage. Elle appréciait énormément le geste de Clarke et elle souhaitait la revoir pour la prendre dans ses bras tellement elle était heureuse de la bonne nouvelle. Elle regarda les vols à destinations de New York sur son téléphone et vit qu'il y en avait un à six heure du matin. C'était leur chance. Alors chacun d'eux rentra chez lui pour aller dormir un peu et préparer un sac pour partir le plus rapidement possible. Après qu'il soit allé chercher Octavia chez elle, et qu'il ait pris Lincoln dans ses bras pour le remercier, les Blake s'engouffrèrent dans la voiture, direction l'aéroport. Effectivement, lorsqu'il se présenta à l'accueil et donna son nom, une hôtesse lui confirma ce que Clarke avait dit. Elle prenait en charge tous les trajets entre New York et Boston, autant pour lui que pour sa soeur. C'était un geste énorme qu'elle lui faisait. Le vol lui sembla durer une éternité, mais finalement, quand ils sortirent du grand bâtiment à destination, il était soulagé. Soulagé et pourtant, vraiment stressé.

 **_ Il faut qu'on trouve un magasin de jouets O'! Je veux lui ramener un cadeau.**

Sa soeur lui fit un sourire, et quand ils montèrent dans un taxi, ils demandèrent à celui ci de les y conduire. Il savait déjà ce qu'il voulait, il avait remarqué quand il avait vu la chambre de Sam à l'hôpital, que le petit garçon semblait adorer les dinosaures. Alors il voulait lui trouver une énorme peluche. Et rien d'autre. Alors s'il fallait qu'il fasse dix magasins avant de trouver, il le ferait. Mais il n'avait pas eu besoin de chercher très longtemps, grâce à la sortie d'un nouveau dessin animé sur un petit dinosaure malade. Il était content de lui, et fier de pouvoir apporter cet énorme cadeau au petit Sam.

 **_ Tu as prévenu Clarke qu'on venait?**

 **_ J'ai oublié... Dans la précipitation tu vois...**

 **_ Je vois.. ça lui fera une surprise comme ça.**

Une fois que le taxi les déposa devant l'hopital, Bellamy sentit son coeur se serrer. Revenir ici lui faisait bizarre et en même temps, il en était heureux. Il se souvenait du temps qu'il y avait passé, avec Clarke, avec Sam dans sa chambre. Aujourd'hui, les traces de son opération avaient quasiment disparu, mis à part la petite cicatrice qui tronait sur sa peau halée. Ils pénétrèrent dans le batiment et se présentèrent à l'accueil.

 **_ Bonjour, nous venons voir Sam... Euh... merde c'est quoi son nom?**

 **_ Euh... C'est le fils de Clarke Griffin..** répondit la brune avec peu d'assurance.

 **_ Ah.. Alors les visites sont interdites pour Sam. Il faut un accès spécial. Mais la maman m'a donné une liste de noms autorisés. Puis je avoir les votres?**

 **_ Oui** , répondit Bellamy en prenant conscience de l'identité de Clarke, qu'il oubliait parfois. **Bellamy et Octavia Blake.**

 **_ Ah vous êtes là. Vous pouvez y aller. Deuxième étage, pédiatrie, chambre 207.**

 **_ Est-ce qu'il y a un endroit où on peut poser nos valises? On vient juste d'arriver en fait.**

 **_ Prenez les avec vous. Madame Griffin nous a prévenus.**

Ils la remercièrent et se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur. Clarke avait vraiment tout prévu, et surtout, elle était partie du fait qu'ils viendraient. Et il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de sourire rien qu'à cette idée. Elle voulait qu'ils viennent. Quand l'ascenseur s'arrêta, il reconnut les murs peints qu'il avait vu autrefois, et il découvrit le visage de sa soeur qui les voyait pour la première fois.

 **_ C'est tellement beau...**

 **_ Oui!**

Ils cherchèrent un instant la chambre 207, et arrivés devant la porte, Bellamy eut peur de toquer. Est-ce qu'il avait le courage de le faire? Non. Est-ce que sa soeur l'avait? Oui. Heureusement qu'Octavia avait frappé à la porte ayant remarqué l'état dans lequel se trouvait son frère. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à poser la main sur la poignée pour ouvrir la porte, celle ci se déroba sous sa main, et le visage souriant de Raven lui arriva en pleine face. Elle semblait heureuse de le voir, et elle semblait aussi prête à partir. Mais elle se ravisa quand elle le salua.

 **_ Oh bordel tu es venu... Merci beaucoup!** Fit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras. **Je dois aller bosser, mais je vous laisse prendre le relais.**

Elle jeta un regard à Octavia avant de se présenter avec un sourire, et fila. La porte était restée grande ouverte, et à l'autre bout de la pièce, il pouvait voir Clarke, debout, face à lui, les larmes aux yeux. Il ne lui avait pas dit qu'il allait venir, et encore moins aussi vite. Elle avait peut-être cru qu'il lui en voulait car il n'avait pas décroché, et ne l'avait pas prévenue qu'il viendrait, et là, elle sembla soulagée. Il se rapprocha d'elle, la grosse peluche dans les bras, et se positionna devant elle. Son visage semblait s'être éclairé au fil de ses pas et il était heureux de voir qu'il avait cet effet sur elle.

 **_ Vous êtes venus...**

 **_ Evidemment! On n'allait pas louper ça...**

Clarke se jeta dans les bras de Bellamy, avant de faire de même avec la soeur de celui ci. Elle était vraiment heureuse de les voir là. Elle renifla un peu et essuya les larmes qui avaient roulé sur ses joues.

 **_ Je suis super contente pour toi Clarke** , fit Octavia avec un sourire sincère.

 **_ C'est grâce à ton frère tu sais... Je suis désolée Bellamy... j'aurai du te donner des nouvelles...**

 **_ C'est pas grave.. L'important c'est que tu m'as appelé en premier pour me prévenir.**

Clarke baissa la tête et il remarqua qu'elle avait un peu rougi. Alors il avait sourit. Octavia regarda la scène en retrait, la trouvant belle, et si simple à la fois. Elle ne voulait pas les interrompre, mais elle mourrait d'envie de voir le petit garçon. Un coup d'oeil vers le lit, et elle remarqua que le petit bout de chou avait les yeux fermés. Il devait dormir.

_ **Oui, je suis désolée, il s'est endormi il y a une demi heure.**

 **_ Ce n'est pas grave, on aura tout le temps de le voir. Tiens, c'est pour lui.**

Il lui tendit la grande peluche sous les yeux ébahis de Clarke. Elle lui avait demandé comment il savait que Sam adorait les dinosaures, et il lui expliqua qu'il se souvenait de tous les dessins et jouets qui tronaient dans cette chambre quand il était venu la première fois. Clarke se mit sur la pointe des pieds et posa un baiser sur sa joue. Elle était vraiment contente qu'il ait remarqué les gouts de son fils, et qu'il cherche le cadeau le plus adapté pour lui. Oui, si Sam avait le caractère de son père, alors elle savait qu'il deviendrait quelqu'un de formidable.

* * *

 **Coucouuuu ! :D**

 **Je sais que j'ai été longue et je m'en excuse.**

 **JE suis en pleine préparations de mon spectacle de danse qui est samedi, alors j'ai pas trop de temps pour écrire. Du coup j'ai pris du retard dans mes chapitres, et je n'en ai plus d'avance :/ Voilà pourquoi j'ai mis du temps^^**

 **J'espère que cette suite vous plait en tout cas!**

 **Gros bisous !**


	10. Chapitre 10

**CHAPITRE 10**

* * *

Deux heures. Voilà deux heures qu'ils étaient là, avec Clarke dans cette chambre, avec Sam qui dormait encore. Désormais, il n'était plus branché à toutes ces machines qu'il avait auparavant, et Bellamy ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du petit corps devant lui. Il était magnifique. A cet instant, il avait l'impression que plus rien ne comptait, mis à part ce petit être innocent qui n'avait rien demandé à la vie et qui pourtant, avait eu droit à une maladie trop grave pour son âge. Il regarda son visage, semblable au siens. Et il appréciait. Il n'écoutait plus les filles qui parlaient entre elles, bien trop occupé à prendre le plus d'images de Sam, pour les enregistrer dans son cerveau. La vie vous fait parfois prendre conscience des choses, de ce que vous désirez, de ce qu'il vous manque. Et là, c'était une évidence. Bellamy voulait une famille. Il commençait à vieillir, et il ne voulait plus perdre de temps. Il ne savait pas s'il avait le droit d'espérer que ce petit garçon fasse partie de sa « famille », mais c'était bel et bien ce qu'il voulait.

Il ne remarqua pas tout de suite les petits yeux foncés qui s'étaient ouverts devant lui, et qui le bloquèrent durant quelques secondes. Quand il en prit conscience, son coeur s'arrêta, avant de repartir de plus belle. Il était réveillé, et le regardait, silencieux. Aussi silencieux que pouvait l'être Bellamy.

 **_ Clarke ?**

La blonde se tourna vers lui, et elle comprit à son regard paniqué, qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire. Quand elle vit les yeux ouverts de Sam, plongés dans ceux de Bellamy, alors elle se rapprocha du corps du petit garçon avec un sourire. La rencontre la plus émouvante du monde à ses yeux. Elle fit un baiser sur le front du petit garçon qui passa ses bras autour de son cou.

 **_ Mon amour... tu as bien dormi? Je vais aller te faire un bibi.**

Il desserra ses petits bras, et attendit qu'elle prépare un biberon de lait pour l'aider à se réveiller. L'avantage avec les chambres comme celle de Sam, c'était qu'il y avait tout directement dedans. Ainsi, elle plaça un petit biberon dans le micro onde et une fois prêt, y ajouta un peu de chocolat avant de revenir vers son fils et de le lui tendre. Le petit garçon le fourra dans sa bouche et Clarke s'assit à côté de lui, caressant sa petite tête brune. Elle vit que Sam ne décrochait pas son regard de l'homme en face de lui, et que Bellamy faisait pareil. Octavia de son côté, observait, les larmes au bord des yeux, comme si elle était sur le point d'exploser devant toute la tendresse qui régnait dans cette pièce.

 **_ Sam chéri.. Maman voudrait te présenter des amis. Voici Octavia, et voici Bellamy. C'est un magicien, et tu sais, il a fait disparaître ta maladie.**

Le petit garçon retira le biberon de sa bouche et tendit le bras vers l'énorme peluche que Bellamy avait ramenée et que Clarke avait déposé au pied du lit. Bellamy sourit, fier de son cadeau. Il attrapa le dinosaure avant de le placer juste devant le petit qui sourit lui aussi.

 **_ C'est un cadeau de Bellamy mon coeur. Tu vas lui faire un bisou pour le remercier?**

Bellamy sentit son coeur battre plus fort. Il regarda le petit garçon se redresser dans son lit et sortir de sa couverture pour se rapprocher de lui, et il se rapprocha lui aussi, ne voulant pas prendre le risque qu'il tombe. Un petit bruit de baiser claqua sur sa joue, et Bellamy crut perdre la tête. Ça lui faisait un bien fou. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de ça, et c'était une chose à laquelle il pourrait s'habituer.

Le petit garçon tendit un bras vers lui, alors qu'il remettait son biberon dans sa bouche avec l'autre. Alors Bellamy prit cette invitation comme une opportunité qu'il ne devait pas laisser passer, et l'attrapa pour le faire s'asseoir sur lui.

 **_ Oh mon dieu, vous êtes trop beaux!** Fit Octavia avant de se rapprocher pour les prendre en photo.

Elle se pencha vers l'oreille de Clarke et lui murmura qu'elle pourrait lui envoyer si elle le souhaitait. Clarke rit, et fit un signe de tête affirmatif à son amie. Elle aimait beaucoup Octavia. Au fil des heures où elles avaient parlé toutes les deux, elles s'étaient découvert énormément de points communs.

La photo était très belle, et Clarke aimait énormément ce qu'elle voyait. Bellamy et Sam se ressemblaient énormément, elle le savait plus que bien, mais cette scène remua quelque chose en elle, et ses émotions prirent le dessus sur elle. Elle ravala un sanglot, sachant que Sam n'aimait pas la voir pleurer. Alors elle sourit, et rit devant les gestes de Sam. Il voulait montrer plein de choses à Bellamy, ses jouets, des dessins, des peluches, mais il était aussi fasciné par lui. Sam le regardait avec des yeux pleins d'admiration, et d'incompréhension. Il devait sûrement se demander qui était ce magicien qui avait fait disparaître sa maladie. Clarke ne pouvait pas lui dire que c'était son papa, Sam était trop petit et ne comprendrait pas. Parce que pour lui, Finn était son papa. Et le magicien avait été la seule chose qu'elle avait trouvé, qui passerait bien pour un enfant de trois ans.

Bellamy ne savait plus depuis combien de temps Sam était sur lui, mais il ne se lassait pas de la sensation de son corps dans ses bras. Il allait très doucement avec le petit, ne voulant pas lui faire mal en le serrant trop fort, mais ne souhaitant pas non plus ne pas le tenir, et risquer qu'il ne tombe et se fasse mal. Ce n'était pas le moment. Il regardait les petits doigts de Sam s'affairer sur une feuille, où un dessin prenait finalement forme. Ça ne ressemblait pas à grand chose encore, car il était bien trop petit pour réussir à faire quoi que ce soit. Mais Bellamy semblait absorbé. Clarke le remarquait d'ailleurs. Elle se demanda si elle avait bien fait de les faire entrer dans la vie de Bellamy, ne s'étant même pas préoccupée du fait qu'il avait peut-être une famille de son côté, et qu'elle n'avait peut-être pas le droit de l'en séparer. Mais au regard que Bellamy posait sur son fils, tous ses doutes s'envolèrent.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit finalement sur une silhouette qu'elle ne s'attendait pas forcément à voir maintenant. Finn et sa compagne étaient là, car elle les avait appelés pour les prévenir. Et Finn lui avait dit qu'il viendrait après le travail, censé durer encore deux heures. Mais apparemment, il s'était arrangé pour finir plus tôt. Et ne semblait pas très content de voir que son fils était dans les bras de Bellamy.

 **_ Qu'est ce que c'est ce bordel?** Demanda-t-il en haussant un peu trop la voix.

Sam sursauta avant de tourner son regard vers son père, et se mit à pleurer. Bellamy, qui avait senti le petit corps se raidir, s'était relevé et l'avait tendu à Clarke, ne sachant pas ce qu'il devait faire. Il se plaça face à Finn pour le saluer, malgré qu'il était sûrement le seul ici à faire cet effort.

 **_ Bonjour...**

 **_ Je m'en fiche de ton bonjour! Tu n'as rien à faire ici!**

 **_ Finn! Tu pourrais être reconnaissant, il a sauvé notre fils! Il a le droit d'être là autant que toi!**

 **_ Ah bon? Tu veux quoi Blake? Me prendre mon fils?**

Blake.. alors ce Finn s'était renseigné sur lui? C'était pas vraiment une surprise en fait. Bellamy serra ses poings, essayant de contrôler ses nerfs. Octavia le remarqua, elle connaissait son frère mieux que quiconque. Elle se rapprocha de lui, et se plaça à ses côtés, lui faisant comprendre que ce n'était pas l'endroit pour ça, même si elle avait vraiment envie qu'il en mette une à ce mec.

 **_ Si c'est ce que tu crois alors tu es plus bête que ce que je pensais.**

 **_ Tu dégages tout de suite d'ici!** Dit-il en hurlant cette fois, et en attrapant la chemise de Bellamy par le col.

Mais Clarke n'avait pas accepté son geste. Elle tenait son fils dans ses bras qui hurlait de peur, et voir Finn dans cet état, lui retournait l'estomac. Il ne pensait qu'à lui, encore une fois, il ne pensait pas à Sam, mais à son égo.

 **_ Finn ça suffit!**

C'est elle qui avait crié cette fois. Car elle n'en pouvait plus.

 **_ Tu es ridicule! Et tu fais peur à Sam! Alors maintenant, tu te calmes. Pense à ton fils bordel!**

Quand il avait posé ses yeux sur elle, et sur Sam qui pleurait dans ses bras, il avait regretté son attitude. Il s'était laissé emporté par ses émotions, et ses nerfs avaient laché, le laissant déverser toute la colère qu'il avait en lui. Il reconnaissait que ce Bellamy Blake avait sauvé son fils, et qu'il devait le lui dire, mais au fond de lui, il savait que cet homme pouvait lui prendre tout ce qu'il avait construit avec Clarke il y a quelques années, même si aujourd'hui, ils n'étaient plus ensemble.

 **_ Je pense à lui qu'est ce que tu crois? Je suis là je te signale... Mais... Et toi tu penses à lui? Alors que tu compte l'éloigner de moi?**

Bellamy écoutait sans savoir quoi dire. Il essayait de comprendre ce que ça voulait dire, et visiblement, Octavia était dans le même cas. Aucun des deux ne bougeaient, pas même la femme qui était entrée avec Finn quelques minutes auparavant.

 **_ Je comptais te le dire. Comment tu le sais?**

 **_ Ton notaire m'a appelé parce qu'il arrivait pas à te joindre. Ils ont trouvé un acheteur pour ton appartement, et ils ont besoin que tu remplisse des papiers. Tu veux partir Clarke... Tu veux m'enlever mon fils...**

 **_ Non Finn...** dit-elle en se rapprochant de lui, avant de déposer le petit dans ses bras. **Je veux juste déménager à Boston, retrouver ma vie, ma mère... Mais je ne t'enlèverai jamais Sam. Tu resteras toujours son père, et tu pourras venir le voir tant que tu veux.**

 **_ Tu vas si loin, et tu veux me faire croire que je pourrais le voir quand je veux...**

Clarke avait tellement envie de lui faire comprendre que c'était pas les quelques heures de vol qui changeraient énormément de choses, car il ne venait pas non plus très souvent alors qu'il était dans la même ville. Mais elle se ravisa. Elle en avait marre des reproches et de la tension qui régnait dans la pièce. Ils étaient dans un hôpital, ce n'était certainement pas l'endroit pour régler ce problème.

 **_ On en reparle plus tard. On va te laisser avec lui, vous avez des choses à rattraper.**

Elle remarqua les larmes qu'il avait au bord des yeux, et se pencha vers lui pour déposer un baiser sur ses joues. Finn n'avait jamais été bien plus grand qu'elle, et elle n'avait jamais eu à faire beaucoup d'efforts pour l'embrasser. Contrairement à Bellamy. Elle se surprit à faire cette comparaison dans sa tête et se recula. Elle déposa un baiser sur le crane de son fils en lui murmurant des mots doux, et finit par sortir de la pièce, suivie d'Octavia et de Bellamy. Elle avait besoin d'un café, un bon café pour la détendre et faire évacuer tout ça. Ils s'assirent à une table, tous les trois avec une boisson fumante devant eux, mais le silence régnait. C'est Octavia qui décida de le rompre, et qui demanda ce que voulait dire toute cette histoire.

 **_ Tu vas retourner à Boston?**

* * *

 **Coucouuuuuuuu !**

 **Me voilà enfin de retour!**

 **Alors merci à tous pour vos messages, mon spectacle s'est très bien passé au final, j'étais super stressée mais pour pas grand chose en fait. ^^**

 **Du coup, je tenais à vous informer que désormais, je posterai une fois par semaine, pour reprendre un peu d'avance sur l'écriture de mes fics ^^**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu en tout cas et que la vraie rencontre père-fils a été à la hauteur de vos attentes! :D**

 **Gros bisous !**


	11. Chapitre 11

**CHAPITRE 11**

* * *

 **_ Tu vas retourner à Boston?**

 **_ Oui. J'ai mis en vente mon appart. Plus rien ne me retient ici... Je veux retrouver ma vie, et ma mère. Finn a refait sa vie ici, mais moi je n'ai que Raven.**

 **_ C'est pas moi qui vais m'en plaindre,** ajouta Bellamy qui était resté silencieux jusque là. **Je veux dire... Je viens de rencontrer Sam... et c'est un petit gars super cool.**

Clarke lui lança un sourire, pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle savait ce qu'il avait voulu dire, même s'il n'avait pas osé le dire clairement.

 **_ Finn va me faire une vie.**

 **_ Il comprendra. Ça risque de prendre du temps.**

 **_ J'espère.**

 **_ Tu as prévu une date?**

 **_ Je dois attendre que Sam puisse sortir. Il va rester quelques semaines pour vérifier que son état est stable, et reprendre des forces correctement. Dehors la vie est plus dûre, alors il a besoin d'être en forme.**

 **_ On sera là en tout cas. Si tu as besoin pour le déménagement aussi!** Lui dit Octavia qui se pencha un peu sur le côté pour lui taper dans l'épaule avec la sienne.

Clarke rit, avant de poser sa tête sur celle de la brune à ses côtés. Elle était contente de voir qu'elle était tout de même soutenue. Ça lui faisait du bien, et pour une fois, elle n'avait pas l'impression de faire tout de travers.

Ils avaient finalement quitté l'hôpital pour se rendre chez Clarke, Finn ayant décidé de rester pour passer la nuit avec son fils. Quand Octavia avait passé la porte d'entrée, ses yeux s'étaient écarquillés en découvrant l'appartement de son idole, désormais son amie. Elle en fit le tour, s'exclamant à chaque truc qu'elle voyait et qu'elle trouvait classe. Bellamy avait rit devant ce spectacle, entraînant Clarke avec lui.

Ils avaient convenu que ce serait Bellamy qui cuisinerait, encore. Clarke avait beaucoup apprécié sa cuisine la dernière fois qu'il était venu, et elle voulait y goûter une nouvelle fois. Alors elle s'était assise sur son plan de travail, à côté de la planche sur laquelle il coupait ses légumes. Elle sirotait une bière, tandis que lui essayait de couper ses ingrédients sans se laisser distraire par les cuisses de la jeune femme. Ils étaient début Avril, et il faisait déjà chaud. Clarke portait un short, et malheureusement pour lui, ça ne lui laissait aucun répit. Surtout pas à son petit coeur. Il remerciait le ciel que sa soeur ait eu envie de prendre une douche et ne soit pas là pour assister à ça.

 **_ T'es obligée de t'asseoir là Clarke?**

 **_ Pourquoi je gêne? Je suis chez moi je te rappelle.** Dit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

 **_ Tu me déconcentre oui.**

Clarke rit un instant, avant de voir le regard de Bellamy se poser de temps en temps sur ses cuisses. Elle ne cherchait pas forcément à attirer son attention, elle n'y pensait même pas, mais ça lui faisait du bien de voir qu'en fait, elle était toujours désirable. En même temps, qui n'apprécierait pas? Elle descendit donc de son plan de travail pour aller s'asseoir sur un tabouret en face de lui. Elle remarqua qu'il ne la regardait pas, qu'il restait concentré sur ses légumes, mais qu'il avait murmuré un merci un peu gêné. Elle avait laissé son regard sur lui, sans dire un mot. Elle voulait juste rester là, et le regarder faire. Mais Octavia était revenue de la douche, toute pimpante dans son pyjama. Elle lui fit un sourire et se rapprocha avant de prendre la bière de son frère qui trônait sur le plan de travail, et d'en boire une gorgée.

 **_ C'est la mienne ça!** Fit-il avec un regard faussement énervé.

 **_ Trop tard. Prends en une autre!**

Octavia rit et se mit à courir pour se cacher derrière Clarke avec un regard de vainqueur. Bellamy capitula et ouvrit le frigo pour en attraper une nouvelle et l'ouvrir. Sa soeur avait toujours adoré lui piquer ses affaires, ça allait des vêtements, jusqu'aux frites dans son assiette, et ses boissons. Elle n'avait jamais eu de problème à boire dans le même verre que lui, après tout, c'était son frère. Clarke, qui avait toujours été fille unique, aimait la relation qu'il y avait entre les deux, et aurait aimé connaître ce lien si fort qui semblait les unir.

 **_ On regarde un film ce soir?** Demanda Octavia en direction de Clarke?

 **_ Si tu veux. Tu as une idée?**

 **_ Hum... Ouais! Tu aimes les films d'action il me semble...**

 **_ Comment tu..**

 **_ Les interviews Clarke. Je te rappelle que je suis une de tes fans!** Dit elle avec un sourire.

Elle fila à l'étage dans la chambre que Clarke lui prêtait pour l'occasion et attrapa son ordinateur portable qu'elle avait fourré dans sa valise. Elle en profita pour envoyer la photo de Bellamy et Sam à Lincoln, et s'attarda à la regarder quelques instants. Ils étaient vraiment beaux tous les deux, et réellement pareils. Octavia adorait la photo qu'elle avait prise, réalisant ce qu'elle représentait. Son frère avait un fils. Certe un fils biologique seulement, mais un fils tout de même. Et elle aimait ça. Elle n'aimait pas la vie que menait Bellamy, avec Mel notamment et elle aimerait le voir heureux,avec une famille. Et qui sait, il pourrait l'avoir plus vite que prévu.

Elle décida de redescendre au salon pour ne pas se faire attendre trop longtemps, et trouva Clarke en pleine contemplation d'un beau cuisinier, concentré sur sa casserole. Alors elle ne put s'empêcher de se rapprocher de la blonde et de se pencher à son oreille.

 **_ Il est libre si tu veux...**

Clarke sursauta, ce qui fit se retourner Bellamy, se demandant ce qui se passait. Mais il ne trouva qu'Octavia qui riait, et Clarke qui semblait gênée. Alors il sourit, et se replongea dans sa préparation.

Octavia fit un clin d'oeil à Clarke, qui ne semblait plus savoir où se mettre. Elle n'avait jamais imaginé ce genre de choses avec lui, et elle ne pensait pas une seule seconde que ça soit possible. Mais avec ce qu'Octavia lui avait dit, elle n'était plus sûre de rien. Il était libre. C'était un fait. Mais est ce que lui de son côté, pensait à la même chose? C'était peut-être trop tôt pour qu'elle envisage quoi que ce soit, car de toute façon, elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle ressentait quelque chose pour lui... Elle le trouvait beau.. et intéressant.. et bon, avec un coeur en or... ok stop, elle ne devait pas penser à ça. Elle fit les gros yeux à la brune qui sirota une nouvelle fois sa bière, fière du chaos qu'elle avait semé dans le petit coeur de la jeune maman.

Le repas s'était bien passé, et le plat de Bellamy avait fait fureur. Ce n'était rien de très compliqué, des pates avec une sauce bolognaise maison, mais Clarke l'avait dévoré avec plaisir. Elle ne mangeait plus très bien depuis des années, et elle appréciait d'autant plus quand on cuisinait pour elle.

Une fois débarrassé et le lave vaisselle lancé, ils se posèrent tous sur l'immense canapé d'angle de Clarke, et Octavia lança le film sur son ordinateur, qui s'afficha sur le grand écran de sa télé. Elle avait choisi de mettre le dernier Marvel, racontant la fin de la vie de Logan, alias Wolverine. Ça faisait quelques mois qu'il était sorti, et Clarke n'avait même pas pris le temps d'aller le voir. Raven avait essayé pourtant, sachant très bien que Clarke adorait ce genre de films. Mais elle ne voulait pas prendre le temps d'y aller, et qu'il arrive un truc à Sam pendant ce temps là. Elle se devait d'être toujours disponible pour lui.

Le film était noir, bien plus que les précédents films de la firme. Mais elle ne détournait pas les yeux. Elle était absorbée par l'histoire, par les images. Elle en oubliait tout, car à ce moment là, il n'y avait qu'elle, ses amis, et ce film. Sam allait bien, et était sauvé, alors elle ne devait plus s'inquiéter pour lui.

Alors qu'elle vit le générique défiler sous ses yeux, elle se retint de parler. Elle n'aimait pas cette fin, elle n'aimait pas la mort de ce personnage si emblématique qu'elle adorait. Mais en même temps, elle la comprenait. C'était le cicle de la vie. Octavia demanda si elle mettait un autre film, et autant Bellamy que Clarke, approuva son choix. Ils n'étaient pas si fatigués que ça, malgré le voyage, malgré les émotions. Alors ils reportèrent leur attention sur l'écran, où un nouveau film commençait.

Ce n'est qu'une fois la fin de celui ci qu'Octavia remarqua le silence qui régnait dans l'appartement. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil sur le côté, et vit que son frère et clarke dormaient... collés l'un contre l'autre. Ils étaient beaux, et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Clarke était presque allongée sur la méridienne de son canapé, tandis que Bellamy, qui était jusque là, assis au bord de l'angle, avait posé ses pieds lui aussi sur la méridienne, se rapprochant de Clarke. Il n'avait pas du le faire exprés, mais elle aimait cette vision. Alors elle se releva sans faire de bruit, et monta à l'étage pour attraper une couverture sur le lit de Clarke, enfin, ce qu'elle déduisait être son lit puisque la pièce n'avait pas l'air de beaucoup servir.

Elle redescendit aussi silencieusement, et déposa la couverture sur les deux corps encore endormis, avant d'éteindre ordinateur et télé et de remonter pour aller cette fois ci, se coucher. Elle regarda son téléphone où elle découvrit un message de Lincoln, qui ne dormait visiblement pas. Il était surement avec Murphy au bar, ne voulant pas le laisser seul, même si en semaine, c'était beaucoup plus calme. Il avait adoré la photo, et avait affirmé que la ressemblance était plus que frappante. Elle avait sourit. Fière d'elle. Fière de sa photo. Fière de son frère. Elle décida de lui téléphoner pour lui raconter en détails ce qui s'était passé, et puis parce que sa voix lui manquait. Elle était restée quelques minutes avec lui, avant que la fatigue ne se fasse ressentir et que son corps s'écroule dans le sommeil.

Lincoln avait rit, devant le regard de Murphy qui se demandait bien pourquoi.

 **_ Elle s'est endormi alors que je lui parlais.**

 **_ Parce que tu es ennuyeux Lincoln!** Fit-il un sourire aux lèvres.

Lincoln lança un torchon à son ami, qui le reçu en pleine tête. Celle là, il l'avait pas vue venir. Mais il ne s'en offusqua pas, au contraire. C'était drôle. Il regarda le téléphone que Lincoln lui tendait, et ses yeux tombèrent sur la photo qu'elle lui avait envoyé. Murphy comprit tout de suite, car le regard du petit garçon était le même que celui de Bellamy. Il avait eu vent de l'histoire, mais ne s'attendait pas à ça.

 **_ Ouah... Il peut pas le renier c'est clair!**

 **_ Excusez moi, je peux avoir un mojito s'il vous plait?**

Il se retourna vers une petite brune qui le regardait, avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. Elle semblait timide et gênée devant lui, et Murphy pouvait voir au loin, un groupe de filles qui gloussaient en les regardant.

 **_ Laisse moi deviner... gage?**

 **_ Euh oui...**

 **_ Je m'appelle Murphy! Je te fais ton mojito tout de suite.**

 **_ Merci...** fit elle alors qu'il posa le verre devant elle avec un clin d'oeil. **Moi c'est Emori.**

* * *

 **Coucou ! :D**

 **J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous n'avez pas trop froid! Je sais que suivant les régions c'est une peu catastrophique niveau neige alors bon courage à ceux qui en ont!**

 **J'espère que cette suite vous aura plus en tout cas ! :D**

 **Gros bisous !**


	12. Chapitre 12

**CHAPITRE 12**

* * *

[..]

 **_ Octavia dépêche!**

Bellamy faisait les cents pas dans l'appartement de sa soeur et Lincoln, laissant son impatience prendre le dessus sur lui. Il attendait depuis une bonne demi heure que sa soeur sorte de la salle de bain, alors que Lincoln riait de le voir comme ça. Clarke et Sam étaient arrivés à Boston dans la matinée, ils venaient vivre ici, et Bellamy mourrait d'envie de les voir. Cela faisait un peu plus d'un mois que Sam était réveillé, mais Clarke avait mis un moment avant de pouvoir venir. Déjà, Sam était resté quelques semaines à l'hôpital, afin que son état soit complètement vérifié et que les médecins acceptent de le laisser sortir. Ensuite, il y avait toute la paperasse, pour vendre l'appartement, puis le vider du peu de choses que Clarke voulait garder, et puis il y avait eu Finn. Celui ci avait essayé d'enlever Sam à sa mère, et ça avait fini dans un tribunal. Heureusement, le juge avait très bien vu que Clarke était celle qui était restée le plus avec son fils à l'hôpital, qui s'en occupait le plus, et il lui avait confié la garde exclusive. Ça avait été un soulagement pour Bellamy, qui n'aurait pas du tout aimé que l'inverse se produise. Il avait proposé à Clarke d'aller lui casser la gueule, mais elle avait rit avant de le remercier. Elle était trop gentille avec Finn, lui proposant de venir tout de même le voir s'il le souhaitait. Mais à ce qu'elle lui avait raconté, il l'avait insultée de tous les noms avant de quitter le tribunal. Et depuis, elle n'avait pas de nouvelles. C'était dans un sens un bon point, même s'il fallait avouer que ce serait moins cool pour Sam, le jour où il se demanderait où est son père.

 **_ Je suis là c'est bon!**

Bellamy soupira en passant sa main dans ses cheveux. Ils avaient prévu de rejoindre Clarke chez sa mère, et il stressait. Il avait vraiment envie de la voir, elle lui manquait, et lui parler par téléphone ne lui suffisait plus. Et puis, Sam était sorti, et il allait bien, alors il voulait commencer à connaître ce petit, son fils, dans un univers autre que l'hôpital.

Lincoln se releva du canapé, et ils quittèrent l'appartement pour prendre la voiture. Lincoln conduisait, parce qu'il savait que Bellamy ne tenait pas assez en place pour ça. Le trajet fut rapide, car le lotissement de la mère de Clarke n'était pas très loin. Il connaissait bien l'endroit, et n'eut pas de mal à trouver de quelle maison il s'agissait. Bellamy regardait le jardin, où il y avait une petite balançoire d'installée, ainsi qu'une petite cabane. La mère de Clarke avait du tout prévoir pour l'arrivée de son petit fils. Il se mit à sourire, mais le perdit quand il sentit la voiture se garer. Son stresse revenait. Il ne pouvait dire pourquoi il était autant stressé, surtout qu'il connaissait bien Clarke désormais, elle était son amie.

Une fois devant la porte, Octavia s'empressa de sonner, et la porte s'ouvrit quelques minutes après sur une dame d'une cinquantaine d'années. Elle était belle, et ressemblait beaucoup à Clarke. Elle leur fit un énorme sourire et s'écarta pour les faire entrer. Clarke lui avait déjà parler d'eux, et elle était heureuse de les rencontrer. Elle prit Bellamy dans ses bras, et lui murmura au moins trois merci, ce qui le fit rire.

 **_ C'est normal Abby.**

Elle lui fit un nouveau sourire, avant de leur dire que Clarke était entrain de donner le bain à Sam, et referma la porte derrière eux.

_ **Je vous offre quelque chose à boire?**

Ils acceptèrent avant de la suivre jusqu'à la cuisine. Bellamy regardait les murs, recouverts de cadres photos. Il y en avait beaucoup, de Clarke, de son père, qu'il voyait pour la première fois, de tous les trois ensemble. Ils étaient beaux. Octavia aussi avait regardé les photos, en particulier les photos de Clarke quand elle était à l'école. Elle la reconnaissait, elle la voyait parfois dans la cours de l'école, mais jamais elles n'avaient discuté. Bellamy regarda la photo sur laquelle sa soeur bloquait, et son coeur s'arrêta. Cette scène, il s'en souvenait. Ce jour là, sur le parking recouvert de neige de l'école, alors qu'il attendait Octavia pour la ramener à la maison, il y avait un homme qui cherchait à prendre en photo sa fille. Mais au moment où le flash de l'appareil photo s'était déclenché, l'écharpe de la petite fille s'était envolée, et Bellamy l'avait rattrapée, et avait un peu épousseté la neige qui s'était accrochée. La petite fille s'était rapprochée de lui en courant, et l'avait remercié chaleureusement. Il l'avait trouvé rigolote avec son nez rougi par le froid, et ses tresses blondes qui dépassaient de son bonnet. Il n'en revenait pas. C'était Clarke. Il se mit à sourire tout seul, et sa soeur se demandait bien ce qu'il avait. Alors il avait raconté l'histoire, et même Abby avait rit de cette coïncidence.

 **_ Oui Clarke avait toujours le nez rouge quand il faisait froid. C'est même toujours le cas.**

 **_ Qu'est ce qui est toujours le cas?** Demanda la blonde en arrivant avec Sam dans les bras.

 **_ Ton nez rouge quand il fait froid.**

Elle s'offusqua en riant de leur sujet de discussion, et se rapprocha pour les prendre chacun leur tour dans ses bras. Arrivée devant Bellamy, elle lui fit un bisou sur la joue en le prenant dans ses bras, et plaça Sam devant lui.

 **_ Sam regarde, tu te souviens de Bellamy?**

Le petit garçon sembla un peu timide, mais hocha finalement la tête. Un petit de cet âge là se souvenait pas forcément des personnes qu'il voyait, surtout si ça remontait, mais Sam avait été marqué par sa rencontre avec Bellamy, autant que l'inverse. Il tendit ses bras à Bellamy qui ne put refuser la demande de son fils, et l'attrapa, devant le grand sourire de tout le monde.

 **_ Comment s'est passé le voyage?** Demanda-t-il en plantant ses yeux dans ceux de Clarke.

 **_ C'était long, mais heureusement c'est fini.** Dit-elle en souriant.

Elle se rapprocha de sa mère qui s'occupait de préparer les cafés pour tout le monde et attrapa un plateau où elle y plaça les tasses pleines, le sucre et quelques petits gâteaux, et le ramena au salon. Tous la suivirent, avant de s'asseoir. Quand Bellamy s'assit, Sam se laissa glisser de ses genoux et une fois par terre, alla chercher quelques uns de ses jouets qui se trouvaient sur un tapis de jeu dans le coin de la pièce. Il les ramena devant Bellamy afin de jouer avec lui, et tout le monde souriait. Ils étaient beaux tous les deux, et personne ne pouvait expliquer le fait que Sam s'accroche de cette façon à Bellamy. C'était peut-être naturel entre eux, ils avaient une connexion, qui ne s'expliquait que par le sang. Clarke ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux de son fils, et de son père. Elle savait que Sam ne pourrait pas comprendre, mais à ses yeux à elle, Bellamy n'était pas n'importe qui, il était son père, et s'il voulait faire partie de la vie de Sam, elle en serait plus qu'heureuse. Finn n'était plus là, elle savait qu'il ne viendrait pas jusqu'ici pour voir Sam. Mais entre les deux, elle savait que Bellamy était celui qui était fait, pour être avec Sam. Et elle aimait le fait qu'il soit venu les voir à peine ils étaient arrivés à Boston.

 **_ Ma chérie?** Demanda Abby en voyant que sa fille n'avait pas écouté.

 **_ Pardon?** Répondit la blonde en reportant son attention sur sa mère.

 **_ Je disais que Bellamy a remarqué quelque chose en regardant les photos. Tu te souviens quand ton écharpe s'est envolée dans la neige, alors que ton père prenait la photo?**

 **_ Oui, ce jour là, heureusement un garçon l'avait rattrapée, il devait être au lycée ou un truc du... C'est pas vrai! C'était toi?** Fit-elle à Bellamy qui la regardait en souriant.

 **_ Oui. Quand j'ai vu cette photo, je me suis remémoré tes tresses blondes, et ton nez rouge quand tu m'avais remercié d'avoir rattrapé ton écharpe. J'attendais Octavia à ce moment là.**

 **_ C'est fou quand même!**

Ils se mirent à rire, et Clarke continuait de sourire à Bellamy. A l'époque, elle était gamine, mais elle se souvient qu'elle avait trouvé ce garçon réellement beau, le fantasme du grand frère des copines sûrement. Comme quoi, ses goûts ne changeaient pas trop avec le temps.

 **_ Maman gaté!**

Sam se mit à essayer de monter sur ses genoux, et elle posa sa tasse sur la petite table pour l'aider à monter. Il se plaça sur ses genoux, et plaça ses petits bras autour de son cou. Clarke passa les siens autour de la taille de son fils, et déposa quelques baisers sur son front. Il était fatigué, le voyage était épuisant déjà pour elle, et elle savait que c'était pire pour lui. Et puis, il n'avait pas dormi depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés.

 **_ Tu vas manger et tu vas aller au dodo mon coeur. Tu es crevé.**

Elle se balança un peu avec son fils et caressait son dos. Bellamy la regardait faire, semblant complètement absorbé par ce qu'il voyait. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait réellement comment Clarke se comportait avec son fils, et il devait avouer qu'il aimait beaucoup cette relation qu'elle avait avec lui. Elle était belle, dans son rôle de maman autant qu'elle était belle en temps normal.

Abby se leva pour aller préparer une assiette pour Sam, et revint quelques minutes après. Clarke se leva, et plaça Sam dans une petite chaise haute, et plaça devant lui l'assiette que lui tendait Abby.

 **_ Tu veux lui donner Bellamy?** Demanda-t-elle en remarquant qu'il la regardait.

 **_ Euh.. oui, je veux bien.**

Il se releva sous les rires de sa soeur et se rapprocha de la blonde.

 **_ Met toi là.**

Elle lui montra la chaise et lui tendit la petite cuillère.

 **_ Il aime bien essayer de manger tout seul, mais c'est pas encore ça.**

Bellamy planta la cuillère dans la purée avant de l'avancer vers la bouche de Sam. Mais il en avait un peu trop mis et quand son fils referma la bouche, la moitié retomba sur son bavoir. Il semblait un peu paniqué, ce qui fit rire Clarke qui ne le lâchait pas. Elle plaça la main sur celle de Bellamy pour lui montrer à peu près combien il fallait remplir la cuillère, avant de le relâcher et le laisser faire tout seul. C'était beaucoup mieux, et Sam semblait aimer manger, même si c'était Bellamy qui lui donnait. Au fil des cuillères, il prenait un peu plus d'assurance, et aimait bien s'occuper du petit garçon. Celui ci lui faisait quelques sourires, qui réchauffaient le coeur de Bellamy. Il attrapa le petit yaourt que lui tendait Abby, et Bellamy vit les yeux de Sam s'illuminer. Il rit un instant, et Clarke le regarda.

 **_ Il a l'air d'adorer les yaourts.**

 **_ Oui! Surtout ceux à la pêche! Je comprend pas, je déteste ça!**

 **_ Moi j'adore!**

Il fut aussi étonné qu'elle de cette révélation. Sam avait pris quelques traits de Bellamy, et ses goûts en matière de nourriture. Il avait les larmes aux yeux, et se reconcentra sur son fils, qui attendait impatiemment de goûter à son yaourt.

* * *

Coucou !

Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre et j'espère que celui ci vous plait ! Que pensez vous de Bellamy et Sam? :D

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez en tout cas!

J'ai beaucoup moins de reviews depuis que je poste à de plus larges intervalles et ça m'attriste mais je suis désolée, ça devient compliqué pour moi pour vous faire des suites si rapprochées, avec tout ce que je fais à côté :/

Néanmoins, merci à ceux qui continuent de me suivre ! Vous êtes des amours !


	13. Chapitre 13

**CHAPITRE 13**

* * *

Tandis que tout le monde s'activait à mettre la table pour le repas, Clarke et Bellamy étaient montés à l'étage pour aller coucher Sam. Il fallait qu'il fasse sa sieste, il était encore petit, et avait besoin de récupérer.

Octavia aidait Abby avec le repas, tandis que Lincoln s'occupait de monter le lit en bois qui était encore emballé. Abby n'avait pas eu le courage de le monter seule depuis qu'elle l'avait acheté, et elle n'avait pas pu se résigner à demander à sa fille qui était bien trop occupée avec son fils. Alors en bon mec qui se respecte, il lui avait proposé son aide. Mais il devait avouer que ce truc n'était pas si simple à monter.

 **_ Je suis vraiment contente que Clarke vous ait rencontrés, et je dis pas ça seulement pour Sam. Je vois très bien à quel point elle semble heureuse avec vous.**

 **_ Moi aussi Abby. Je suis une grande Fan de Clarke depuis des années, et je savais qu'elle était dans la même école que moi, ce qui a renforcé mon adoration envers elle je crois. Et depuis que je la connais en vrai, je l'adore encore plus, c'est une fille formidable! Et puis, entre nous, elle a aussi un effet bénéfique sur nous, et sur Bell.**

Elles se firent un sourire malicieux, sachant très bien qu'il y avait réellement quelque chose entre ces deux là, quelque chose qui arriverait un jour ou l'autre.

A l'étage, Clarke ferma la porte de son ancienne chambre, qu'elle avait repris avec Sam, le temps qu'elle trouve un nouvel endroit pour vivre. Elle avait installé Sam dans un petit lit parapluie, ce qui était bien pratique le temps qu'elle était là. Bellamy lui fit un sourire, ayant apprécié participer à ce que c'était de coucher un petit garçon. Il avait un peu oublié maintenant qu'Octavia était grande, et puis, quand il le faisait il était jeune, et ne voyait pas les choses de la même manière. Quand Clarke se retourna pour se diriger vers le salon, il attrapa son bras pour la retenir, et elle se replaça devant lui, silencieuse, et attendant qu'il parle.

 **_ Ecoute Clarke... Je voulais te remercier... Je sais que tu ne peux pas dire à Sam qui je suis... Mais merci de me faire entrer comme ça dans sa vie.**

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux, et il se demanda s'il avait dit quelque chose de mal. Elle se rapprocha de lui, et baissa un peu la tête.

 **_ Bellamy... Tu voudrais... Non oublies.** Fit-elle en s'écartant de lui.

 **_ Non attends!** Dit-il en essayant de ne pas faire de bruit. **Dis moi.. S'il te plait.**

Elle replanta ses yeux dans les siens, et Bellamy sentit une vague d'émotion prendre possession de son corps. La voir comme ça en face de lui lui faisait quelque chose, il devait le reconnaître.

 **_ Si jamais tu en as envie... Je lui dirai. Je veux dire, quand il pourra comprendre.**

Bellamy ne put réprimer son sourire, et attrapa Clarke pour la serrer dans ses bras. Oui ça lui ferait réellement plaisir même. Et encore plus le fait qu'elle l'envisage.

 **_ Oui. Je veux être là d'accord? Je veux être là pour lui, et je veux être là pour toi. Si tu as besoin, tu m'appelles d'accord!**

 **_ Oui!**

Elle s'accrocha à son tee-shirt et il déposa ses lèvres sur son crane. Il aimait la proximité de leurs corps, et quand il y réfléchissait, ils l'avaient toujours eu, dès leur rencontre. Il n'expliquait pas ce lien qu'ils avaient eu rapidement tous les deux, et cette absence de gêne entre les deux. Ils étaient proches, ils étaient amis, et chacun savait qu'il ne pouvait se passer de l'autre.

 **_ On descend?** Demanda-t-il en chuchotant.

 **_ Oui.**

Elle parlait aussi doucement que lui pour ne pas risquer de réveiller Sam qui dormait seulement de l'autre coté de la porte. Il se détacha d'elle et remarqua qu'elle avait le regard embrumé par l'émotion. Depuis quelques mois, celui de Bellamy était souvent comme ça, à cause de tout ce que devenait sa vie. Mais ça ne le dérangeait pas. Ils arrivèrent à la salle à manger et se mirent à rire en découvrant Lincoln qui pestait toute seul contre le lit qu'il essayait de monter, et Bellamy se précipita pour aller aider son ami avant qu'ils ne passent à table.

[..]

Clarke regarda la petite maison devant elle en souriant. Elle était heureuse, elle avait réussi à trouver un petite maison de campagne, à l'extérieur de la ville, avec un grand jardin, et elle avait eu un énorme coup de coeur. La maison était en fait une ancienne petite ferme qui avait été entièrement rénovée, et elle l'adorait. Le jardin était magnifique, bien décoré, avec une piscine clôturée, un plus pour Sam, une grande aire de jeu, avec balançoire et tout ce qu'il fallait pour un petit. Clarke s'était demandée pourquoi la maison était en vente, mais les enfants ayant grandi, et quitté la maison, les parents qui se faisaient vieux avaient besoin d'une maison de plein pieds, et sans trop de terrain. Car la maison se trouvait sur deux étages, et Clarke avait réellement aimé les vieilles poutres de la chambre à l'étage. Et l'escalier en bois qui y menait.

 **_ C'est magnifique Clarke!** S'écria Raven en la prenant dans ses bras.

Aujourd'hui, elle emménageait, et Raven avait fait le déplacement rien que pour ça. Elle ne voulait pas rater ça! Bien sûr, tout le monde était là, Octavia et Lincoln, Bellamy, sa mère, qui s'occupait plus de Sam que de déménager, et même Murphy, qu'elle avait connu il y a peu, qui était venu accompagné d'une demoiselle prénommée Emori. Ces deux là étaient amis, mais se cherchaient relativement souvent. Clarke savait qu'ils ne tarderaient pas à se mettre ensemble. Clarke souriait, elle était vraiment heureuse que tout le monde soit venu pour elle, pour l'aider à bouger ses meubles. Certains avaient été stockés dans le garage d'Abby, et d'autres étaient encore neufs, car Clarke avait eu envie de changement. La chambre de Sam était entièrement neuve, déjà pour s'adapter à sa taille, et puis à ses goûts aussi. Bellamy lui avait proposé de refaire la chambre de Sam dès qu'il avait su qu'elle avait trouvé sa maison, et était venu avec elle durant quelques jours pour faire les peintures. Elle avait vraiment aimé qu'il se démène autant pour la faire, et elle avait vu qu'il avait pris plaisir à le faire. Elle savait que cette chambre serait magnifique.

 **_ Clarke!**

 **_ Quoi?** Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Bellamy.

 **_ Viens, on a besoin de toi!**

Elle le vit sourire, et soupira. Elle déposa le gros carton qu'elle portait avant de se précipiter vers lui. Quand il souriait comme ça, elle savait qu'il préparait une bêtise, il en avait fait pas mal durant ce déménagement, et elle se demandait ce qu'il allait faire. Une fois devant lui, elle le vit cacher quelque chose dans son dos, et reconnut le petit lit qu'elle avait repéré dans un magasin.

 **_ J'ai une surprise pour toi. Prête?**

 **_ Oui!** Fit-elle en souriant.

Quand il s'écarta du lit, elle découvrit effectivement que c'était celui qu'elle avait repéré dans un magasin, un lit bas, dans les couleurs bois, en forme de petite cabane. Sam l'avait aussi adoré, et avait voulu celui là. Clarke l'avait encore plus aimé. Mais en y regardant bien, il était différent, et elle en eut les larmes aux yeux. Sur le haut du lit, au dessus de la petite porte qui menait dans le coin lit, se trouvait trois petites lettres sculptées, en forme de dinosaures, et qui représentaient le nom de Sam. Clarke porta ses mains à sa bouche tellement elle trouvait ce geste magnifique. Il lui expliqua qu'il avait demandé à un de ses anciens amis de l'école de lui sculpter ça spécialement pour Sam, et elle en fut touchée. Elle lui sauta dans les bras en riant, et le remercia un paquet de fois. Bellamy était heureux de l'effet de sa surprise, et ne put s'empêcher de passer ses mains autour du corps de la blonde pour la rapprocher de lui. Cela faisait désormais plusieurs mois qu'il la connaissait, et s'y attachait de plus en plus. Il avait commencé à s'imaginer un peu plus proche d'elle, beaucoup plus proche même. Et il avait remarqué, qu'il commençait à ressentir autre chose pour elle que ce qu'il s'imaginait. Désormais, il ne la voyait plus comme son amie. Il ne lui avait pas dit par contre, ne voulant pas gacher leur amitié si elle n'était pas dans le même optique que lui. Au moment où il avait fait le point sur ce qu'il ressentait, il avait pris ses distances avec Mel, qui avait compris que Bellamy cherchait quelque chose qu'elle ne pourrait pas lui offrir, et ne s'était pas vexée, loin de là. Désormais, il était libre comme l'air, presque autant que pendant leur petit jeu, mais cette fois, c'était clair.

 **_ ça te plait?** Demanda-t-il en chuchotant à son oreille.

 **_ Je t'adore Bell! C'est magnifique! Tu es un amour!**

Elle ne se détacha pas tout de suite de lui, et Bellamy appréciait son étreinte. Il la garderait bien là toute la journée, mais ils avaient encore du boulot, et des meubles à monter. Alors ils se détachèrent en souriant tous les deux, et Bellamy attrapa le petit lit avec Lincoln, pour le monter dans la chambre de Sam. Clarke quant à elle le regardait partir, et entrer dans sa maison. Elle avait réellement été touchée de l'attention qu'il avait eu, et de l'implication qu'il prenait dans la vie de Sam. Il l'aimait bien et voulait s'en occuper, et le petit garçon avait l'air d'apprécier. Quelques semaines avaient suffit pour que Sam apprenne à dire son nom, presque comme il faut, et qu'il s'attache à lui.

Elle attrapa le carton qu'elle avait posé quelques minutes plus tôt, et l'emmena dans la maison. Arrivée au salon, elle soupira de voir tout ce qu'elle avait à faire une fois le déménagement terminé. Déballer les cartons, ce qu'elle détestait le plus. Alors elle commença, déjà avec les affaires de cuisine, afin de pouvoir ensuite préparer le repas pour tout le monde, afin de les remercier. Au bout de quelques heures, ils se jetèrent tous dans les canapés, épuisés et fiers d'avoir terminé. Clarke leur amena alors à boire, avec de quoi grignoter et lança un toast.

_ Je suis vraiment heureuse d'avoir partagé ce moment avec vous! Je vous remercierai jamais assez de votre aide, de tout ce que vous avez fait pour Sam, et pour moi! Cette maison, c'est aussi un peu la votre, si vous êtes dans le coin, elle vous sera toujours ouverte!

Ils firent tinter leurs verres ou leurs bières, et Clarke porta son verre à sa bouche. Elle était vraiment heureuse. Il y a quelques mois elle était seule, désormais elle avait une famille. Sam qui jouait dans son coin avec la grosse peluche dinosaure que Bellamy lui avait apporté à l'hopital, se rapprocha d'eux et attrapa un biscuit apéritif dans le bol sur la petite table. Tout le monde se mit à rire. Lui aussi avait le droit à son apéro de célébration!

* * *

 **Coucou !**

 **Me revoilà pour la suite de cette fic!**

 **Je suis super touchée de voir à quelle point vous l'aimez, merci pour vos commentaires, vous êtes des amours!**

 **J'espère que vous aimez toujours !**

 **Gros bisouuus !**


	14. Chapitre 14

**Coucou les loulous !**

 **Je viens de me rendre compte en lisant cette fic, que c'est de la guimauve du début à la fin, enfin, pas la fin vu qu'elle est en cours d'écriture xD**

 **Bon j'avoue, je suis une guimauve en soit, donc ça ne m'étonne pas trop xD**

 **J'espère en tout cas que vous aimez, ce chapitre n'échappe pas à la lettre xD**

 **Au fait, je suis sur Twitter s'il y en a qui y sont et qui veulent c'est ETHANA30 ! :D**

 **Gros bisous !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 14**

* * *

Bellamy avait chaud, et essuya son front pour la énième fois de la journée. Il faisait super beau aujourd'hui, et il savait que l'été se rapprochait à grand pas. Et malheureusement pour lui, aujourd'hui il travaillait au bar, alors que sa soeur et Clarke avait prévu d'aller un peu se promener avec Sam. Il aurait bien voulu y aller, mais il ne voulait pas demander à Murphy qu'il le remplace car il savait que celui ci avait rendez vous avec Emori. Il ne voulait pas gacher ça.

 **_ Beamy!**

Il déposa la cagette avec tous les verres qu'il venait de sortir de la plonge, et porta son attention vers la porte d'entrée, et le petit corps qui s'approchait de lui en courant. Il se mit à sourire, en regardant Sam, puis Clarke qui était juste derrière lui. Elle était belle, portait un petit short en jean, et un débardeur bleu. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux en une queue haute, ce qui la changeait énormément. Mais Bellamy adorait tout aussi bien la voir comme ça.

Il contourna le comptoir pour se rapprocher de Sam, qui connaissait désormais le chemin, et se pencha pour le prendre dans ses bras.

 **_ Salut bonhomme! Qu'est ce que tu fais là!?**

 **_ On va promener!**

 **_ Ouah, c'est super ça! Et vous allez où?** Demanda-t-il à Clarke qui était désormais à sa hauteur.

 **_ On a repéré un petit marché, mais il y a apparemment quelques animaux en présentation. Je crois que c'est un truc sur l'agriculture, et il ne connait pas tout ce qui est vaches, chevaux... C'est l'occasion. C'est dans un village pas loin, je sais plus le nom.**

Bellamy lui fit un sourire avant de reporter son regard sur Sam, qui lui tendait une petite figurine en forme de dinosaure. Il adorait ce petit, et la complicité qu'il avait réussi à avoir avec lui. Pourtant il n'avait pas fait grand chose, mais il se disait que peut-être, Sam avait senti que quelque chose les liait tous les deux, et que c'était pour ça, qu'il agissait comme ça avec lui. Son fils. Oui, aux yeux de Bellamy, Sam était définitivement son fils, et il était heureux de la tournure qu'avait pris sa vie depuis que Clarke y était entrée. Et pour rien au monde il ne voudrait le changer.

 **_ Tu finis à quelle heure?** Demanda-t-elle.

 **_ Linc prend la relève en milieu d'aprem il me semble.**

 **_ Si tu veux passer après, je pense qu'on sera rentrés. Je suis sûr que la piscine t'accueillera avec plaisir!**

 **_ Oh, je peux pas refuser! Il fait tellement chaud!**

Il lui fit un sourire tout en regardant Sam. Il devait admettre qu'il appréciait cette proposition, mais l'idée de voir Clarke en maillot de bain l'effrayait un peu. Il ne sait pas comment il va réagir devant elle, et ce qu'il va ressentir. Il la trouve déjà magnifique comme ça, alors encore moins dévêtue... Il essaya de s'enlever cette image de la tête et commença à jouer avec Sam. Clarke s'assit sur un des tabourets de bar, et regarda Bellamy retourner derrière son comptoir, Sam toujours dans ses bras. Il le déposa dessus, et Sam se mit à sourire à sa mère. Il était toujours fier de se trouver à cet endroit, il savait qu'il était privilégié, et il en jouait. Octavia arriva à ce moment là et fit le tour du comptoir pour déposer un baiser sur la joue de son frère et à Sam, qui lui faisait coucou de la main. Il l'aimait bien, et puisqu'Octavia c'était compliqué à dire, il avait pris l'habitude, tout seul, de l'appeler Tata. Elle avait été tellement contente, qu'elle n'avait pas bronché. De toute façon, elle était réellement sa tante, alors où était le mal.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes avec Bellamy, avant de le laisser travailler et de partir se promener.

[..]

Quand il vit Lincoln rentrer dans le bar, Bellamy soupira de soulagement. Il avait attendu ce moment toute la journée, qui malheureusement était passée bien plus lentement que ce qu'il aurait voulu. Il savait que Clarke et Sam étaient rentrés puisque la blonde lui avait envoyé un message, et il mourrait d'envie de les rejoindre. Alors quand son beau-frère le salua, il lui fit une brève accolade avant de déposer son torchon dans le petit bac à linge sale et fit le tour du comptoir.

 **_ Tu es bien pressé.. Laisse moi deviner... Clarke ?**

Bellamy se mit à rire et fit un signe de main à Lincoln avant de sortir du bar par la porte qui le menait à l'escalier de chez lui. Il avait déjà parlé avec Lincoln de ce qu'il ressentait pour la blonde, et celui ci lui avait fait comprendre qu'il devrait se jeter à l'eau, parce que c'était flagrant que quelque chose se tramait entre eux. Malheureusement, Bellamy avait bien trop le traque pour ça, et n'osait toujours pas. Clarke et lui étaient trop proches pour qu'il gâche tout. Alors il ne disait rien, se contentant de l'avoir à ses côtés en tant qu'amie et mère de son fils.

Une fois arrivé chez lui, il prit une rapide douche, parce que les verres renversés par les clients, ça va cinq minutes mais ça sent pas super bon, et il avait enfilé un short de bain bleu marine, avec un tee-shirt blanc. Il se regarda dans la glace, essayant de dompter ses cheveux, en vain comme à chaque fois, et une fois prêt, il prit les clés de sa voiture et fila vers la petite maison de la blonde. Le trajet fut rapide, car elle n'habitait pas très loin, un peu à l'extérieur de la ville, et il se gara rapidement devant la maison. Quand il en descendit et qu'il sonna, il remarqua qu'elle ne venait pas lui ouvrir, alors il en déduit qu'elle devait être déjà dans le jardin à jouer avec Sam pour ne pas entendre la porte d'entrée. Il sauta alors par dessus la barrière menant au jardin, et fit le tour de la maison.

 **_ Beamy !**

Il remarqua que Clarke et Sam étaient tous les deux dans un petit bac à sable à faire des châteaux, et Sam, qui était le seul tourné face à lui, avait tout lâché pour courir vers lui. Bellamy adorait cette vision, il aimait son fils, il aimait voir qu'il avait de l'importance pour lui même s'il ne connaissait pas la vérité. Une fois qu'il fut à sa hauteur, Bellamy attrapa Sam, qui se mit à rire dans ses bras, et son cœur se souleva. Sam qui riait était sans doute la mélodie la plus belle qu'il ait jamais entendue. Il regarda Clarke qui s'était redressée et qui s'approchait de lui, et ne détacha pas ses yeux d'elle. Elle était magnifique, dans une petite robe jaune pale légèrement transparente, par dessus son maillot de bain noir et blanc rayé. Elle avait remonté ses cheveux en un simple chignon, mais il la trouvait vraiment belle. Il avait toujours trouvé Clarke attirante, et il ne fallait pas se mentir, c'était une belle femme, tout le monde la trouverait belle. Mais désormais, il le voyait encore plus, ses sentiments amplifiant sans doute ses pensées.

Elle lui fit un grand sourire une fois devant lui, et il se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

 **_ Alors comment ça s'est passé ?**

 **_ Il a adoré ! Tu l'aurais vu quand on l'a mis sur un poney, il était trop content.**

 **_ J'aurais aimé être là...**

 **_ J'ai pris des photos pour toi. Mais la prochaine fois, on fera une sortie avec toi.**

 **_ J'adorerai...**

Ils se regardèrent quelques instants et finalement, Bellamy reposa Sam au sol car celui ci lui disait vouloir retourner jouer. Il avait rit de le voir partir en courant et s'était assis sur l'un des transats de Clarke. Elle lui avait proposé une bière, qu'il avait accepté avec plaisir, et elle s'était éclipsée à la cuisine pour revenir avec deux petites bouteilles et un biberon de jus de fruits pour Sam. Celui ci se jeta dessus quand il le remarqua, ce qui fit rire une fois de plus Bellamy.

 **_ ça s'est bien passé au bar ?** Demanda la blonde en caressant la tête de son fils.

 **_ Oui, c'était plutôt calme, pas de bagarre, pas d'embrouilles... C'est agréable quand ça arrive.**

 **_ J'imagine.** Dit-elle en riant. **Octavia est allée aider Lincoln il me semble, mais je me demande s'ils auront réellement besoin d'être deux.**

 **_ Ouais, je pense aussi que c'était une excuse pour être ensemble.**

Bellamy fit un sourire à Clarke. Il savait que sa sœur et Lincoln étaient inséparables et qu'ils avaient toujours ce besoin d'être dans la même pièce. Même s'ils avaient aussi leurs moments chacun de leur côté, sans doute comme tout couple. Lui ne pouvait pas dire qu'il savait ce que c'était puisque sa relation avec Mel était spéciale. Mais avec Clarke, il avait ce besoin de la voir, de lui raconter sa journée, et d'écouter la sienne. Et il savait pourquoi. Ça lui faisait simplement bizarre de le ressentir avec elle, pour la première fois depuis des années.

 **_ tu veux aller te baigner Sam ?**

 **_ Oui.**

Le petit garçon prit encore quelques gorgées de son biberon avant de le poser sur la petite table près des transats. Clarke lui retira alors son tee-shirt et commença à le tartiner de crème solaire pour ne pas risquer un coup de soleil. Les enfants ont la peau beaucoup plus fragiles que les adultes, alors elle ne rigolait pas avec ça. Une fois qu'il fut prêt, elle se releva et commença à retirer sa robe, sous le regard de Bellamy qui ne pouvait détacher son regard. Elle avait un corps parfait à ses yeux, et il déglutit quand elle se retourna pour marcher vers la piscine. La courbe de ses reins était magnifique, et il remarqua qu'elle avait des petites poignées d'amour sur les hanches, ce qui la rendait encore plus belle. Elle avait eu un enfant, donc elle n'avait pas un corps parfait, mais il l'était pour lui. Elle rentra doucement dans l'eau et attrapa Sam, qui se mit à rire quand l'eau toucha ses pieds. Bellamy regardait cette scène, qu'il adorait, et reposa sa bière sur la table à côté de celle de Clarke et du biberon de son fils. Il se redressa, enleva son tee-shirt et finalement se dirigea vers la piscine où l'attendaient Clarke et Sam. Il descendit les petites marches, et l'eau fraîche de la piscine lui faisait réellement du bien. Quand elle lui arriva en bas du ventre, il inspira fortement, sous les rires de Clarke.

 **_ Ne te moque pas, c'est compliqué pour un mec je te signale.**

 **_ L'excuse...** fit-elle en souriant.

Il se mouilla un peu le dos et la nuque avant de finalement plonger entièrement, la tête en avant. Sous l'eau, il ouvrit les yeux, évaluant la distance qui le séparait de Clarke, et ne loupa pas ses jolies jambes un peu plus loin. Alors il nagea, jusqu'à elle, pour ressortir finalement, juste devant son visage. Elle souriait, d'un sourire qu'il n'avait jamais vu sur son visage, et son cœur s'emballa. Est-ce qu'elle était gênée ? C'était bien la première fois que Clarke faisait sa timide devant lui, et il devait admettre qu'il adorait ça. Il remarqua qu'elle laissait quelque fois ses yeux dériver sur son torse, puisqu'ils avaient pieds là où il étaient, et qu'une fois qu'il se mettait debout, l'eau ne lui arrivaient que vers le milieu du ventre. Et il se remémora ce que disait Lincoln. Et si Clarke aussi ressentait quelque chose ?


	15. Chapitre 15

**CHAPITRE 15**

* * *

Clarke était assise sur son transat, lunettes de soleil sur le nez, et profitait du soleil encore présent pour cette fin d'après midi. Elle se sentait bien, heureuse, soulagée de savoir que Sam était guéri et surtout, elle adorait entendre les rires qui résonnaient non loin d'elle. De temps en temps, elle ouvrait un œil pour regarder Bellamy et Sam qui étaient encore dans l'eau entrain de jouer. Sam était assis dans une bouée, et Bellamy s'amuser à plonger pour passer en dessous de lui et ressortir de l'autre côté. Et Sam adorait ça vu qu'il éclatait de rire à chaque fois que Bellamy ressortait de l'eau.

 **_ Vous comptez rester dans l'eau toute la nuit ?** Dit-elle en souriant.

Bellamy se retourna vers elle et lui fit un grand sourire, qu'elle retrouva plaqué aussi sur le visage de son fils. Ces deux là étaient réellement pareil, et ça la troublait parfois. Elle vit Bellamy reporter son regard sur son fils et l'attraper pour le retirer de sa bouée. Il le colla contre son torse avant de lui mouiller doucement le dos et la nuque. Sam rit quand il plia ses genoux pour les plonger tous les deux dans l'eau, pour amener l'eau jusqu'au torse de Sam. Ils étaient vraiment trop mignons et elle ne se lassait pas de les voir ensemble. Au fil du temps, ils avaient développé une relation forte et elle appréciait réellement ça. Et Bellamy s'occupait très bien de Sam, il était responsable et faisait vraiment attention à lui.

 **_ Tu veux sortir Sam ?** Demanda-t-il alors.

 **_ Non !**

 **_ On va peut-être rester dans l'eau toute la nuit alors... Tu seras obligée de revenir avec nous car tu vas t'ennuyer toute seule !**

Elle se mit à rire avant de se redresser pour se rapprocher de la piscine. Elle s'assit sur le bord et plongea ses jambes dans l'eau en souriant. Instinctivement, Bellamy s'en rapprocha, car il n'aimait pas quand elle était loin de lui. Il se plaça devant elle, et le sourire qu'elle afficha s'agrandit. Ce qui lui fit plaisir. Sam qui avait posé ses yeux sur sa mère, tendit ses bras vers elle et elle se pencha un peu pour l'attraper. Il s'assit sur elle et plaça sa tête dans son cou.

 **_ Tu es fatigué loulou ?**

 **_ Oui.**

Il avait une petite voix, signe qu'effectivement il était bien fatigué. En même temps il avait joué pendant un moment dans la piscine avec Bellamy, et c'était déjà assez crevant pour eux, alors avec un petit de cet âge là c'était encore pire. Elle se mit à lui caresser le dos, et Bellamy la regardait faire. Il adorait voir comment Clarke s'occupait de son fils, comment elle jouait son rôle de maman. Elle était tellement belle. Il ne détachait pas ses yeux d'elle, ce qu'elle avait remarqué parce qu'elle se mit à lui sourire.

 **_ Quoi ?**

 **_ Rien.**

 **_ Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?**

 **_ Rien.. Pour rien.**

Il lui fit un sourire et se recula pour finalement sortir de la piscine. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle voit à quel point il avait aimé la voir comme ça, alors il avait préféré fuir. Il attrapa la serviette placée sur le transat et commença à se sécher. Clarke arriva quelques secondes après avec Sam dans les bras, et il évita quelque peu son regard. Mais elle n'était visiblement pas de cet avis car elle se plaça face à lui.

 **_ Tu .. Tu veux rester manger ?**

Il passa la serviette sur son visage et inspira. Elle l'invitait à manger, à passer la soirée avec elle et Sam, et il les aurait pour lui tout seul. Il n'avait encore jamais passé de soirée comme ça avec elle, et il en mourrait d'envie.

 **_ J'adorerai...**

Elle lui fit un énorme sourire et se retourna pour partir en direction de sa maison. Bellamy attrapa les bouteilles de bière, le biberon de Sam et ses affaires, et la suivit jusqu'à l'intérieur. Il déposa ses affaires au salon, avant d'entrer dans la cuisine et de commencer à ranger un peu. Il entreprit alors d'ouvrir le frigo, pour voir ce qu'il y avait à manger. Il avait envie de cuisiner, déjà parce qu'il avait beau être un invité, elle avait assez fait de choses pour lui aujourd'hui, et puis parce qu'il voulait la remercier d'avoir changé sa vie. Il y avait pas mal de choses dans son frigo, et il savait qu'il avait le choix. Néanmoins, il ne savait pas encore vraiment ses goûts alors il préférait attendre qu'elle revienne pour lui demander. Ce qu'elle fit quelques minutes plus tard.

 **_Voilà, Sam est couché, il va dormir un peu avant de manger.**

 **_ Il a pas mal joué, ça va faire du bien.**

 **_ Oui. Ça me laissera le temps de cuisiner.**

 **_ Je m'en charge... Tu en as assez fait pour moi aujourd'hui.**

 **_ Hors de question, c'est ma cuisine Bellamy ! Et tu es mon invité.**

 **_ Non, je suis ton ami, alors je ne vais pas te laisser tout faire.**

 **_ Ok ! Alors on le fait tous les deux ! Dernière offre !**

 **_ Vendue !**

Ils se mirent à rire, et Clarke regarda ce qu'elle avait dans son frigo. Ils avaient convenu ensemble qu'ils feraient des lasagnes, et se partagèrent les taches. Clarke s'occupait de la sauce tomate, alors que Bellamy coupait les oignons.

 **_ Moh Bellamy tout triste ?** Demanda Clarke en faisant une moue pleureuse.

 **_ Ne te moque pas ! Ça fait vraiment mal aux yeux !**

Elle se mit à rire et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue accompagné d'un « courage ». Bellamy sentit son cœur s'emballer un peu plus, mais fit en sorte qu'elle ne le voit pas. Toute cette journée avait déjà beaucoup d'effet sur lui, et le geste qu'elle avait eu envers lui accentuait tout ça.

Une fois qu'il eut fini de couper les oignons il les fit revenir dans une poêle, y ajouta la viande et laissa cuire quelques instants. Clarke avait fait une béchamel de son côté, et attendait que tout soit prêt pour commencer le montage.

 **_ Bien ! On va pouvoir mettre ça au four !**

Clarke attrapa le plat et le plaça au four en mettant une minuterie. Elle se retourna vers lui avec un grand sourire, et il le lui rendit. Il avait passé un très bon moment avec elle, à cuisiner ensemble, à rire. Ils avaient aussi pas mal discuté, se découvrant un peu plus encore.

 **_ Tu veux boire quelque chose ?** Demanda-t-elle en ouvrant son frigo, et en attrapa une bière.

 **_ Comme toi.**

Elle lui tendit les deux petites bouteilles et sortit des petites saucisses qu'elle plaça dans un bol. Bellamy la suivit quand elle se dirigea vers le salon, et ils se placèrent sur le canapé, face à face. Il s'accouda au dossier de canapé, et plongea son regard sur elle avant de boire une gorgée de sa bière. Il y avait quelque chose dans cette maison qui le faisait se sentir bien, et qui rendait Clarke beaucoup plus belle. Peut-être la liberté, le renouveau, et la sérénité du lieu. Quoi qu'il en soit, il aimait être là, avec elle, et avec Sam.

 **_ Clarke... Merci.**

 **_ De quoi ?**

 **_ De faire entrer Sam dans ma vie... Et d'y rentrer.**

Il vit qu'elle avait les joues rouges, et qu'elle souriait timidement. Il savait que ce qu'il avait rajouté à la fin de sa phrase sonnait comme un aveu et que c'était peut-être pas encore le moment pour tenter quoi que ce soit avec elle. Et il regretta un instant ce qu'il venait de faire. Mais elle ne se braqua pas, au contraire, elle souriait de plus en plus.

 **_ Tu as ta place dans nos vies aussi tu sais... Après ce que tu as fait, on te doit tout ça.**

 **_ Je n'ai pas fait grand chose.**

 **_ Tu rigoles ? Tu as fait un don d'organe pour Sam... Tu me connaissais pas et tu m'as suivie pour te faire opérer... C'est la plus belle chose qu'on ait faite pour... Nous.**

Il tiqua à sa phrase, ne détachant pas son regard d'elle et de ses joues de plus en plus rouges. Ils avaient l'air de deux idiots à se regarder comme ça, mais aucun d'eux ne semblait prêt à casser ce moment. Il sourit lui aussi et but une nouvelle gorgée avant de se pencher pour attraper le bol de saucisses placé sur la petite table du salon. Il le tendit à Clarke qui en attrapa une et il fit de même.

Clarke était montée un moment après pour aller chercher Sam qui s'était réveillé de sa mini sieste. Bellamy en avait profité pour mettre la table et sortir le plat du four. Il avait préparé une petite assiette pour Sam, histoire que le plat ait le temps de refroidir pour qu'il puisse le manger facilement. Clarke lui fit un grand sourire, et une fois que Sam avait vu qu'il était toujours là, il fit de même. Bellamy ne s'en lassait pas. Quand Clarke se rapprocha de lui avec Sam dans les bras, il ne résista pas et déposa un baiser sur le front de son fils qui rit légèrement.

Ils passèrent ensuite à table et Bellamy regardait Sam qui essayait de manger tout seul. C'était de mieux en mieux, même s'il en mettait un peu partout. Heureusement les bavoirs existaient. De temps en temps Clarke l'aidait, avant qu'il ne recommence à se débrouiller seul. Il avait eu le droit à son yaourt à la pêche, et Bellamy le lui donna. Ça lui rappelait des souvenirs, quand elle était arrivée, qu'ils avaient mangé chez sa mère, et qu'il avait découvert que son fils avait développé les mêmes goûts que lui. Il avait eu le cœur qui s'était réchauffé et plus il passait de temps avec eux deux, plus c'était le cas. Une fois fini, ils débarrassèrent pendant que Sam était parti jouer un peu plus loin. Bellamy ne voulait pas quitter cette maison, il ne voulait pas partir, ne voulait pas rentrer chez lui, seul. Il voulait rester avec elle, continuer cette soirée qui lui paraissait trop belle pour être vraie, et profiter de ce semblant de famille que ça lui donnait l'impression d'avoir.

Il était parti après avoir regardé un film avec Clarke, et l'avait remerciée pour cette journée. Quand il était rentré chez lui, il s'était laissé tomber sur son canapé, et avait soupiré.

Il était amoureux de Clarke.

* * *

 **Coucou ! :P**

 **Me voilà, avec un peu de retard je l'avoue ^^**

 **pardonnez moi ! :D**

 **Je suis heureuse de voir de nouveaux lecteurs, merci de me suivre et bienvenue sur mes fics!**

 **J'espère que cette suite vous a plu, malgré la guimauve encore et toujours présente! :D**

 **Je vous fais de gros bisous !**


	16. pause

Coucou à vous chers lecteurs!

Aujourd'hui je ne vous poste pas un chapitre mais malheureusement, une annonce de pause. Cela devrait durer un à deux mois je dirais mais je ne peux vous donner de date exacte pour mon retour.

Voilà, la vie nous joue parfois de drôles de tours, et je dois dire que là, je trouve qu'elle s'est conduit vraiment comme une salope. Je suis en pleine séparation, ce qui veut dire quitter un appart, en trouver un autre en urgence, déménager, déménager internet... Et tout ça en un mois. Donc voilà je n'aurais pas le temps pendant un mois de vous écrire les suites de mes fics, et le mois d'après, il faudra que j'attende d'avoir internet :/

Je suis désolée, le coeur n'est plus à l'écriture en ce moment, et j'espère que tout ceci sera réglé rapidement.

Je vous fais de gros bisous en tout cas!


	17. Chapitre 16

**Coucou les amours !**

 **Oui je suis de retouuuuuur !**

 **Je sais je sais, j'ai mis très longtemps et je m'en excuse!**

 **Pour vous donner un peu des nouvelles, je suis dans mon appart et je signe la vente vendredi! Ouui j'achète un appart et du coup, je vais être assez prise durant les prochains mois car il y a pas mal de travaux à faire dedans! xD**

 **Mais bon, je languis de finir pour que mon appart soit tout beau et qu'il me ressemble!**

 **Du coup, j'ai trouvé un peu de temps pour écrire, mais pour être sure de pouvoir vous apporter quelque chose de qualité et d'assez régulier, je vais me focaliser sur une seule fic à la fois!**

 **Je décide donc de finir en premier celle ci, car des trois en cours, elle est mon coup de coeur!**

 **J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas et que vous continuerez à me lire!**

 **Merci à tous pour vos messages d'encouragement, vos mps aussi qui m'ont fait chaud au coeur!**

 **Vous êtes des amours!**

 **Petite parenthèse, est-ce qu'il y en a d'entre vous qui font la SPACE WALKER 4?**

 **Je serai ravie d'y rencontrer d'autres fans!**

 **Je vous fais de gros bisous, et j'espère que cette suite vous plaira!**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 16**

Ce soir là, il y avait une grande ambiance au bar de Bellamy, et pour cause, il y avait un match de football américain qui passait en direct à la télé. Et comme à chaque fois, Bellamy avait organisé une soirée spéciale. Tout le monde était venu en renfort, Octavia, Lincoln, et Murphy, et heureusement, car le bar étant plein, ils avaient besoin le plus de bras possible. Octavia gérait la salle avec Murphy, et Lincoln et Bellamy le bar. Avec cette organisation, ils s'en sortaient pas trop mal, et les commandes étaient prises assez rapidement. Alors qu'il s'affairait à préparer un plateau de pintes de bières, le bar entier se mit à hurler et il sursauta. Un but venait d'être marqué. Lui n'était pas un très grand amateur de ce sport, mais il savait remarquer tout de même quand les joueurs étaient bons. Et ce soir, c'était leur équipe, celle de Boston qui était en tête. Il se mit à rire en voyant sa sœur revenir en se faufilant entre les clients pour ne pas se faire bousculer et prit la nouvelle commande.

 **_ Un café ? Quelqu'un a pris un café ce soir ?** Fit-il étonné.

 **_ Que veux-tu, ya des gens bizarres partout !**

Elle lui sourit et attrapa les pintes qu'il venait de remplir pour les placer sur son plateau. Elle courrait partout, et heureusement qu'elle avait l'habitude de venir les aider pendant les grosses soirées. Bellamy lui fit un sourire et commença à préparer la nouvelle commande. Tout s'enchaînait à une vitesse folle et même s'il commençait à sentir la fatigue, il n'en montrait rien. Mais il savait que son lit serait sans doute la meilleure chose à laquelle il aurait le droit ce soir.

La porte du bar qui était restée ouverte pour ceux qui voulaient aller fumer et suivre le match en même temps, permettait de faire rentrer un peu d'air, et quand il sentait un petit vent frais, il ne pouvait qu'inspirer profondément. A ce moment là, il entendit un petit rire, et sursauta. Il tourna la tête légèrement sur la gauche, et tomba dans le regard bleu de Clarke. Elle souriait, l'ayant pris sur le fait, et elle se retenait de rire. Lui ne bougeait plus. Elle était magnifique ! Elle portait les couleurs de l'équipe de Boston, le blanc et le rouge, au travers d'un chemisier blanc avec un petit nœud remontant le tissu au niveau du ventre, un short rouge et un rouge à lèvres rouge aussi. Elle avait dessiné le logo de l'équipe de Boston sur ses joues, et Bellamy adorait ça. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à la voir ici, et c'était une très grande surprise pour lui.

 **_ Clarke ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?** Demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

 **_ Je suis venue vous voir, et voir le match.**

Elle se rapprocha du comptoir et s'assit sur un tabouret libre. Heureusement pour elle, la télévision était assez éloignée du comptoir ce qui permettait d'avoir encore des places de libres à cette heure ci. Elle ne loupa le regard de Bellamy quand elle se hissa sur son tabouret, ses yeux qui s'étaient légèrement baladés sur ses cuisses. Mais c'était un peu l'effet désiré. Elle avait longtemps hésité à venir, passant d'abord la soirée avec sa mère en souvenir de son père qui aimait beaucoup le football, mais celle ci lui avait assuré aller bien, et l'avait convaincue de sortir un peu. Elle gardait Sam et elle avait ordonné à sa fille de ne pas revenir avant le lendemain. Il dormait bien, c'était pas pour le réveiller en pleine nuit. Alors Clarke avait capitulé. Mais l'idée lui plaisait, car elle avait voulu aller au bar pour les voir tous en action, dans cette ambiance de fou.

 **_ Où est mon fils ?** Demanda Bellamy en se penchant pour lui embrasser la joue.

Clarke resta immobile l'espace d'un instant, alors que ses mots résonnaient encore dans sa tête. Mon fils. Son cœur s'était soulevé, comme transporté d'un coup et sur le point d'exploser. Il ne se doutait pas de l'effet qu'il pouvait avoir sur elle simplement avec des mots. Depuis qu'elle était arrivée ici, il lui montrait à quel point Sam comptait pour lui, et elle appréciait, mais là, c'était bien plus fort. Bellamy avait du remarquer sa réaction car il se pinça les lèvres un instant, comme s'il était prêt à s'excuser. Et elle ne voulait pas qu'il pense avoir fait quelque chose de mal, alors que c'était tout l'inverse. Elle lui fit un grande sourire et sortit son téléphone de sa poche.

 **_ Il est chez ma mère. Faut que je te montre ce qu'on a fait cette aprem !**

Elle fouilla dans son portable pour afficher les dernières photos et tendit le téléphone à Bellamy. Pendant qu'il regardait, elle lui expliqua qu'ils avaient fait les magasins pour aller chercher du bois, parce que monsieur Sam voulait une cabane. Sam était tout fier de porter de tous petits morceaux de bois et quelques outils en plastiques pour faire comme les grands.

 **_ Par contre, il aura besoin de quelqu'un pour l'aider à la construire...**

Bellamy releva les yeux du téléphone de Clarke et lui fit un énorme sourire. Il avait compris l'allusion, et il accepta sans attendre. Il aimait déjà l'idée de pouvoir construire cette cabane pour Sam, et encore plus si c'était avec lui. Bon puisqu'il était petit il ne ferait pas grand chose, et Bellamy ne comptait pas le garder au milieu au risque de le blesser, mais il lui tardait de commencer. Il voulait voir les yeux de son fils briller. Il était heureux que Clarke n'ait pas mal pris le fait qu'il avait dit « mon fils » en parlant de Sam, et il avait eu peur un instant qu'elle le rejette. Mais entre eux, c'était indescriptible, et ils se comprenaient même si cela faisait si peu de temps qu'ils se connaissaient.

 **_ Clarke !**

La blonde se retourna en souriant en reconnaissant la voix d'Octavia qui revenait avec son plateau chargé de verres vides. Elle les déposa sur le comptoir et se pencha pour lui faire un bisou sur la joue.

 **_ Tu es magnifique ! J'adore ce short ! Il va en faire tourner des têtes ! Pas vrai Bell ?**

 **_ Euh.. Oui...**

Bellamy avait senti le regard de Clarke et de sa sœur sur lui, et ça l'avait mis mal à l'aise. Octavia savait à quel point il ressentait des choses pour elle, elle lui en avait parlé la veille, et elle prenait un malin plaisir à essayer d'accélérer les choses. Mais il lui avait dit ne pas être prêt à se confier à la blonde, de peur de tout gâcher. Octavia avait tenté de faire comprendre à son frère qu'il pouvait y aller, qu'elle sentait que Clarke l'appréciait plus qu'il ne le pensait mais il n'avait pas cédé.

 **_ Tiens salut ma belle !**

Clarke se mit à rire en voyant que chacun leur tour, tout le monde venait la saluer, et après les avoir tous embrassé, elle lança un regard à Bellamy. Elle se sentait vraiment bien ici, avec eux, et elle se rendait compte qu'ils étaient désormais sa famille. Et ce sentiment grandissant au fond d'elle, lui rappelait ce qu'avait dit Bellamy un peu plus tôt. Il était le père de son fils, c'était indéniable, mais le fait qu'il se considérait comme tel, et ne voulait pas le cacher, ça lui plaisait. Énormément même. Elle s'attarda sur sa tenue, qui n'était pas la même que d'habitude, puisque cette fois, il avait mis un tee-shirt rouge pour rappeler les couleurs de l'équipe de Boston. D'ailleurs, tout le bar était décoré avec soin, signature d'Octavia à tous les coups. Bellamy lui avait déjà avoué être un peu trop mauvais en ce qui concernait la déco, alors il préférait laisser sa sœur s'en charger. Et heureusement, le résultat était superbe !

 **_ Qu'est-ce-que je te sers ?** Demanda Bellamy après avoir rempli le plateau pour sa sœur.

 **_ Comme d'hab !**

Elle lui fit un sourire, sachant très bien qu'il savait de quoi elle parlait. Clarke ne buvait pas beaucoup, mais Bellamy servait une bière aux fruits rouges du feu de dieu. Et depuis qu'elle y avait goûté, elle ne prenait plus que ça quand elle venait ici. Il acquiesça et après avoir jeté un coup d'oeil à d'autres clients qui s'étaient ramenés au comptoir, il lui servit sa bière, qu'il déposa devant elle avec un clin d'oeil. Clarke rouspéta quand il partit sans prendre le billet qu'elle venait de lui tendre, avant de finalement sourire. Il lui faisait toujours le même coup, et elle supportait pas ça. Elle avait l'impression d'abuser, de profiter de lui et de leur relation. Elle voulait régler son verre, mais jamais il ne la laissait faire. Alors elle attendit qu'il s'écarte pour aller servir un client, pour se pencher au dessus du comptoir pour déposer le billet un peu plus loin. Comme ça, il ne saurait pas d'où ça vient, et il le prendrait. Elle se retint de rire de son plan, et se replaça correctement sur son tabouret, tournée légèrement vers la télé pour regarder le match. Elle attrapa sa bière pour en boire un peu, et garda son verre dans ses mains. L'ambiance ici était impressionnante, et Clarke aimait ça. Elle avait grandi avec un père fan, qui ne loupait aucun match, et elle avait même assisté à un vrai match. Mais elle ne s'en souvenait plus vraiment puisqu'elle était très jeune. Mais elle n'avait pas perdu cet engouement. Elle était un peu triste qu'il ne soit pas là pour partager ce moment avec lui, mais dans un sens, elle savait qu'il ne l'avait jamais quittée. Elle serra doucement son verre, avant de finalement en boire une autre gorgée. En fait si, ça lui faisait mal. Elle pensait qu'elle allait le surmonter, même en venant ici, mais elle se trompait.

 **_ Bah alors ma jolie, t'en fais une tête !**

Elle releva les yeux de son verre pour les planter dans les yeux verts d'un homme qui devait être un peu plus vieux qu'elle. Elle ne le connaissait pas, et il avait l'air assez gentil. Mais son haleine ne lui plaisait pas. Il avait bien trop bu, et elle n'avait pas confiance, même s'il ne semblait pas méchant.

 **_ ça va merci.**

Elle lui fit un sourire et se retourna, pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle voulait couper court à cette conversation. L'homme ne partit pas, mais se plaça à ses côtés, légèrement tourné vers elle. Il lui posait tout un tas de questions, savoir si elle était seule, ce qu'elle faisait là, depuis combien de temps elle aimait le foot et qui était son joueur préféré. Clarke répondait par politesse mais ça commençait à l'ennuyer. Elle ne voulait pas risquer non plus qu'on la reconnaisse, bien qu'elle doutait que cet homme sache qui elle était. Elle lança un coup d'oeil vers Bellamy, qui partait vers la réserve, n'apercevant que son dos qui s'effaçait. Il ne pourrait pas lui venir en aide. Alors elle chercha un des autres garçons, et heureusement pour elle, à ce moment là, Murphy se plaça entre elle et l'homme.

 **_ Excusez moi...**

Il déposa son plateau sur le comptoir et se tourna vers elle pour lui faire un clin d'oeil. Clarke lui fit un sourire et but une nouvelle gorgée de sa bière. Bellamy revint à ce moment là, les bras chargés d'un fus de bière qui semblait peser. Quand il posa ses yeux sur elle, il sentit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas puisqu'il lui fit signe de le rejoindre derrière le bar. Elle était toujours impressionnée de cette capacité qu'il avait à la cerner. Elle se releva alors de son tabouret, entama les quelques pas pour faire le tour du bar et venir le rejoindre. Il avait lui aussi commencé à faire le tour, et ils s'étaient retrouvés tous les deux à l'extrémité du bar, vers la caisse. Sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, il l'avait plaquée légèrement contre le comptoir, son corps contre le siens. Elle savait que c'était en parti pour montrer à l'homme qui lui tournait autour qu'il devait arrêter, mais elle aimait ce geste, surtout à cet instant.

 **_ Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a Princesse ?**


	18. Chapitre 17

**Coucou à tous !**

 **Je sais que ça fait un moment, je vous avais dit que je ferai mon possible pour poster régolièrement mais c'est super compliqué en réalité!**

 **La signature de mon appartement a pris plus de temps que prévu et là j'ai attaqué les travaux ^^**

 **J'ai doncplus vraiment accès à mon ordi pour écrire, alors ça prendra un peu plus de temps que prévu pour avoir les chapitres ^^**

 **Mais pas de panique, je ne vous lache pas!**

 **C'est l'affaire d'un ou deux mois ! :D**

 **Je suis ravie de lire vos reviews, de voir que cette fic vous a manqué à ce point et de voir que vous êtes toujours là!**

 **Je vous aime!**

 **J'espère que cette suite vous plaira ! :P**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 17**

Il le savait, il le sentait, à l'expression que prenait son visage, que quelque chose n'allait pas pour Clarke. Elle qui souriait quelques minutes avant avait les traits tirés et les yeux perdus dans le vague. Lorsqu'il était revenu de la réserve où il était allé chercher un nouveau fut de bière, et qu'il avait vu cet homme lui tourner autour, il avait senti son cœur battre plus fort et son sang bouillir. Il avait d'abord pensé que cet homme était à l'origine de sa tourmente, et s'était tenu prêt à intervenir, mais il avait vite repéré Murphy, qui s'en était chargé. Il pouvait compter sur ses amis, ça il le savait. Mais Clarke n'avait pas plus souri. Quand elle était arrivée devant lui, il n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à la coller contre lui, afin de montrer à l'homme du comptoir, qui avait les yeux braqués sur eux, qu'il devait lâcher l'affaire. Chasse gardée. Et cela avait marché, ce qui avait fait très plaisir à Bellamy. Il ne supportait pas l'idée que quelqu'un puisse s'intéresser à Clarke, même s'il n'était pas prêt à lui parler de ce qu'il ressentait, il espérait ne pas louper sa chance si quelqu'un venait à le devancer.

L'avoir contre lui lui faisait le plus grand bien et encore plus car il voyait que Clarke ne semblait pas du tout gênée de la situation. Elle ne cherchait pas à le repousser, ni même à mettre un peu de distance entre eux. Dans un sens, il espérait que ça voulait dire quelque chose, mais il ne voulait pas « rêver » à ce qu'il ne pourrait avoir. Elle le regardait dans les yeux, alors qu'il venait de lui demander ce qui la tracassait, mais elle ne disait rien. Bellamy non plus, il attendait simplement, qu'elle se décide à ouvrir la bouche. Il voulait qu'elle se sente encore plus en confiance, qu'elle ose enfin parler, alors sans se contrôler, il déposa doucement ses mains sur les hanches de la blonde. C'était un geste doux et lent, qui se voulait réconfortant et pas du tout insistant. Car il ne voulait pas l'être. Mais il voulait lui montrer qu'il était simplement là pour elle. Et le serait toujours.

 **_ C'est que... J'avais l'habitude de regarder les match avec mon père...**

Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes, et prit une grande inspiration. Bellamy savait qu'elle était à deux doigts de pleurer, et ne desserrait pas son étreinte. Elle en avait clairement besoin. Quand elle reposa son regard sur lui, il y lut toute la détresse qui semblait l'habiter à cet instant, qui lui fendit le cœur. Il n'aimait pas la voir comme ça. Son père était décédé il y avait des années, et il ne savait pas si elle avait arrêté de regarder les matchs jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Sans doute, si ça avait cet effet là sur elle.

 **_ Viens Princesse, on va dehors..**

Elle hocha de la tête, et essuya la larme qui se mit à dévaler sa joue droite. Bellamy lança un simple regard à Lincoln, qui avait repéré le comportement de la blonde. Celui-ci lui fit signe de sortir, qu'il gérait, en levant simplement un pouce vers le haut. Bellamy ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à ce geste, et remercia son beau frère. Tout le monde savait à quel point Clarke comptait pour lui, et savait qu'il ferait tout pour la faire passer avant si elle avait besoin. Il attrapa Clarke par la main et l'attira avec lui dans la réserve. Au fond de celle ci se trouvait une petite porte qui donnait sur l'extérieur, qui leur servait beaucoup lors des livraisons. Quand il la poussa, ils se retrouvèrent dans une petite ruelle calme et assez sombre. C'était parfait pour eux. Il savait que Clarke n'aimait pas trop perdre sa force devant les gens, alors elle se sentirait peut-être mieux ici, en pensant que personne ne la verrait. Il l'attira contre un mur avec lui, où il appuya son dos. Une fois calé, il positionna Clarke contre son torse, face à lui, et celle ci se laissa faire, comme une petite poupée. Il l'entourait de ses bras, et avait déposé sa tête sur son épaule, où il sentait l'odeur de sa peau qu'il aimait tant. Ce moment, il était heureux de le vivre, même si Clarke avait mal, car il savait qu'il allait tout faire pour être celui qui la ferait aller mieux.

 **_ ça faisait combien de temps que tu n'en avais pas regardé un ?**

 **_ Depuis sa mort.**

Elle enfouit sa tête dans le creux de ses bras et Bellamy soupira. Ce simple contact lui plaisait et avait le don de lui donner des frissons. Clarke lui donnait des frissons.

 **_ Tu n'aurais pas du venir ce soir, je suis désolé j'aurai du aussi te prévenir qu'on le diffusait...**

 **_ Non... Je voulais venir te voir.**

Il avait eu l'impression qu'elle avait resserré ses bras autour de son corps, comme pour ne pas qu'il ne s'échappe, et avait souri. Il avait sans doute fait la même chose. Elle avait dit vouloir le voir, et non les. Elle était venue pour lui, et seulement pour lui, sans aucune excuse. Pas de Sam, pas d'Octavia... Rien que lui. Et il sentait qu'il avait de plus en plus chaud. Son cœur se réchauffait. Il ne savait cependant pas vraiment quoi lui dire qui ne le pousserait pas à avouer ses sentiments, alors il restait silencieux, simplement à la prendre dans ses bras. Il déposa un simple baiser sur son épaule, sans se demander s'il ne venait pas de franchir une nouvelle barrière avec elle. Clarke ne bougea pas, elle continuait de respirer au creux de ses bras. Elle semblait à sa place. Alors rien ne devait venir gâcher ce moment.

Ils étaient restés dehors vingt bonnes minutes, avant qu'Octavia ne sorte car ils avaient réellement besoin de Bellamy à l'intérieur. Les supporters étaient de plus en plus déchaînés et de plus en plus incontrôlables et on avait besoin de plus de bras masculins pour calmer tout ça. Ils étaient alors entrés, et Octavia s'excusa auprès de son amie pour avoir interrompu quelque chose. La blonde expliqua la situation, et jura qu'il n'y avait rien du tout d'interrompu, mais la brune remarqua très bien les joues rouges de son amie. Bien sûr qu'elle avait interrompu quelque chose. Bellamy avait filé vers les clients sous tension, prêtant main forte à Lincoln et Murphy qui étaient déjà sur place, et très vite les choses s'étaient calmées. Bellamy avait quand même menacé d'appeler les flics pour les faire sortir s'ils ne jouaient pas le jeu, et ça avait marché. Il était parfois dégoûté de devoir utiliser ce chantage, mais avec les consommateurs d'alcool, il y était obligé. Il lui fallait de bons arguments. Très vite les choses reprenaient leur cours dans le bar, jusqu'à ce que sonne la dernière seconde de jeu. Boston avait gagné, et le bar était déchaîné. Tout le monde hurlait, riait, et sautait. Clarke s'était posée dans un coin, et regardait la scène, mi-amusée, mi-triste. Si son père était là... Mais elle était heureuse de voir cette ambiance dans le bar de Bellamy, et de voir qu'il faisait tout pour que ses clients se sentent à l'aise. C'est ce qu'elle aimait chez lui. Ou du moins une des choses qu'elle aimait. Elle était restée jusqu'à la fermeture, discutant de temps en temps avec Octavia, et l'aidant aussi quand elle en avait besoin. Elle n'avait jamais fait de service mais elle s'était pas mal débrouillée, pour le plus grand plaisir de Bellamy, qui n'en avait pas perdu une miette. Voir Clarke dans son bar, un plateau de verre à la main, avait déclenché quelque chose chez lui. Peut être le fait qu'elle semblait faire comme si ce qui était ici lui appartenait, s'efforçant de travailler dur comme si elle travaillait pour elle. Et ça lui avait plu. Beaucoup.

Quand tout le monde était parti, ils avaient rangé et nettoyé le bar vite fait, et tout le personnel s'était séparé pour aller se coucher. Il était presque deux heures du matin quand Bellamy fermait le bar, Clarke sur ses talons. Elle lui avait souri, et le remercia de ce qu'il avait fait pour elle.

 **_ Merci de m'avoir montré ce que c'est que de travailler avec toi.**

 **_ Tu reviens quand tu veux, mais pas trop, après va falloir que je te paye.**

Elle se mit à rire et replaça l'une de ses mèche de cheveux derrière son cou. Bellamy la regardait, éclairée de la lune et de la faible lumière de la rue. Elle était bien trop belle.

 **_ Tu veux monter ?**

Clarke releva son visage vers lui, et il se demanda s'il n'avait pas dit une bêtise. Mais contre toute attente, elle accepta. Il lui souri et après avoir terminé de fermer le bar, se dirigea vers la porte sur la gauche, qui donnait à son appartement. Il la déverrouilla et fit passer Clarke en premier. Elle monta les marches, nostalgique, se remémorant la première fois qu'elle était venue ici, et qu'elle l'avait rencontré.

 **_ Toi aussi ?** Demanda-t-il doucement.

 **_ De quoi ?**

 **_ Toi aussi tu te souviens de la première fois que tu es venue ici ?**

Clarke se retourna, alors qu'elle le dominait de deux marches, et planta ses yeux dans les siens. Il ressentait la même chose qu'elle à ce moment là, et ça la faisait se sentir moins bête. Elle se trouvait parfois trop émotive, mais ça faisait du bien de savoir qu'elle n'était pas la seule dans ce cas. Elle hocha la tête, attrapa la main de Bellamy pour la serrer dans la sienne, et reprit son ascension jusqu'à son appartement. Arrivés en haut, Bellamy ouvrit la porte et invita Clarke qui ne se fit pas prier. Elle regarda autour d'elle, retrouvant le salon sur lequel elle s'était posée quand elle l'avait convaincu de faire l'opération qui pourrait sauver Sam. Elle se sentait bien ici. Cet endroit représentait plus que ce qu'elle n'aurait pensé, car c'était là que tout avait commencé. Tout ce qui allait faire de sa vie, un renouveau.

 **_ Tu veux boire quelque chose de chaud ?**

 **_ Ah oui, je veux bien du thé si tu as.**

 **_ J'ai !**

Il lui fit un nouveau sourire, alors qu'elle venait le rejoindre dans la cuisine. Elle se mit à chercher les tasses dans les placards, alors qu'il faisait chauffer l'eau, et sortait les boites de thé qu'il avait. Il sourit quand elle les trouva et en sortit deux. Clarke faisait comme chez elle, comme lui agissait quand il allait chez elle, et c'était plus que plaisant. Elle les déposa sur le plan de travail à côté de lui et une fois que l'eau fut chaude, il les remplit. Clarke elle, fouillait dans les différentes boites pour choisir son parfum, et il fit pareil. Quand elle eut choisi, il attrapa les deux tasses pour les apporter au salon, et s'assit sur le canapé. La blonde se mit avec lui, retira ses chaussures, et replia ses jambes légèrement pour être mieux calée. Les choses se faisaient naturellement quand ils étaient tous les deux, sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, sans qu'ils ne se posent de question. C'était comme ça. Bellamy attrapa la télécommande, et alluma la télé, pour mettre le premier film d'action qu'il trouvait. Mais à cette heure là, il n'y avait pas grand chose, excepté sur le cable. Alors il changea de chaine jusqu'à trouver son bonheur, et une fois fait, se plaça au fond du canapé. Il sursauta quand il sentit que Clarke se rapprochait de lui pour finalement venir se coller contre lui et entourer sa taille de ses bras. Mais ça ne dura pas, car il finit lui aussi par l'enlacer, et allonger ses jambes sur le canapé, se retrouvant quasiment, couché, avec Clarke. Personne ne dit rien, et tous deux regardèrent le film. C'était normal.


	19. Chapitre 18

**Chapitre 18**

* * *

Alors que Bellamy essuyait les tables du bar avant que vienne l'heure d'ouvrir, il entendit quelques coups à la porte vitrée et releva la tête. Sa sœur lui faisait de grands signes, lui faisant comprendre qu'il devait se dépêcher d'aller lui ouvrir s'il ne voulait pas passer un sale quart d'heure. Il sourit avant de poser son torchon sur la table et se précipita vers elle.

 **_ ça va O j'arrive !**

A peine fut-elle à l'intérieur qu'elle s'empressa de refermer la porte et de la verrouiller. Bellamy se demandait bien pourquoi elle agissait de la sorte et se mit à regarder à l'extérieur pour essayer de comprendre ce que sa sœur semblait vouloir fuir. Soudain, un flash le percuta, puis un autre, et il mit sa main devant ses yeux.

 **_ Viens !**

Octavia le poussa pour ne plus être en vue des paparazzis qui campaient devant le bar et reprit son souffle. Elle avait du se frayer un chemin à travers la foule pour arriver jusqu'à lui, et mine de rien, ce n'était pas une partie de plaisir.

 **_ Qu'est ce que c'est ce bordel ? O qu'est-ce-que tu as fait ?**

 **_ C'est pas moi qu'ils veulent Bell... C'est toi !**

 **_Moi ?** Demanda-t-il surpris.

Octavia sortir un magasine qu'elle avait plié et fourré dans son sac à main, et le lui tendit. Bellamy l'attrapa pour en lire la première page. La première chose qui le frappa, fut une photo de Clarke avec en gros titre _« On a retrouvé C ! »_. Sur la photo, elle avait Sam dans les bras. Et Bellamy n'aimait vraiment pas l'idée qu'elle ait été prise en photo avec lui. Il jetta un regard à sa sœur qui ne semblait pas vraiment sereine, et ouvrit finalement le magasine à la page indiquée. Et son sang se glaça. Il y avait plusieurs photos, de Clarke et Sam, de Clarke et lui, quand elle était au bar le soir du match, quand elle était contre lui, alors qu'elle avait eu quelques soucis avec le client un peu trop collant, et il y avait cette photo, quand le lendemain il avait été voir Sam avec elle. Ils étaient beaux, et jamais il ne se serait douté qu'ils avaient été pris en photo. Sam était dans ses bras, Clarke à côté de lui, et il était appuyé contre le capot de sa voiture, prêt à rentrer chez lui. Oui, Bellamy oubliait parfois qui était Clarke, et ce qu'elle faisait dans la vie. Et il ne pensait jamais à l'éventualité qu'un journaliste ou un photographe passe par là.

 **_ Nom de dieu...**

 **_ T'as lu l'article ?**

 **_ Non** , dit-il en descendant ses yeux vers le fameux article. **« Après des années de silence, la chanteuse C a refait surface. C'est dans la petite ville de Boston dont elle est originaire, que nous avons retrouvée la jolie blonde, après qu'elle ait laissé ses fans dans l'oublie et l'ignorance. Nous avons dont cherché à comprendre pourquoi, et tenez vous, les révélations risquent d'être fortes en émotions ! Alors que nous étions en ville pour le match de football que jouait l'équipe de Boston, à domicile, nos équipes se sont rendus dans divers bars de la ville pour rencontrer les supporters et recueillir leurs impressions sur cette soirée. Mais notre surprise a été d'autant plus belle quand au détour d'un comptoir, nous avons repéré C, qui sirotait tranquillement un verre. Que faisait-elle là ? Nous avons donc mené notre petite enquête, lorsque plus tard dans la soirée, elle s'est laissée aller dans les bras du beau patron du bar, avec qui elle semblait en grande complicité. Nous avons par la suite découvert que les deux jeunes avaient un point commun, un petit garçon prénommé Sam. Ce petit bout âgé de seulement trois ans passé a été atteint d'une grave maladie, l'obligeant à passer quelques années de sa vie dans un hôpital, avant de recevoir un don d'organe de son père, le barman, qui lui a sauvé la vie. Beaucoup de questions se bousculent dans nos têtes ? Ou se trouve Finn Collins, le mari et producteur de la jolie chanteuse ? C l'a-t-elle trompé avec son barman ? Et pourquoi a-t-elle disparu ? Nous pouvons comprendre que sa raison a été son fils, mais est-elle sans aucune preuve de respect pour son public pour ne pas avoir ne serait-ce qu'expliquer qu'elle souhaitait se retirer au lieu de disparaître de la sorte ? Une chose est sûre, nous n'allons pas lâcher l'affaire et connaître le fin mot de l'histoire ! »**

Bellamy soupira après avoir fini de lire l'article, et jeta le magasine violemment de l'autre côté de la pièce. De quel droit ils écrivaient une merde pareille sans connaître la vérité ? Ils avaient pris des photos, de lui, de Clarke et de leur fils, et ça, il avait déjà du mal à le tolérer. Mais de là à écrire autant de conneries, il était hors de lui. Ils avaient fouillé, pour au final raconter n'importe quoi. C'était inadmissible.

 **_ Comment est-ce qu'ils peuvent faire ça ?**

 **_ Malheureusement, c'est la vie d'une star ..**

 **_ Tu sais aussi bien que moi que ce qu'ils disent là dedans est faux !**

 **_ Oui je le sais Bell ! Et ça m'énerve autant que toi !**

 **_ Il faut que j'appelle Clarke !**

Il se précipita vers son comptoir pour attraper son téléphone, malgré les protestations de sa sœur. Quand il composa le numéro de Clarke et qu'il tomba sur la messagerie plusieurs fois d'affilé, il rouspéta, avant de finalement la regarder.

 **_ J'ai essayé moi aussi de l'appeler mais elle a éteint son téléphone ! Alors j'ai appelé les autres, et Lincoln est passé pas loin de chez elle. Il a vu que la maison de sa mère est encerclée par les journalistes. Elle a du tout couper pour qu'ils arrêtent de la harceler.**

 **_ Putain !**

Il tapa sur le plan de travail de son comptoir avant de finalement se frotter la tête. Toute cette situation le mettait hors de lui, et il avait peur de ce qu'il pourrait se passer par la suite. Et si Clarke décidait de partir, de fuir la presse, et de ne plus jamais lui donner de nouvelles ? Et si elle partait avec Sam, loin de lui ? Il ne le supporterait pas. Il ne voulait pas perdre sa famille.

 **_ Il faut que je la vois... O...**

 **_ Je sais Bell... Je sais à quel point elle compte pour toi, mais nous ne pouvons rien faire pour le moment. Ils sont tous agglutinés dehors, dans le seul espoir que tu te pointes pour recueillir le moindre scoop. Tu ne peux pas sortir.**

 **_ Je ne peux pas ouvrir le bar non plus...**

 **_ Non. On devrait aller chez toi, au moins, ils ne pourront pas essayer de t'avoir à travers les vitres.**

Bellamy était d'accord, même s'ils s'étaient écartés de la porte d'entrée, certains flashs fusaient encore et il se doutait qu'il devait être pris en photos encore et encore. Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte à l'arrière du bar qui menait directement dans les escaliers menant à son appartement, et une fois chez lui, Bellamy s'affala sur son canapé. Il se frotta le visage, essayant de se réveiller de ce cauchemar mais quand sa sœur vint se poser à ses côtés, il sut que tout ceci était réellement entrain de se passer. Il laissa reposer sa tête sur l'épaule de celle-ci, et regarda le mur en face de lui. Cela faisait plusieurs jours que le match avait eu lieu, et que Clarke avait passé la nuit avec lui. Bien sûr, il ne s'était rien passé entre eux, mis à part leur inconditionnelle complicité. Ils avaient regardé des films, couchés sur le canapés, jusqu'à s'endormir, et au petit matin, Clarke était repartie, lui proposant de les rejoindre s'il le désirait, pour passer l'après midi avec Sam. Comment les choses avaient pu lui sembler si parfaites quelques jours avant, et être si chaotiques aujourd'hui ? Il soupira, alors que le vibreur du téléphone se mit à se faire entendre. Il se redressa rapidement, plein d'espoir, alors qu'Octavia attrapait son téléphone dans son sac à main. Elle ouvrit grand les yeux quand elle lu le message, et s'empressa de lui montrer le téléphone. Bellamy cru défaillir quand elle vit qu'il s'agissait d'un lien vers une vidéo youtube. Sans réfléchir, il cliqua sur le lien et la vidéo se mit en route. On pouvait y voir Clarke qui sortait du supermarché, Sam dans les bras. Elle avait l'air énervée, et Sam pleurait. Elle faisait tout pour lui cacher le visage, et se frayer un chemin dans la foule pour arriver jusqu'à sa voiture. Elle ne cessait de répéter « Laissez nous tranquilles » et Bellamy pouvait entendre la détresse dans le timbre de sa voix. Soudain, les choses se mirent à déraper, alors qu'elle plaçait Sam dans le siège auto à l'arrière. Un des journalistes se rapprocha un peu trop prêt pour tenter de prendre Sam en photo, et Clarke s'énerva. Elle le poussa de toute ses forces, et celui ci perdit l'équilibre, avant de se retrouver au sol, le front en sang. Il s'était cogné par terre, et avait hurlé qu'elle l'avait fait exprès. Clarke avait eu l'air de paniquer, avant de finalement, faire le tour de sa voiture et de s'enfermer dedans. Elle avait pris son téléphone, les mains tremblantes, et avait tapé un numéro avant de téléphoner à quelqu'un. De là où se trouvait la personne qui filmait, on ne pouvait pas savoir qui elle avait appelé, mais quelques minutes après, des voitures de police arrivèrent sur le parking, et des agents vinrent faire dégager tout ce monde, et ordonner d'arrêter de filmer. C'est comme ça que se terminait la vidéo. On pouvait lire plusieurs commentaires assez négatifs, sur l'attitude de Clarke envers ce journaliste qu'elle avait bousculé. Oui, elle n'avait pas pris la peine de l'aider à se relever, elle n'avait pas cherché à voir s'il allait bien. Mais Bellamy comprenait pourquoi elle avait réagi de cette manière, elle avait pensé à Sam avant tout. Il était son sang, sa priorité, et elle voulait le protéger quoi qu'il lui arrive.

Bellamy jura aussi fort qu'il le put, faisant sursauter sa sœur. Du fait qu'elle était fan de Clarke, elle était abonnée à tout ce qui pouvait se rapporter à elle, et recevait les alertes sur son téléphone. Ça allait sans doute lui être utile tant qu'il n'arrivait pas à avoir la blonde au téléphone, mais ça lui faisait d'autant plus peur, qu'il savait qu'il pouvait à tout moment voir des choses qui le mettrait dans tous ses états.

_ **Je dois savoir comment elle va O... Il le faut.**

 **_ Je sais. J'ai chargé Murphy de me trouver le numéro de portable de sa mère.**

 **_ Tu crois qu'il va pouvoir se le procurer ?**

 **_ Oui, apparemment, il a des connaissances qui doivent l'avoir.**

Effectivement, Bellamy n'avait pas eu à attendre trop longtemps avant que Murphy ne lui envoie un message, avec un numéro. Il espérait que ce soit le bon, et qu'elle n'ait pas éteint son téléphone elle aussi. Il s'empressa de cliquer sur le numéro pour lancer l'appel, le cœur battant et les mains tremblantes.

* * *

Coucou les amours !

J'espère que vous allez bien!

Je voulais vous remercier pour tous vos messages qui me vont droit au coeur, de voir que certains prennent de mes nouvelles et ne lachent pas l'affaire!

J'ai presque fini mes travaux, je suis entrain de finir de poser ma cuisine, et il me restera encore que quelques peintures et le carrelage de ma salle de bain!

Bientôt la fin ^^

ça fait plaisir en tout cas!

J'ai donc tout fait pour vous écrire la suite et j'espère qu'elle vous plait! N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires, ça me touche!

Gros bisous !


	20. Chapitre 19

**Coucou les loulous !**

 **Je suis de retour, vous avez vu j'ai essayé de pas attendre trop longtemps! :D**

 **Bon j'ai bien avancé encore mes travaux, et désormais je vais reprendre un rythme de vie normal, donc je peux écrire.**

 **Et ça fait vraiment du bien!**

 **Je voulais encore vous remercier, pour vos reviews, pour vos mp, que je pense pas toujours à vous répondre mais le coeur y est et ça me touche baucoup de les lire ^^.**

 **J'ai retrouvé la motivation et l'inspiration, et j'ai pas mal de nouvelles idées dans ma petite tête ^^ Du coup, je me remet sur l'écriture de cette fic, et ensuite je ferai les autres pour vous poster plus tard les nouvelles qui j'espère, vous plairont autant que celle là ^^**

 **Cette suite m'a mis dans tous mes états quand je l'ai écris, j'espère que vous l'aimerez ^^**

 **Je vous fais de gros bisous !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 19**

* * *

Clarke referma les rideaux du salon en soupirant. Il était plus de quatorze heures et les paparazzis étaient encore autour de la maison de sa mère et ne semblaient pas prêts à partir. Elle avait passé une journée réellement pourrie, et elle était à cran. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu à vivre ce genre de choses, à devoir éviter les pots de colle qui se mêlent de tout, et qui ne manqueraient pour rien au monde l'occasion d'avoir un scoop. Déjà qu'avant c'était quelque chose qui l'énervait au plus haut point dans sa carrière, sans doute le seul point noir au tableau, c'était désormais encore plus le cas, maintenant qu'elle avait Sam.

Car sa vie était bien plus importante que sa carrière et sa tranquillité. Sam était fragile, il avait eu une enfance difficile dans un hôpital, et il commençait à peine à vivre réellement, elle ne voulait pas que tout soit gâché à cause du stresse de ces fichus paparazzis. Mais ce qui l'énervait encore plus, était le fait qu'ils avaient pris des photos de leur vie privée, à Sam et elle, mais aussi à Bellamy. Et ça elle avait vraiment du mal à le digérer. Ils avaient insinué qu'elle avait trompé Finn avec Bellamy, et qu'elle était tombée enceinte de lui, avant de disparaître. C'était du n'importe quoi, mais ça, personne ne cherchait à le découvrir. Les scandales rapportent tellement plus. Elle regarda de nouveau en direction de son fils, qui jouait tranquillement sur le canapé avec sa grand mère. Quand le matin même elle avait eu une altercation avec les journalistes, devant le supermarché, et qu'elle avait eu besoin d'appeler la police pour pouvoir s'extirper de là, elle avait filé chez sa mère et demandé à un agent de rester avec elle pour s'assurer que personne ne tente de rentrer. Et elle n'était plus ressortie. Elle avait coupé tout moyen de communication, les journalistes s'étant débrouillés pour trouver son numéro personnel et le numéro de fixe de sa mère. Elle était fatiguée, mais elle devait tenir. Elle ne se reposerait qu'une fois que tout ceci serait terminée. En temps normal, elle appellerait son manager et producteur, pour qu'il la sorte de là, mais ses relations avec Finn étaient bien trop compliquées pour qu'elle tente de l'appeler. Et puis, elle avait arrêté sa carrière, elle n'avait plus besoin de lui. Elle allait se débrouiller toute seule.

Elle sursauta quand elle entendit la porte d'entrée sonner, et s'en rapprocha doucement alors que sa mère lui lançait un regard hésitant. Arrivée juste derrière, elle regarda par la petite vitre sur le côté pour apercevoir Lincoln, qui se débattait avec quelques paparazzis. A travers la porte, elle pouvait l'entendre hurler et la défendre, et rien que ce geste la touchait énormément. Elle s'empressa de lui ouvrir et de refermer derrière lui, le cœur battant de plus en plus vite. Elle soupira, avant de prendre finalement une grande bouffée d'air, jusqu'à s'en faire tourner la tête. C'était son psy qui lui avait appris cette technique quand elle était enceinte. Remplir les poumons à n'en plus pouvoir permettait au cerveau de se stopper durant quelques secondes, le temps de faire descendre le rythme cardiaque, et donc arrêter la crise de panique. Ou de stresse.

_ Je suis content de te voir Clarke ! Tu n'imagines pas comme on s'inquiète !

Il se rapprocha d'elle et la serra dans ses bras. En un instant, Clarke se mit à pleurer, la pression redescendant d'un niveau au seul contact qui la rapprochait du monde extérieur. Lincoln avait eu l'air de comprendre qu'elle en avait besoin, car il la garda dans ses bras et lui frotta les cheveux doucement. C'était comme si elle relâchait tout et s'autorisait enfin, à se reposer sur quelqu'un.

_ Merci... Je suis contente que tu sois là.

_ C'est normal. Et puis il fallait que quelqu'un assure votre sécurité...

Quelques minutes plus tard, deux ou trois seulement, Clarke s'écarta de lui et essuya ses joues d'un revers de main. Elle renifla une dernière fois et se rapprocha de son fils.

_ Je t'aurai bien demandé comment tu as su mais bon... J'imagine que toute la ville est au courant maintenant.

_ C'est à peu près ça. J'étais avec Octavia quand on est tombés sur un magasine. Elle a filé voir Bellamy.

_ Comment il va ?

Elle le vit sortir son téléphone de sa poche de jean et le lui tendre en souriant.

_ Il est sur le point d'exploser car il n'arrive pas à t'avoir au téléphone, il a même essayé le portable de ta mère... Appelle le.

Clarke lui fit un petit sourire avant d'attraper le téléphone et de chercher dans le répertoire le nom de Bellamy. Elle s'assit avec Sam sur le canapé, et lança l'appel avant de placer le portable contre son oreille. Les sonneries ne lui avaient jamais paru si longues, et quand elle l'entendit dire un simple « Allo », elle ne put empêcher ses yeux de couler une nouvelle fois.

_ Clarke ? Demanda-t-il.

_ Je suis désolée Bell... Tout est de ma faute... J'aurai du faire attention.

_ Clarke...

_ J'aurai du te prévenir des risques..

_ Clarke … Ecoute moi..

_ Tu n'avais pas à subir ça, ta vie privée ne regarde que toi..

_ Clarke bon sang !

Elle sursauta devant sa voix qui se fit plus forte en un instant, et sentit une boule se former au fond de son ventre. Il semblait énervé, et elle pouvait le comprendre, c'était déroutant de vivre ça. Surtout quand on en a pas l'habitude.

_ Tu m'écoutes c'est bon ? Demanda-t-il plus tendrement.

_ Oui, répondit-elle d'une petite voix.

_ Est-ce-que tu vas bien ?

_ Oui.

_ Et Sam ?

_ Il va bien, il joue.

Elle l'entendit soupirer, comme elle l'avait fait quelques secondes après l'arrivée de Lincoln, et elle s'imaginait qu'il passait nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux. Il devait sans doute être entrain de le faire.

_ Bien. Bordel... Clarke... J'ai eu peur... Tu n'imagines pas à quel point...

_ Excuse moi Bellamy...

_ Je n'arrivais pas à te joindre, nulle part, j'avais l'impression d'être seul au monde...

Elle ne put retenir un sourire quand elle entendit sa phrase. Elle aimait qu'il se sente à ce point concerné par la situation, même s'il était lui aussi victime dans l'histoire. Elle aimait qu'il s'inquiète pour eux comme il le faisait si bien, et qu'il stresse comme un fou à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir lui parler.

_ J'ai essayé de t'avoir, je voulais entendre ta voix... Est-ce-que … Tu vas vraiment bien ?

_ Oui, enfin non, enfin... ça va.. Tout cette histoire me stresse, je ne veux pas qu'ils racontent n'importe quoi sur toi, je ne veux pas qu'on salisse ta réputation alors que tu n'as rien fait. Et puis, je ne veux pas qu'ils dévoilent tout sur Sam. Même s'ils l'ont déjà fait.

_ C'est étrange comme situation... C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive, mais je me fiche de ce qu'ils racontent sur moi Clarke.

_ Mais..

_ Non Clarke, je m'en fiche. Ce qui m'importe, c'est toi, et Sam. Vous êtes les plus importants pour moi ok ?

Elle sentit son cœur s'emballer à ces simples mots. Était-elle si importante que ça pour lui ? Elle aimerai le croire, elle aimerait que ce soit vrai. Bellamy représentait tellement pour elle, pour Sam, qu'elle avait eu peur de le perdre l'espace de quelques heures. Le temps qu'il arrive par tous les moyens, à lui parler. Mais de savoir ce qu'il ressentait, et de savoir qu'il ne comptait pas les laisser tomber lui réchauffait le cœur.

_ Ok. Bellamy ?

_ Oui Princesse ?

_ Je ne regretterai jamais que Sam soit ton fils. Quoi qu'on puisse dire sur nous, je ne m'éloignerai jamais de toi pour protéger Sam des journalistes.

Il y eut un silence à l'autre bout du fil, et elle se demanda ce que pouvait penser Bellamy de ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Elle était sincère, Bellamy était un très bon père, et ça, même si Sam ignorait qui il était réellement. Et jamais elle ne le regretterait.

_ Que ce soit clair Princesse...

Elle avait eu l'impression de ressentir énormément d'affection dans sa façon de prononcer son surnom, et ses joues s'enflammèrent quelques secondes.

_ Je ne vous laisserai jamais partir.

Elle se mit à rire, et essuya ses yeux une nouvelle fois. Bellamy savait toujours la réconforter, et la détendre, et même si elle le savait déjà, elle en était toujours étonnée. Depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré, il avait su la faire aller mieux et positiver. Il avait su lui faire oublier, lui faire accepter beaucoup plus facilement la douleur qui l'habitait. C'était Bellamy.

_ J'aimerais tellement...

Elle s'arrêta, n'était pas bien sûr d'avoir le droit de le dire, le droit de le ressentir. Elle avait envie qu'il le sache, mais elle avait peur des conséquences qu'auraient ses paroles. Elle savait que tout pouvait aller très vite.

_ Quoi ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

_ J'aimerais que tu sois avec nous.

Elle l'avait dit, et un instant, elle ferma les yeux. Elle regrettait son geste, elle regrettait ses mots, car ça lui faisait mal de l'admettre. Ça lui faisait mal d'admettre qu'elle voulait sa présence, qu'elle voulait ses bras et sa chaleur, et qu'elle ne pourrait pas les avoir. Elle ne pourrait pas l'avoir.


	21. Chapitre 20

**Coucou les loulous!**

 **Mon dieu, je suis vraiment hyper hyper désolée!**

 **J'ai mis vraiment trop de temps et j'ai pas eu le temps de répondre à vos mp!**

 **Soit dit en passant, merci beaucoup vous êtes des amours, vos mots me touchent!**

 **A chaque fois je me dis qu'il faut que je réponde, mais je les lis sur mon tel et je n'arrive à y répondre que sur pc, je ne sais pas pourquoi le tel ne veut pas :/**

 **Du coup, je vous donne un peu des nouvelles!**

 **J'ai eu quelques soucis avec mon appart, avec un dégât des eaux qui m'a rajouté des travaux et du coup, j'ai été pas mal prise :/**

 **Il y a aussi autre chose qui m'a pris beaucoup de temps, mais cette fois une très bonne nouvelle! Vous vous souvenez que je vous ai dit aller à la SpaceWalkers 4? Et bien je ne sais pas si ça je vous l'avais dit mais je suis celle qui a été choisie pour faire le Fanbook d'Eliza, et lui remettre lors de la convention! Ouais, moi aussi je n'en reviens pas! Je l'oublierai pas cette convention je vous le dis!**

 **Du coup, je le fais à la main et ça me prend beaucoup de temps ^^ Je veux qu'il soit exceptionnel!**

 **La convention est prévue pour le 23 et 24 fev, donc c'est la dernière ligne droite pour le terminer! Après ça je serai un peu plus libre pour écrire et vous poster les suites!**

 **Aujourd'hui, j'ai eu envie d'écrire, parce que mes fics me manquent, le Bellarke me manque, et vous me manquez! J'espère que cette suite vous plaira, et je m'en vais de ce pas en écrire une autre pour pouvoir vous la poster d'ici quelques jours!**

 **Je vous aime et je vous fais de gros bisous !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 21**

Bellamy roulait vite, bien trop vite il le savait, et sa sœur le lui faisait bien comprendre à sa façon de s'accrocher sur son siège. Quand Clarke lui avait dit vouloir qu'il soit là, il avait déjà ses clés en mains, prêt à sortir. Il avait sourit quand elle lui avait dit ça, se disant qu'au fond, ils ressentaient la même chose à cet instant. Clarke était très importante pour lui, plus qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été, et il ne pouvait pas supporter une seconde de plus d'être séparé d'elle. Il savait qu'elle était en sécurité, il faisait énormément confiance à Lincoln, mais il voulait être là bas. Il avait gardé Clarke au téléphone alors qu'il sortait, couvrant le micro pour ne pas qu'elle les entende hurler autour de lui, et une fois dans sa voiture, il avait démarré comme un fou. Octavia était montée avec lui, évitant au maximum qu'on ne voit son visage ou qu'on essaye de lui soutirer des informations. Et désormais, ils étaient en route pour les rejoindre. Mais il s'était bien gardé de lui dire. Il lui parlait déjà depuis cinq minutes, afin de la calmer au maximum. Il prenait des nouvelles de Sam, lui demandait si elle avait des idées pour son cadeau d'anniversaire, qui allait arriver d'ici trois mois.

_ Tu t'y prend pas un peu tôt ? Demanda-t-elle en riant.

_ J'ai bien le droit de vouloir faire un super cadeau à mon fils non ? Répondit-il en souriant.

Il l'entendit rire encore plus avant de finalement lui répondre un simple oui. Il savait que Clarke aimait l'entendre l'appeler de cette manière, il l'avait remarqué. Ses yeux devenaient un peu plus brillants, et un léger sourire s'affichait sur son visage. Il ne savait pas si un jour il serait pour elle, plus que le père de Sam, mais il savait qu'il avait tout de même une place dans son cœur. Et pour le moment, c'était suffisant pour lui. Quand il pénétra dans la rue de sa mère, il voyait qu'il y avait déjà plein de voitures et de camionnettes, et se dit qu'il devait vraiment y avoir beaucoup de monde qui allait se mettre en travers de son chemin.

_ Clarke, je te rappelle d'accord ?

_ D'accord. A tout à l'heure.

Il s'empressa de fourrer son téléphone dans les mains de sa sœur, et gara la voiture. Il était à environs deux cent mètres de la maison, car il n'avait pas la possibilité de s'en approcher plus avec la foule déjà présente. Il lui faudrait courir pour ne pas se faire accoster avant. Il jeta un œil à sa sœur qui hocha la tête.

_ On y va, lui dit-elle avec un sourire.

Sans attendre, ils ouvrirent leurs portes, et une fois la voiture refermée, Bellamy la verrouilla à distance tout en commençant à avancer. Certains journalistes l'avaient déjà repéré et commencèrent à se rapprocher de lui.

_ Bellamy ! Bellamy pouvez-vous répondre à nos questions ?

Il les repoussa gentiment, pour éviter qu'il ne se passe la même chose qu'à Clarke et continua son chemin. Quelques mètres plus loin, le cinéma recommença.

_ Bellamy ! S'il vous plait ! Quels sont vos liens avec Clarke ? Bellamy !

Il esquiva de nouveau, et continua d'avancer. Ils devenaient de plus en plus nombreux autour de lui et ça jouait sur ses nerfs. Il n'allait pas tenir plus longtemps. Au bout d'encore quelques pas, il se retrouva encerclé, et essayait de se frayer un chemin, mais ça devenait de plus en plus compliqué.

Octavia était toujours à côté de lui, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour elle. Si un journaliste s'avisait de la toucher, il allait passer un sale moment.

_ Bellamy ! Est-il vrai que Sam est malade ? Va-t-il mourir ? Est-ce pour cela que Clarke a arrêté sa carrière ?

Octavia lui lança un regard choqué, et Bellamy vrilla. De quel droit pouvait-il parler de Sam, et de sa maladie ? De quel droit pouvait-il insinuer des choses comme ça alors qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un enfant ? Il serra les poings pour se contrôler au maximum, mais il sentait au fond de lui que cela devenait de plus en plus dur. Il regarda autour de lui, avant de finalement voir un cameraman qui filmait en direct. Ou du moins, ce qu'il pensait. Il se rapprocha de lui, et lui posa la main sur l'épaule.

_ Hé toi ! C'est du direct ?

L'homme derrière la caméra semblait un peu effrayé, se demandant sans doute ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir lui faire. En même temps, il n'avait pas le bon rôle et il le savait.

_ Bien, alors filme moi !

Il hocha la tête et pointa la caméra sur lui. Les journalistes qui étaient autour de lui s'arrêtèrent de crier son nom, et braquèrent leurs micros vers lui pour essayer de grappiller la moindre information.

_ Je m'appelle Bellamy Blake, je suis le gérant du bar Blake's à Boston, et je suis le père de Sam Griffin. Je ne répondrais à aucune question si ce n'est à celles posées par la grande Charmaine Diyoza. Alors Madame Diyoza, invitez moi sur votre plateau, et je vous promets de vous ramener Clarke ! Et je précise à tous ceux qui sont autour de cette maison, que s'ils nous approchent encore une seule fois, il n'y aura de réponse pour PERSONNE !

Il s'écarta de l'homme, attrapa la main de sa sœur et se précipita vers la maison d'Abby. Il remarqua une tête blonde derrière le rideau, qui croisa son regard, et lui fit un grand sourire. Il se mit à trottiner, bien trop pressé de pouvoir l'avoir dans ses bras, et en une seconde, elle s'écarta du rideau. Il savait qu'elle venait lui ouvrir, et son cœur battait de plus en plus vite. Quand il la vit devant lui, tenant la porte pour qu'ils entre, les joues et les yeux rouges d'avoir trop pleuré, il savait qu'il avait besoin de la sentir contre lui. Ils entrèrent dans la maison, et Octavia se jeta dans les bras de Lincoln qui s'empressa de vérifier qu'elle n'avait rien. Bellamy referma rapidement la porte derrière lui, la verrouilla et attrapa Clarke. Il la serra contre lui, du plus fort qu'il le pouvait, se demandant même s'il ne lui faisait pas mal. Mais elle ne disait rien, rien à part quelques sanglots qu'il devinait. Il sentait que son tee-shirt devenait de plus en plus humide, mais il ne s'écarta pas. Il n'en avait pas la moindre envie.

_ Enfin...

_ Tu es là...

Elle avait une toute petite voix mais il avait clairement compris ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Il déposa sa tête dans le cou de la blonde en se penchant doucement, et déposa ses lèvres sur sa peau. Elle tremblait, et il savait qu'elle avait du avoir très peur pour lui quand elle l'avait vu avec ces journalistes.

_ Oui je suis là... Je ne laisse plus jamais Princesse.

Il sentit qu'elle resserrait ses bras autour de son corps comme pour s'y accrocher un peu plus, et il fit la même chose.

_ Pardonnes moi d'avoir été si long, il y avait quelque chose que je devais faire.

_ Les caméras ? Qu'est ce que tu leur as dit ?

Mais Bellamy n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre que sa voix résonnait dans toute la maison. Abby qui était devant la télé avec Sam regardait l'écran les yeux écarquillés. Clarke releva la tête et se rapprocha du salon pour y découvrir les images de lui, filmées quelques secondes plus tôt. Oui il avait dit ça en direct, mais ça passait désormais en boucles sur plusieurs chaînes. Il espérait qu'elle ne se fâche pas, car pour le coup, il n'avait trouvé que ça pour essayer de gagner un peu de tranquillité.

Elle écoutait, les bras croisés, les mains sur ses avant-bras, tremblante et fragile. Il voulait se mettre derrière elle, et la reprendre dans ses bras car la seule vision d'elle comme ça lui braisait le cœur. Mais il voulait d'abord voir sa réaction. Elle se retourna vers lui, et il resta comme un idiot, à attendre. Elle ne souriait pas, mais elle ne semblait pas en colère non plus. A cet instant, il se demandait ce qu'il devait faire.

_ Tu as bien fait Bellamy, intervint Abby qui se releva du canapé. Clarke, c'est la meilleure solution. Il faut que tu parles à Diyoza, de manière officielle. Les gens comprendront, et vous pourrez de nouveau avoir la paix.

_ Je ne veux pas Maman... Je ne veux pas que Sam soit mis en avant de cette manière.

_ Je le sais ma chérie... Mais tant qu'ils n'auront pas leurs réponses, ils vont le traquer. Fais ça pour lui. Tu dois le faire mon coeur.

_ Clarke... essaya Bellamy, je...

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, et il s'arrêta. Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Il voulait lui avouer tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, mais il savait que ce n'était pas le bon moment. Clarke lui en voulait sans doute et elle ne voudrait pas comprendre. Il s'écarta finalement, voyant qu'il ne réussissait pas à aligner deux mots et se rapprocha de la fenêtre. Les journalistes partaient les uns après les autres, les voitures étaient de moins en moins nombreuses, et il en était soulagé. Cela avait du marcher. Il souffla, et passa les mains sur son visage pour essayer de se calmer et d'enlever toute cette colère qui traînait au fond de lui. Il sentit que son pantalon était légèrement tiré vers le bas, et sursauta avant de finalement, poser les yeux sur Sam qui s'accrochait à lui. Il avait dans une main son gros dinosaure en peluche, celui qu'il lui avait offert quand il l'avait rencontré pour la première fois, et son cœur s'emballa. Il était tellement beau. Il se pencha vers son fils qui s'accrocha à son cou.

_ Beamy... J'ai peur.

Bellamy sentit son cœur se serrer, mais se dit que Sam avait besoin de lui. Il devait être fort, pour lui, pour Clarke, même si elle lui en voulait. Il le devait.

_ Je suis là bonhomme. Ne t'inquiètes pas, plus personne ne te fera de mal. Je te le promet.

Sam hocha la tête, et Bellamy l'attrapa pour ensuite se relever. Il le porta avec lui loin des fenêtres et se plaça finalement dans le canapé avec lui. Sam se cala un peu mieux, son dinosaure toujours avec lui, et finalement, s'allongea contre lui. Bellamy ne voulait pas le lâcher. C'était la première fois que Sam lui faisait un câlin de la sorte, et il ne voulait pas en perdre une miette. Il sentait le regard de tout le monde, même de Clarke, mais il se concentrait sur une seule chose, son fils. Il lui parlait doucement, lui caressait le dos, et la nuque, alors que Sam jouait avec la chaîne qu'il portait autour du cou. Il aimait sentir sa petite main qui touchait sa peau, et qui faisait s'emballer son cœur. Et cette nouvelle sensation, était pour lui une des meilleures.


	22. Chapitre 21

**Coucou les lecteurs! 3**

 **Méa culpa pour le chapitre précédent, j'ai écrit que c'était le chapitre 21 au lieu du 20 il me semble XD je devais pas être très réveillée! :D**

 **Quoi qu'il en soit, merci pour vos reviews qui m'ont vraiment touchée! Je suis contente de voir que certains attendaient impatiemment mon retour, même si je savais que j'allais perdre des lecteurs avec mes absences. Mais que voulez-vous, la vie n'est pas toujours rose, et on fait comme on peut! :P**

 **Et je suis fière de tout ce que j'ai réussi à traverser toute seule, et de savoir que mon avenir sera meilleur, après les travaux bien entendu! :P**

 **Je vous poste du coup le chapitre 21, qui est loin d'être le derniers, je le précise puisqu'en général, mes fics tournaient à peu près à ce nombre de chapitres ^^**

 **Mais celle ci est la plus belle que je n'ai jamais écrite à mon gout, et je me sens énormément inspirée alors j'ai encore beaucoup d'idées!**

 **J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus en tout cas!**

 **Je vous laisse lire, et je vous fais de gros bisous!**

 **PS:: CHAPITRE DOUCEUR! 3 (oui j'aime trop de temps en temps)**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 21**

Bellamy ouvrit les yeux doucement et inspira à grande bouffée avant de regarder autour de lui. Son corps était engourdi, et lorsqu'il en chercha la raison, il se mit à sourire. Il s'était endormi, Sam dans les bras alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux sur le canapé. Le petit n'avait pas bougé, et il aimait savoir que son fils avait apprécié sa présence au point de s'endormir sur lui. Ils avaient beaucoup gagné en complicité depuis quelques temps, il le remarquait de plus en plus.

Un petit coup d'oeil à la télé et il vit qu'elle était éteinte. La pièce était vide et silencieuse, et il se demandait où était passé tout le monde. Alors il jeta un œil autour de lui, encore, avant de finalement comprendre qu'il n'y avait personne. Personne si ce n'était Clarke, assise dans un fauteuil non loin de lui, entrain de lire un livre. Elle semblait absorbée, détendue, et ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu se réveiller. Alors il resta à la regarder un instant, si belle à ses yeux. Elle avait du sentir sa présence puisqu'il la vit tourner sa page et se mettre à sourire.

_ Tu vas me regarder longtemps ?

Il ne put empêcher un sourire de naître sur son visage et se retint de rire pour ne pas réveiller Sam.

_ Je n'ai pas grand chose d'autre à faire à vrai dire, chuchota-t-il en souriant.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui et posa un regard tendre sur son fils qui dormait encore. Elle ne semblait plus lui en vouloir quand elle redressa son regard vers lui, et il en était heureux. Elle referma son livre et le déposa sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil, avant de s'asseoir en ramenant ses jambes contre sa poitrine.

_ Où est-ce qu'ils sont tous ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

_ Dans le jardin, ils préparent le barbecue.

Bellamy ouvrit grand les yeux, se demandant bien quelle heure ils pouvait être pour qu'ils en soient déjà à l'heure du repas.

_ Oui, vous dormez depuis deux heures à peu près.

Elle lui fit un grand sourire, qu'il lui rendit. Il était crevé de toute cette agitation, et de savoir qu'il était désormais avec elle, et avec Sam, que tout le monde était en sécurité autour de lui, lui avait permis de laisser son cerveau se reposer un instant. Et ça lui avait vraiment fait du bien. Ou bien était-ce la présence de son fils dans ses bras.

_ Je suis contente qu'il soit si proche de toi... Vraiment.

Bellamy sentit son cœur battre plus vite, et encore plus quand il la vit se relever de son fauteuil pour venir doucement s'asseoir à côté de lui sur le canapé. Elle se plaça sur le côté, s'appuyant sur le dossier avec son bras, et plongea son regard dans le siens.

_ Il a besoin de toi, il a besoin que tu le rassure.

Il aimait beaucoup l'entendre lui dire ce genre de choses, savoir qu'elle reconnaissait l'importance qu'il avait aux yeux du petit. Il laissa un instant le silence prendre possession de la pièce, et ne quitta les yeux bleus de la blonde que pour regarder son fils qui dormait encore.

_ Clarke, fit-il en relevant le visage vers elle, je ne laisserai personne lui faire du mal... Je te le promet.

_ Je le sais Bellamy, dit-elle en souriant.

_ Je suis sérieux. Sam est mon fils, mon sang, et je ne supporterais pas de savoir qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. A toi aussi d'ailleurs.

Il la vit rougir un peu, et baisser finalement les yeux sur Sam. Ce qu'il venait de dire, il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit, pas maintenant, pas alors que tout était chaotique autour d'eux. Mais il voulait qu'elle le sache.

Il sentit que dans ses bras, Sam se réveillait doucement, mais il ne bougea pas pour autant. Il croisa son regard encore embrumé et lui fit un sourire que le petit lui rendit. Il savait que le réveil était plutôt difficile pour son fils, mais c'était bien différent quand il s'agissait de lui. Et Clarke le lui avait toujours fait remarquer. Sam s'agrippa de nouveau à son cou pour partager un câlin et se remettre de sa sieste, et Bellamy lança un regard à Clarke. Elle avait les yeux brillants et il voulait en trouver la cause, mais il n'eut pas le temps de le lui demander car Octavia pénétra doucement dans le salon.

_ Ah vous êtes enfin réveillés … Vous pouvez pas vous renier dis donc... fit-elle en souriant. On va bientôt pouvoir manger, vous venez ?

Ils se levèrent finalement en souriant, Sam toujours accroché au cou de Bellamy. Il ne voulait plus le lâcher, ce qui avait le don d'étonner Clarke. Elle attrapa la peluche dinosaure que lui tendit son fils et arrivé dans le jardin, la plaça sur un banc non loin de la table. Bellamy plaça Sam dans sa chaise haute, et se plaça sur celle juste à côté.

_ Bien dormi ? Demanda Lincoln avec un clin d'oeil.

_ T'imagine même pas ! Je dirais que c'était la meilleure sieste de ma vie !

Oui, il avait rarement aussi bien dormi, et il savait que la raison n'était rien de plus que Sam. Sentir son fils contre lui, son odeur, sa chaleur, et sentir ses petites mains sur lui... Il adorait ça.

Le repas s'était bien passé, comme un repas de famille classique, où personne ne parlait du sujet qui fâche. Les rues des alentours étaient calmes, du fait que les paparazzis avaient pour une fois, joué le jeu et avaient quitté leur poste. Pendant que Sam jouait avec tout le monde dans le jardin, Bellamy et Clarke se chargeaient de la vaisselle. Bellamy essuyait les assiettes que lui tendait la blonde, tout en la regardant, les mains dans l'eau, concentrée et magnifique. Le silence régnait dans la pièce, ou peut-être était-ce le calme. Il n'y avait rien de gênant, c'était plutôt apaisant. Aucun d'eux ne voulait parler, ne voulait briser ce moment. Il regarda par la fenêtre, pour découvrir Sam dans les bras de sa sœur, entrain de danser sur une des chansons de Clarke. Il riait fort, et Octavia chantait. Clarke releva la tête et se mit à sourire.

_ Si tu savais depuis combien de temps je l'entends la chanter... fit Bellamy avec un immense sourire dans la voix.

Clarke ne lâchait pas la scène des yeux, son amie, son fils et l'ambiance qu'il y avait dehors. Elle aimait cette vie, tout comme elle avait aimé sa vie d'avant, sa vie d'artiste.

_ ça te manque ?

Elle détourna son regard pour le replacer sur le bac de l'évier dans lequel trempaient les dernières assiettes et en attrapa une nouvelle.

_ Parfois oui... dit-elle doucement. Mais Sam est bien plus important, et je sais très bien que ce n'est pas un monde dans lequel je veux le plonger. La vie est dûre quand tu es connu, quand tu travailles pour une maison de disque qui te presse tout le temps pour que tu leur envoies de nouvelles chansons. Les tournées, la fatigue, le stress perpétuel de savoir si tu peux être tranquille dans un resto ou si quelqu'un va te prendre en photo pour l'échanger à des journalistes... Je ne veux pas qu'il vive ça simplement parce qu'il est mon fils. C'était trop Bellamy... Quand ils étaient tous là... Sam était dans la voiture, il avait peur et... J'avais peur...

Elle avait la voix qui tremblait de plus en plus, les yeux qui se bordaient d'eau, et Bellamy détestait la voir comme ça. Il lui fit lâcher l'assiette qu'elle tenait, et lâcha son torchon, pour l'attirer dans ses bras. Il la serra aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, parce qu'il en avait envie. Il la voulait contre lui, pour ne plus la laisser filer.

_ J'aurai du être là.. Pardonne moi Princesse.

_ Tu n'as pas à être là pour nous tout le temps Bell... Tu as ta vie aussi, et on ne t'en voudra jamais de ne pas être là dans un moment pareil...

_ Si j'aurai du être là ! J'aurai du... Clarke... Sam et toi... Vous êtes ma vie... Et.. Je ferai tout pour être avec vous à chaque moment...

Elle ne disait plus rien, comme bloquée, et Bellamy releva la tête quand il comprit ce qu'il venait de faire. Ouais, il venait littéralement de lui ouvrir son cœur. Il se demanda s'il fallait qu'il continue, ou s'il devait partir en courant avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et que Clarke ne le mette à la porte.

_ Vraiment ?

C'est lui qui resta muet, devant cette question qui le prit au dépourvu. Peut-être effectivement devait-il continuer. Il prit une grande inspiration pour se donner le courage qui lui manquait jusque là.

_ Vraiment Princesse. J'aime Sam au plus profond de mon cœur... Et..

Il la sentit tendue dans ses bras. Oui il allait dire le mot, celui qui fait peur à certaines personnes et qui avait sans doute lui faire peur à elle aussi. Alors il ne le dit pas. Et une nouvelle fois, il se dégonfla. Il n'était pas prêt à changer leur relation et risquer de la perdre.

_ J'ai envie qu'il puisse toujours compter sur moi, qu'il me voit... Comme celui que je suis vraiment. C'est mon fils, mais il ne le sait pas. Il ne le comprendrait sans doute pas. Mais si je ne suis pas là pour créer cette relation, alors jamais il ne se reposera sur moi. Voilà pourquoi, je veux être là à chaque moment.

Elle resserra ses bras autour de lui, et enfouit sa tête dans son torse. Elle souriait, de ce qu'il avait dit, et ce qu'il avait failli dire. Si c'était bien ce qu'elle avait cru qu'il dirait, alors oui, elle comprenait qu'il veuille être là à chaque instant. Et ça lui plaisait.

_ C'est d'accord...

Elle s'écarta de lui, plongea son regard dans le siens et lui fit un sourire. Elle savait qu'elle avait les joues rouges, mais au point où ils en étaient, elle ne pourrait plus le cacher.

_ C'est d'accord, je vais faire l'émission.


	23. Chapitre22

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Je sais que ça fait super longtemps que je n'ai pas posté de chapitre alors que j'avais prévu de le faire :/ Malheureusement les aléas de la vie font que je n'ai plus du tout de temps pour écrire, même si l'envie et les idées sont bel et bien là... Et ça me saoule je l'avoue XD**

 **Du coup, j'ai réussi à écrire la première partie de l'interview, et j'espère que cela vous plaira!**

 **Je sais qu'entre temps certains ont arrêté de lire, et je ne vous en voudrais pas ne vous en faites pas, on a tous une vie et on gère son temps comme on peut!**

 **Avez vous commencé à regarder la saison 6? Qu'en pensez vous? Personnellement, j'ai hâte d'avoir la suite! En plus, en Mars j'ai eu la chance d'aller à une convention sur la série et rencontrer une bonne partie du cast, et je suis encore plus touchée par cette nouvelle saison. J'ai pu rencontrer Bob, qui était blessé avec son genoux mais qui a pris le temps pour nous, et j'ai pu voir Eliza, qui est un véritable amour! J'étais en charge de son Fanbook pour la convention, et elle était très émue de voir qu'elle avait autant de lettres de fans! Elle m'a fait un calin, et je me suis retenue de ne pas pleurer! C'était une magnifique expérience, que je ne renouvellerai car c'est un budget énorme mais au moins, je peux dire que je l'aurai fait une fois dans ma vie! :D**

 **En attendant, voilà le chapitre 22, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez!**

 **Je vous fais de gros bisous !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 22**

_ Tu stresse ?

Bellamy s'approche doucement de Clarke et se place à ses côtés, lui donnant un petit coup d'épaule. Il sent qu'elle est confiante car les plateaux télé et la scène, elle connaît, mais il sait qu'aujourd'hui, elle y va pour une toute autre affaire, parler de son fils, de sa vie privée, et que ça la perturbe plus que ce qu'elle ne veut bien montrer. Clarke est forte, il le sait et c'est ce qu'il aime chez elle, mais elle a le droit parfois de se sentir submergée.

_ Je crois que c'est la première fois que je stresse autant. Et toi ?

En y réfléchissant, c'est lui qui devrait avoir une trouille monstre, après tout, il va passer à la télé et il n'y a jamais été vraiment habitué. Pas du tout en fait. Mais pour le coup, il se sent plutôt bien, sans doute parce qu'elle est là avec lui, et que ça le rassure.

_ Ouais.

Il sait qu'il lui a menti, mais il ne veut pas qu'elle soit vexée parce qu'elle est stressée bien plus que lui. Elle lui sourit avant de lui rendre son coup d'épaule avec un sourire. Aujourd'hui ils sont tous les deux invités sur le plateau de la grande Diyoza pour répondre aux questions que tout le monde se pose. Charmaine n'a pas attendu avant de leur adresser une invitation en les remerciant de bien vouloir venir sur son plateau, comme s'y attendait Bellamy. Il sait que cette femme raffole des scoops et encore plus des histoires touchantes. Il espère en venant ici, que tout va s'arranger pour eux, que les gens comprendront, et arrêteront de raconter n'importe quoi sur la blonde, et qu'ils pourront reprendre leur vie. Il aimerait par la suite pouvoir s'ouvrir un peu plus à Clarke, plus le temps passe, et plus il a peur de manquer le coch, et de ne plus pouvoir le faire. Les derniers événements lui ont permis d'ouvrir les yeux et de prendre conscience que l'instant présent peut s'arrêter du jour au lendemain.

_ Est-ce que je dois imaginer tout le monde tout nu ? Demande-t-il en riant.

_ Tu peux, je l'ai déjà fait, et il y a des chances que je le fasse ce soir, rit-elle.

_ Tu es bizarre tu sais ça ?

Il rit avant de finalement la prendre dans ses bras. Il entend qu'elle rit aussi, et ferme les yeux en appréciant ce simple son. Il la garde contre lui un moment, car il ne veut pas la lâcher tant elle lui permet de se sentir bien à cet instant. Il sait que son cœur bat de plus en plus vite, la simple proximité qu'il a avec elle suffit à ce qu'il s'emballe, mais le fait d'être sur un plateau télé lui permet d'avoir une excuse. Clarke respire fort dans ses bras, elle fait travailler sa respiration, prend de grandes inspirations avant de souffler doucement. Elle s'accroche à lui comme si elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte et il ne peut pas s'empêcher d'apprécier ce qu'elle fait. Il aimerait pouvoir se dire qu'elle a besoin de lui pour se calmer, qu'il a une influence sur elle, qu'il est important pour elle. Il sait qu'elle le considère comme un véritable ami, voir un peu plus, du fait de leur complicité énorme, mais il aimerait tellement être plus à ses yeux.

_ Deux minutes !

Ils entendent les travailleurs s'activer autour d'eux, signe qu'ils doivent se mettre en place. Charmaine est déjà sur le plateau et parle déjà d'eux depuis plusieurs minutes. Pour le moment, ce qu'elle dit est gentil et va dans leur sens, et Bellamy espère que ça va continuer comme ça.

Clarke se redresse, prend une dernière inspiration et lui lance un regard. Elle est magnifique, autant dans sa tenue que son maquillage et Bellamy adore la voir comme ça. Elle est classe et on peut voir qu'elle est en réalité, une star, mais elle reste dans la simplicité pour rapprocher leurs mondes. Et heureusement pour lui. On leur fait signe de se préparer, et ils se placent tous les deux prêts à entrer sur le plateau.

_ Et maintenant, veuillez accueillir la belle C, et monsieur Bellamy Blake !

La lumière se dirige vers l'entrée du plateau et après un dernier regard, ils entrent tous les deux. Clarke passe devant, ce qui permet à Bellamy de la suivre et de ne pas perdre ses repères, aveuglé par les spots et les cris du public qui commencent à lui foutre le stresse. Ils saluent un peu le public et s'avancent jusqu'à la présentatrice qui leur montre un petit canapé deux places. Ils s'assoient, et Bellamy sent à quel point Clarke s'est collée à lui. Elle cherche peut-être le réconfort de sa présence, ce qui le rassure un peu il doit l'avouer. Mais il sait aussi que cela va être utilisé par les journalistes.

_ Bienvenue à tous les deux, et merci de venir sur le plateau d'Eligius ! Comment vous allez ?

_ Merci Charmaine ! Répond Clarke en premier, merci de nous recevoir ici ! Je dois avouer que ça fait du bien de revenir sur un plateau, même si je doute que le jeune homme à coté de moi, dit-elle en commençant à chuchoter, soit super à l'aise.

La foule rit, et Charmaine aussi avant que Clarke ne se tourne vers lui en souriant. Elle est à l'aise, souriante et elle met l'ambiance, on voit clairement que ce qu'elle vient de dire est purement la vérité et que les projecteurs lui manquent.

_ Il est vrai que Bellamy n'a pas l'air habitué aux plateaux télé, comment ça va Bellamy ?

_ Hum... Je peux imaginer tout le monde tout nu ? Dit-il avec un grand sourire timide.

Il sait qu'il met la foule de leur côté à se montrer drôle et attachant, alors il en joue un peu. Comme tout le monde lui a conseillé de faire pour se faire aimer en fait. Il pensait que ce serait plus dur que ça, à croire que ça vient tout seul.

_ si ça peut te rassurer mon mignon, je t'imagine plutôt bien depuis que tu es entré !

Elle rit, comme tout le monde avant de se repositionner sur son fauteuil. L'atmosphère est bien détendue et Bellamy sait qu'ils vont pouvoir aller un peu plus loin. Il est plus à l'aise qu'au début, alors ça va l'aider pour la suite.

_ Bien, Bellamy si tu veux bien, je voudrais qu'on parle un peu de toi.

_ Pas de problème. Dit-il en souriant.

_ Comment as-tu connu Clarke ?

Bellamy lui lance un petit regard et lui fait un sourire, avant de prendre sa respiration et de commencer à parler.

_ C'était il y a plusieurs mois, un soir alors que ma sœur était chez moi pour une soirée film. Je suis allé chercher des bières, et c'est à ce moment là que Clarke a sonné à ma porte. C'est ma soeur qui lui a ouvert et l'a accueillie. Moi je l'ai découvert dans mon salon seulement quand je suis remonté. Ma sœur a osé m'engueuler de ne pas lui avoir dit que je la connaissais. En même temps, comment j'aurai pu connaître une fille comme elle ? Je la connaissais seulement à la télé.

_ Qu'est ce que tu as pensé ?

_ Que c'était une blague, que ma sœur m'avait inscrit sur un jeu pourri pour me piéger, mais en aucun cas je pensais que c'était réel, jusqu'à ce qu'elle m'explique tout. En vérité, il y a quelques années, j'ai eu des soucis d'argent. J'avais ma sœur à charge, et elle avait eu des études à payer, ajouté à tout le reste, c'était compliqué. J'ai donc fait un don de sperme, pour gagner un peu d'argent, j'étais pas très fier, alors je n'en ai parlé à personne. Et c'est Clarke qui en a eu l'utilité.

_ Oui, c'est ce que tout le monde se posait comme question. Clarke, tu voudrais dire quelque chose ?

Elle prend sa respiration et commence à expliquer la situation, avec Finn, sa carrière, le fait qu'elle commençait sérieusement à déprimer de ne pas réussir à avoir d'enfant, et ce que ça faisait endurer à son couple.

_ C'était très dur, émotionnellement, de voir que ça ne marchait pas. J'ai réussi à convaincre Finn de faire des tests, et il s'est avéré que c'était impossible pour lui. Il en a beaucoup souffert, et a mis un moment avant d'accepter qu'on fasse appel à une banque. J'ai choisi l'agence de Boston car c'était ma ville natale, et que j'avais l'impression que c'était le meilleur choix. Il s'est avéré que Bellamy a été mon donneur. Et je ne regrette pas.

_ Pourquoi es-tu allée chez lui ?

_ Sam... inspire-t-elle, Sam était malade. Ce qu'on raconte sur lui est vrai. Il souffrait d'insuffisance rénale. Il a été hospitalisé très jeune, passait des examens toutes les semaines, des tests, des traitements... On passait notre vie là bas.

_ C'est pour cela que nous n'avions plus de nouvelles de toi du coup ?

_ Oui. J'avais prévu de faire une surprise à mes fans, de leur annoncer la naissance de Sam, j'avais écrit une chanson sur lui, que je voulais chanter pour la première fois en tournée, mais rien ne s'est passé comme prévu. J'étais tellement occupée, que je n'ai pas pu prendre le temps de leur parler de la situation. Je crois même que je n'en avais pas l'envie. Parler de Sam, c'était admettre que je pouvais être... fragile. Et je ne voulais pas.

_ Bellamy, penses-tu que Clarke était faible de réagir comme ça ?

_ Pas du tout. Je l'ai toujours vue comme la star qu'elle était, grande et imposante par sa prestance, et ce qu'elle montrait en assurance. Ma sœur me faisait voir tous ses clips et ses interviews. Mais quand j'ai appris à la connaître, j'ai vite compris qu'en vraie, elle était la même que ce qu'elle montrait, elle était humaine, et bien plus forte que ce qu'elle ne pense. Elle a quand même fait le don d'un rein à son fils.

_ Et ce n'est pas rien ! Clarke, tu as tout tenté pour sauver ton fils, tu t'es fait opérer, tu as subi une lourde opération, avant de voir que ça n'avait pas marché. Et quand tu aurais pu baisser les bras, tu as pris l'avion pour aller sonner à la porte de Bellamy, alors que tu ne le connaissais pas, pour lui demander de faire la même chose que toi ? Tu pense vraiment que c'est être fragile ? Le public, vous pensez qu'elle est fragile ?

Tout le monde se met à hurler « Non » à l'unisson et Clarke sourit. Il fallait qu'elle l'entende de la bouche d'autres personnes que ses proches pour le croire, et c'est enfin le cas.

L'émission continue durant plusieurs minutes, avec des images de Clarke sur scène, puis des photos publiées d'elle et Finn, où elle a dut parler de sa séparation avec lui, son divorce, et son déménagement à Boston. Bellamy a pris sur lui pour ne pas montrer à quel point ça le touchait de l'entendre parler de l'époque où elle était heureuse avec lui, sachant que tout le monde se ferait un malin plaisir à l'utiliser contre lui plus tard. Il a appris à faire profil bas devant les journalistes maintenant.


	24. Chapitre 23

**Bien le bonjour à tous!**

 **J'espère que vous êtes encore là, et que vous aimez toujours cette histoire!**

 **Du côté de mon IRL, je ne vais pas dire que les choses se calment, mais j'ai beaucoup moins de travaux à faire, et récemment, j'ai pu installer ma clim, ce qui me permet de pouvoir allumer mon pc sans prendre le risque de le faire griller ou de rendre ma maison comme dans l'intérieur d'un four XD**

 **Du coup, voilà, étant en manque de Bellarke et d'écriture, j'ai trouvé du temps pour écrire, parce que Bellarke quoi XD On l'a en vrai alors ça ne peut que motiver à écrire non ^^?**

 **Quoi qu'il en soit, voilà la suite de la fic et donc de l'émission. J'espère que vous aimerez toujours et n'hésitez pas à me mettre vos avis en commentaire !**

 **Gros bisous et bonne lecture!**

 **PS: La suite est déjà commencée XD**

 **CHAPITRE 23**

 _Chanson : 29 de Loic Nottet_

Bellamy regardait Clarke, sur scène, plus belle que jamais. Elle avait hésité à chanter, à se produire une nouvelle fois, se demandant même si elle savait encore comment on devait faire. Mais quand il la voyait là, le visage rempli d'émotions, il n'en doutait plus. Elle était faite pour ça. Diyoza recevait Loic Nottet, un chanteur belge qui commençait à devenir célèbre aux états-unis, et il lui avait proposé un duo sur son nouveau titre que Clarke lui avait avoué adorer. Et c'était une chanson si magnifique, et tellement touchante qu'il comprenait pourquoi elle l'aimait. La blonde semblait concentrée, les yeux fermés, pour ne pas éclater en sanglots tellement elle semblait ressentir chaque mot qu'elle prononçait, et Loic semblait fasciné de voir que sa musique pouvait autant toucher quelqu'un. Quand les dernières notes résonnèrent sur le plateau, le public se déchaîna et tout le monde se mit à applaudir. Clarke et Loic se prirent dans les bras avant de finalement revenir vers les fauteuils. Diyoza les remercia avant de finalement s'extasier sur leur prestation. Elle parla quelque peu de la sortie d'un nouvel album que préparait le chanteur, et Bellamy croisa le regard de Clarke. Elle lui fit un grand sourire, et ses joues étaient rouges. Elle était belle, bien plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais vue, et lorsqu'elle posait ses yeux sur lui, il avait l'impression de perdre ses moyens.

Quand vint le moment des questions, Clarke se tendit. Bellamy voyait très bien qu'elle semblait effrayée, d'avoir l'avis de fans concernant sa vie, ce qu'elle avait fait, ce qu'elle était devenue. Lui était persuadé que les gens comprendraient, qu'ils seraient fiers de tout ce qu'elle avait accompli, de tout ce qu'elle avait affronté pour son fils. Il lui attrapa doucement la main, sans qu'on ne puisse le voir et sentit qu'elle refermait ses doigts sur les siens. Et il aimait ça.

_ Clarke, un message pour toi de la part de Laurie, dans le Minessota. « C'est tellement impressionnant de voir tout ce que C a pu affronter toute seule, qu'on se demande où elle est allée chercher toute cette force. Bravo C ! J'avoue être une grande fan et vouloir qu'elle revienne sur scène un jour, mais je suis aussi très heureuse de savoir qu'elle peut enfin vivre avec son fils une vie normale, hors de l'hôpital. Je souhaite plein de bonheur à ce petit garçon qui mérite plus que tout de grandir en bonne santé. ».

Clarke regardait le grand écran derrière elle, sur lequel se trouvait le message de Laurie, que venait de réciter Diyoza. C'était touchant de voir que ses fans étaient de son côté et ne lui en voulaient. Elle se mit à sourire avant de finalement essuyer doucement la larme qui coulait le long de sa joue. Tout le monde l'avait vu, évidemment, et cela fut soulevé. Bien sûr qu'elle était touchée, elle l'avait expliqué, que son public était très important pour elle et que ça lui faisait réellement plaisir de lire des messages de ce genre.

_ Oh, en voilà un autre, de la part de Marina, de Boston justement. Cela vient de chez toi Clarke. « J'ai grandi en écoutant les chansons de C, me répétant qu'un jour, je serai comme elle. Elle a été mon idole et mon modèle, et même si pendant trois ans j'ai cru que plus jamais on ne la verrait, c'est encore plus le cas aujourd'hui. Elle est incroyable, et je pense que si elle ne continue pas sa carrière, je ne lui en voudrais pas. Je lui souhaite d'être heureuse avec Sam et Bellamy, ils sont magnifiques tous les trois. » Et bien cela a le mérite d'être clair. Clarke, tu souhaites réagir ?

_ Oui, fit-elle en prenant une grande inspiration. Ce genre de messages est très touchant et en même temps vous fait réagir. C'est impressionnant qu'il y ait quelque part, des gens qui peuvent se sentir concerné par les actions que vous faites chaque jour. Quand on est chanteur, on ne vit pas que pour soit, mais pour des milliers de personnes. Tout est contrôlé, tout est réfléchi afin de ne commettre aucune erreur, car malheureusement, on a pas le droit à l'erreur dans ce métier. Je pensais qu'on allait me reprocher tout ce que j'avais fait, parce qu'au final, je n'ai donné de nouvelles à personne, j'ai annulé mes tournées, et vraiment, je m'en veux, je suis vraiment désolée. Et je remercie les personnes comme Laurie et Marina, qui prennent la peine de me laisser des messages réconfortants comme ça.

_ Que penses-tu de la fin de son message, de cette allusion avec Bellamy et Sam. Après tout, ce sont tes fans qui pensent que vous allez bien ensemble. Fit-elle avec un sourire.

Bellamy savait que Clarke n'était pas prête à parler de ça devant les caméras, et il savait qu'il devait agir. S'il devait avoir une réponse de Clarke à ce sujet, alors ce serait alors qu'ils sont seuls, et non devant des milliers de personnes. Il se pencha vers Clarke et attrapa le micro qu'elle avait dans les mains. Elle se mit à rire en le regardant, et il croisa son regard. Il était malicieux et reconnaissant à la fois.

_ Tant que Clarke ne me battra pas à Mario Kart, elle ne pourra rien avoir de moi.

Tout le monde sur le plateau se mit à rire, Charmaine Diyoza aussi et on changea finalement de sujet. Il y avait eu Finn, son enfance, sa scolarité, le fait qu'elle soit retournée dans sa ville natale, mais plus personne n'avait parlé de leur relation. Bellamy n'avait pas beaucoup apprécié de voir s'afficher des photos de Finn et Clarke sur l'écran géant alors qu'il était au cœur du sujet, et il s'était concentré pour ne rien montrer de ce qu'il ressentait. Quand on lui avait demandé comment il se sentait par rapport à Sam, il avait simplement dit qu'il ne souhaitait pas remplacer Finn, mais qu'il voulait tout de même faire partie de la vie de son fils, de n'importe quelle façon que ce soit.

Quand ils étaient sortis du plateau, Clarke avait du mal à suivre Bellamy, qui marchait très vite, comme s'il voulait fuir quelque chose. Elle s'était posé la question, savoir si elle avait dit un truc qui ne lui avait pas plu, ou bien s'il n'avait pas apprécié son attitude. Elle savait que lorsqu'elle était sur scène, un monde les séparait, mais elle avait tenté du mieux qu'elle pouvait de les rapprocher. Elle avait apprécié de chanter une nouvelle fois, lui lançant parfois quelques regards pour voir si c'était bien, et elle avait aimé la façon qu'il avait de la regarder. Elle avait bien fait de le suivre sur ce plateau. Désormais, elle avait demandé aux journalistes de la laisser vivre sa vie, et elle avait annoncé officiellement qu'elle arrêtait sa carrière pour se consacrer exclusivement à son fils. Ils n'avaient aucune raison de continuer à avoir des scoops sur elle.

_ Bellamy... Bellamy attends !

Elle s'était presque mise à courir pour le rattraper, dans les couloirs du plateau. Quand enfin elle avait réussi à l'atteindre et attraper son bras, il s'arrêta. Il ne se retourna pas tout de suite et elle s'en inquiéta.

_ Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Bellamy ?

Il inspira une grande bouffée et commença à lui expliquer que de voir des photos de Finn avec elle lui faisait mal, parce qu'il savait à quel point il l'avait blessée, et que depuis qu'elle était revenue à Boston, il n'était pas une seule fois venue voir Sam. Elle avait espéré qu'il lui dise qu'il n'aimait pas les voir ensemble pour une autre raison, mais non, il n'en avait pas soulevé une seule fois la raison. Elle avait aimé savoir que ses fans les trouvaient beaux ensemble, car elle avait ce ressenti aussi, mais elle se trompait peut-être. Ils étaient peut-être que des meilleurs amis. Il se retourna et planta son regard dans celui de la blonde.

_ Clarke, quand Sam me demande où est son père, je ne sais pas quoi répondre. J'ai envie de lui dire que je suis là, que je ne l'abandonnerai jamais, et que je l'aime, mais je ne peux pas. Tu comprends ? Et de voir des photos de cet enfoiré, j'ai mal, ça me blesse. On parle de lui comme son père, alors que C'EST MOI !

Clarke sursauta quand il leva la voix, et il ouvrit grand les yeux. Il s'était emporté, ce qui était rare, et elle le savait. Elle n'eut pas le temps de parler qu'il se recula et partit en courant dans la loge qu'on lui avait attribué pour l'occasion. Elle resta sur le coup immobile, le cœur battant et les larmes au bord des yeux. Elle avait vu la détresse dans son regard, la blessure qu'il ressentait à ne pas être considéré comme celui qu'il était réellement. Depuis qu'ils étaient revenus à Boston, c'était lui qui s'occupait de Sam, qui jouaient avec lui, qui le rassurait quand il avait peur, et ce n'était pas Finn. Et il n'avait toujours pas la reconnaissance qu'il désirait. Clarke voulait qu'il l'ait, elle aimait le simple fait qu'il parle de Sam comme son fils, et qu'il le reconnaisse. Elle aimait qu'il fasse partie de la vie du petit garçon et qu'il soit prêt à tout pour sa protection. Elle avait le cœur serré à le voir si affecté. Elle remarqua que tout le monde autour d'elle la regardait, pour savoir ce qu'elle allait faire et pour avoir des infos sur leur relation en avant première, mais elle ne voulait leur donner aucun scoop. Elle se faufila dans sa loge où elle attrapa son téléphone pour téléphoner à sa mère.

_ Vous étiez tellement beaux ma chérie, et ta prestation était magnifique ! Sembla s'extasier Abby au téléphone. Je suis très impressionnée par l'aisance de Bellamy, il ne semblait pas tendu, pour quelqu'un qui passe pour la première fois sur un plateau télé. Félicite le de ma part !

_ Je lui dirai tout à l'heure promis.

_ Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

_ Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

_ Je suis ta mère Clarke, je sais au son de ta voix que quelque chose cloche. Vous vous êtes disputés ?

Clarke lui expliqua la discussion qu'elle avait eu avec Bellamy, enfin ce qu'il lui avait avoué ressentir, et le fait qu'elle n'ait pas eu le temps de lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait à ce sujet. Elle le regrettait.

_ Vas le voir, et dis lui Clarke. Vous êtes comme deux idiots qui ne veulent pas ouvrir leur cœur, et un beau jour vous allez vous rendre compte que vous avez loupé votre tour.

_ Maman, je ne suis pas prête, et puis, qui te dit que Bellamy ressent quelque chose ?

_ Parce que ça se voit, et on dirait que tu sembles être la seule qui ne le voit pas. A moins que tu refuses de le voir.

Clarke soupira. Voilà que maintenant même sa mère s'y mettait. Mais Bellamy n'avait pas de sentiments pour elle, elle ne voulait pas espérer, elle l'avait fait toute sa vie, avec sa carrière, avec son mariage, avec son envie d'avoir un enfant, et elle avait trop donné. Cela fait trop mal. Elle demanda des nouvelles de Sam pour changer de sujet et sa mère capitula. Elle lui expliqua que le petit avait squatté le canapé du début à la fin de l'émission pour les regarder et qu'il avait pris d'admiration quand Clarke s'était mise à chanter. Elle avait souri rien qu'à cette nouvelle, et avait continué à parler avec sa mère durant quelques minutes. Quand quelques coups se firent à la porte, elle sentit son cœur s'emballer.

_ Je te laisse Maman, je crois que Bellamy est là. On va aller à l'hotel parce que notre vol est super tôt demain.

_ Gros bisous ma chérie, tu me diras à quelle heure vous arrivez que je vienne vous chercher.

_ D'accord, bisous Maman.

Elle déposa son téléphone sur la table et se rapprocha de la porte pour ouvrir avec un grand sourire. Elle voulait parler avec lui, elle voulait prendre le temps de lui dire qu'elle le considérait comme celui qu'il était réellement pour Sam. Elle s'empressa d'ouvrir la porte, toujours dans la tenue qu'elle avait pour l'émission, mais son sourire disparut en une seconde.

_ Finn ?


	25. Chapitre 24

**Coucou !**

 **Je suis ravie de voir que vous êtes toujours au rendez-vous dès qu'il s'agit de Bellarke ! :D**

 **Voici la suite, j'espère que vous aimerez toujours autant ^^**

 **Gros bisous !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 24**

_ Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Dit-elle avec étonnement.

Finn s'avança vers elle et la poussa à l'intérieur de sa loge pour refermer la porte derrière eux. Il ne semblait pas content, les traits tirés et on aurait pu dire qu'il avait pleuré au vu de ses yeux rouges. Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé de la loge et plaça ses mains sur ses joues alors qu'il inspirait fortement.

_ Comment tu peux me faire ça Clarke ? Est-ce que tu te rends compte...

Clarke se rapprocha doucement de lui avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés, cherchant de quoi exactement il voulait parler. Elle n'avait rien dit qui pourrait le mettre en tord, qui pourrait lui manquer de respect, après tout, elle avait été heureuse avec lui, fut un temps.

_ Finn...

_ Est-ce que tu te rends compte ?! Haussa-t-il la voix. Tu te pavane avec ce mec, avec mon fils... Et tu le laisse faire comme si c'était le siens !

_ C'est le siens Finn, au même titre que toi ! Et Bellamy ne prendra jamais ta place, tu seras toujours le père de Sam !

_ Laisse moi en douter ! Sérieusement Clarke, qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ? Que je m'efface de la vie de mon fils, que je disparaisse pour te laisser te faire sauter par le vrai père de ton fils et vivre une vie parfaite à trois ?

Clarke laissa sa main s'écraser sur la joue de Finn. Elle n'était pas du genre à être violente, et encore moins avec lui, alors qu'il avait ce regard de chien battu, mais elle n'acceptait pas qu'il parle d'elle de cette manière. Il la regarda les yeux emplis de colère, de tristesse, de déception, et elle se recula de lui. Quand il était comme ça, elle avait peur de lui, de ce qu'il pourrait dire, de ce qu'il pourrait faire. Elle alla se placer à l'autre bout de la pièce alors qu'il se levait et se rapprochait doucement d'elle.

_ Tu n'auras pas du faire ça... De quel droit tu fais rentrer cet enfoiré dans la vie de MON FILS !

_ Finn, arrête, ne cries pas...

_ Je CRIS SI JE VEUX ! Hurla-t-il en tapant sur la table qui les séparait désormais.

Clarke sursauta au bruit qui avait résonné dans la pièce toute entière. Son téléphone qui était posé sur la table, finit sa course sur le sol, et Finn finit par marcher dessus. Adieu les jolies photos qu'elle avait avec Bellamy et Sam, finit ses conversation jusqu'à pas d'heure avec lui, et surtout, elle ne pourrait plus les retrouver. Elle lança un regard à la porte de l'autre côté de la pièce pour analyser le chemin qu'elle avait à parcourir avant de s'y rendre, mais Finn avait compris ce qu'elle voulait faire. Il se mit à rire en s'approchant encore d'elle. Quand il colla son corps au sien, Clarke ravala un sanglot. Il avait posé ses mains sur ses hanches, et si autrefois ça l'avait fait frissonner de plaisir, aujourd'hui, c'était de peur et de dégoût.

_ Finn... Calme toi s'il te plaît.

_ Oh mais je suis calme...

Il déposa sa bouche dans son cou et elle se tendit. Elle avait oublié ce que ça faisait, mais elle était sur d'une chose, ce n'était pas comme ça. Il n'y avait aucune tendresse dans les gestes de Finn, seulement un désir de blesser.

_ Je suis désolée Finn, mais je t'écarterai jamais de la vie de Sam. Il me demande tous les jours de tes nouvelles, et tous les jours je lui montre des photos de toi.

Finn s'écarta d'elle et fit un pas en arrière. Il semblait pour le coup, un peu plus intéressé.

_ Bellamy est son père biologique, c'est un fait, mais pour moi, c'est toi le père de Sam. Et je veux que tu fasses partie de sa vie.

_ Je veux le voir Clarke !

_ Tu le verras ! Je te le promet !

Il frotta son visage, fermant les yeux, et Clarke en profita pour rejoindre la porte de sa loge. Elle l'ouvrit doucement mais son cœur se serra quand elle y découvrit Bellamy, les yeux humides et les mains serrées. Il avait entendu ce qu'elle venait de dire. Il déposa son regard sur Finn, puis sur elle et finalement secoua la tête pour lui montrer à quel point il était blessé et déçu.

_ Bell...

_ Laisse moi ! Tu n'es qu'une menteuse...

Il s'écarta d'elle pour lui tourner le dos et partit le plus vite possible. Elle n'eut pas le temps de le retenir tant ses jambes devenaient de moins en moins stables et de plus en plus tremblantes. Il avait tout faux. Elle avait envie de pleurer, jamais elle n'aurait pensé que les choses deviendraient aussi merdiques en si peu de temps. Elle avait menti à Finn pour qu'il la laisse, car elle avait peur de ce qu'il pourrait lui faire, mais Bellamy avait entendu et pensait que ce qu'elle avait dit était vrai. Elle mourrait d'envie de le rattraper pour lui expliquer, pour qu'il la défende, qu'il la protège de Finn, mais elle était bloquée, et tout son corps ne voulait pas avancer.

Heureusement, Finn n'avait pas vu Bellamy, et quand il se rapprocha d'elle, elle n'aborda pas le sujet. Il lui avait proposé d'aller boire un verre avec lui, mais elle avait gentiment refusé, prétextant une grande fatigue, et un vol qu'elle devait prendre très tôt le lendemain. Il l'embrassa, et elle eut un mouvement de recul. Il rit avant de s'écarter d'elle et lui promit de venir à Boston d'ici peu pour retrouver sa famille. Clarke avait envie de vomir. Il l'avait embrassé, dans le cou, et puis sur les lèvres, mais elle n'aimait pas ça, et elle ne l'avait pas voulu. Et puis elle savait que Bellamy avait mal, qu'il se trompait, mais qu'il l'avait laissée là. Elle avait envie de hurler, mais elle se retenait, il y avait du monde. Elle sentait sa colère monter, de savoir que personne n'était venu l'aider quand elle en avait besoin, quand Finn criait, et était sur le point d'exploser. Comment les gens n'avaient pas pu entendre ? Est-ce que Bellamy avait entendu ?

Elle retourna dans sa loge pour récupérer son téléphone en miettes sur le sol, et se mit à pleurer. Elle essaya de l'allumer, en vain. Elle s'en doutait mais elle avait espéré. Elle se changea, plaça une casquette sur sa tête et des lunettes de soleil, et sortit. Elle vit son chauffeur qui l'attendait et s'avança vers lui. Il lui annonça que Bellamy était parti en avance et qu'il lui avait laissé les clés de la chambre. Clarke encaissa le coup. Il ne partagerait pas sa chambre, ce qui voulait dire que soit il en avait pris une autre, soit il était déjà parti pour Boston. Elle monta sans un mot dans la voiture, qui prit la direction de l'hôtel.

Bellamy était dans un taxi, les yeux perdus dans le vide extérieur, des idées pleins la tête. Il avait été bête de croire que Clarke pourrait faire partie de sa vie, qu'elle pourrait peut-être être celle qui était faite pour lui, partager ses sentiments, et qu'il pourrait devenir aux yeux de Sam, celui qu'il était vraiment. Il s'en était voulu de lui avoir parlé comme ça à la sortie du plateau, et comptait enfin ouvrir son cœur à la blonde, mais il était tombé de haut quand une fois devant la porte, il avait entendu ce qu'elle disait. Il avait vite compris que Finn était avec elle dans la loge, et il avait eu réellement mal quand elle lui avait assuré qu'il était à ses yeux, le seul père de Sam. Il s'était réellement trompé sur elle. Mais ça lui apprendrait, il ne ferait plus confiance aux gens si facilement. Il avait été dérouté de voir qu'une relation si fusionnelle s'était faite avec la blonde, et avait pensé que c'était peut-être le destin, mais il avait tout faux et il se cassait bien la gueule aujourd'hui.

Quand l'aéroport apparut au loin, il inspira profondément. Il allait rentrer chez lui, il allait retourner derrière son bar et reprendre sa vie là où elle était avant qu'elle ne débarque dans sa vie. Il finit par descendre du taxi, après avoir payé et se précipita à l'intérieur pour aller prendre un vol en urgence. Il savait qu'il avait très peu de temps, et il ne voulait pas le louper. Alors il se mit à courir, jusqu'au guichet où il acheta son billet et très vite, il se retrouva dans l'avion. Quand il s'assit sur son fauteuil, il laissa son regard plongé dans la nuit extérieure et soupira, une nouvelle fois. Elle devait être avec Finn, à rire, à parler de Sam, à s'imaginer fonder sa petite vie avec lui. Et ça le détruisait. Elle le détruisait.

Clarke arriva à l'hôtel, et comme elle l'avait pensé, Bellamy n'était pas dans leur chambre. Elle trouva la pièce vide et plongée dans le noir, et se mit encore à pleurer. Elle n'arrêtait pas depuis qu'il était parti, et elle prenait compte qu'elle tenait beaucoup trop à lui. Il était devenu bien plus que son ami, au fil du temps, il était devenu son meilleur ami, le père de son fils, et désormais, l'homme qu'elle voulait à ses côtés. Elle repensait à sa conversation avec sa mère, et finalement, se dit qu'elle était peut-être prête. Depuis le temps qu'elle était divorcée, et qu'elle ne s'autorisait qu'à vivre pour son fils, aujourd'hui, elle avait besoin d'autre chose. Et elle voulait une seule chose dans sa vie... Bellamy. Mais elle avait tout fait foirer. Et elle le savait.

Elle attrapa ses affaires, et se dit qu'il fallait qu'elle rentre le plus vite possible à Boston. Alors elle fila, trouva son chauffeur attitré jusqu'au lendemain, et lui demanda de l'amener à l'aéroport.

Quand elle arriva sur place, elle voyait qu'un vol venait de partir quelques minutes avant et que le prochain était le siens qui était prévu le lendemain. Elle retint ses pleurs de recommencer, après tout, il y avait bien trop de monde autour d'elle. Elle alla s'asseoir dans un coin, sa casquette sur sa tête pour ne pas qu'on la reconnaisse trop et attendit. Mais le temps passait bien trop lentement pour elle. Alors elle se leva et se dirigea vers la librairie pour acheter de quoi tenir pour la nuit.

Lorsque Bellamy arriva à Boston, il ne prit pas la peine d'appeler sa sœur pour la prévenir et s'empressa de se rendre chez lui. Il était très tôt et elle devait encore dormir, alors que lui mourrait d'envie de se coucher. Il retrouva facilement son lit, après avoir pris une bonne douche pour décompresser. Bien que cela soit compliqué. Il se coucha mais le sommeil tarda à venir. Il réfléchissait à tellement de choses, à Sam, à Clarke, à ce qu'il s'était dit sur le plateau. Il avait tellement cru à la possibilité qu'ils construisent quelque chose, qu'il tombait réellement de haut aujourd'hui. Quand elle avait posé ses yeux sur lui alors qu'elle chantait, quand elle avait resserré ses doigts autour des siens, ça avait l'air si vrai. Et pourtant, ce n'était que du vent ? Il avait du mal à comprendre, ce qui était le vrai du faux, quel rôle Clarke jouait réellement, et qui elle était. Qu'attendait-elle de lui ? Pourquoi l'avoir fait rentrer dans sa vie, dans la vie de Sam si c'était faux ? Il n'arrivait pas à trouver les réponses à toutes ses questions, et ça l'épuisait. Finalement, il s'endormit.


	26. Chapitre 25

**Coucou les lecteurs !**

 **J'espère que vous allez bien avec ces grosses chaleurs! ça donne juste envie de rester au frais à la maison devant son pc non? A lire ou à écrire ^^**

 **Personnellement je fais les deux, je lis et en plus j'écris, parce que je suis en manque d'écriture et de Bellarke ^^**

 **Je sais que vous étiez triste de la fin du précédent chapitre et j'espère que celui ci fera du bien à vos petits coeurs :P**

 **Gros bisous et bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 25**

_ Tu es sûr qu'elle a dit ça ? Demanda Octavia qui semblait choquée par ce que lui disait son frère.

_ Tu crois que je serais parti si j'avais eu un doute ? O, sérieusement !

_ ça va OH ! C'est juste que ça semble tellement irréel... Tu as essayé de l'appeler pour en discuter ?

_ Oui... Le lendemain, mais elle avait éteint son téléphone. J'ai lâché l'affaire.

Deux semaines, cela semblait si peu pour certains mais pour Bellamy, c'était semblable à une éternité. Deux semaines qu'il était rentré et qu'il n'avait pas vue Clarke. Elle n'était pas venue le voir, avait éteint son téléphone, l'empêchant de mettre les choses au clair avec elle. Il comptait lui demander ce qu'elle attendait réellement de lui, mais il n'avait pas pu. Alors il avait pris ça comme une réponse, et n'avait plus cherché à la voir. Octavia avait commencé à s'inquiéter quand elle avait vu que la blonde ne venait plus au bar, que son frère ne parlait plus ni de Clarke ni de Sam, et avait commencé à poser des questions.

_ ça ne lui ressemble pas Bell ! Crois moi, je suis sûre qu'il y a une raison...

_ Ah bon, je t'écoute Sherlock, dis moi tout !

_ T'es pas obligé d'être chiant... Je veux bien que tu sois énervé mais moi je ne t'ai rien fait.

_ Je sais O... C'est juste que... J'ai pas envie d'avoir les réponses ok … Je ne veux plus en entendre parler c'est tout.

Octavia jura contre son frère et attrapa son téléphone dans sa poche. Elle chercha le numéro de Raven avec qui elle avait commencé à nouer une amitié quand elle était venue pour le déménagement de Clarke et appuya sur la touche appel. Elle ne tarda pas à décrocher, et la saluer. Raven semblait ravie de son appel et prit des nouvelles de tout le monde. Mais Octavia semblait contrariée par ce qu'elle entendait. Et Bellamy le vit car elle fronçait les sourcils.

_ Raven ? Est-ce que c'est Sam que j'entends derrière ?

_ Euh... Répondit la brune à l'autre bout du fil... Ecoute Octavia, je ne sais pas ce que t'as dit ton frère mais... Ce n'est pas ce qu'il croit.

_ Je t'écoute, parce que ça fait deux semaines que je n'ai pas de nouvelles de Clarke.

_ Elle est là... Enfin, elle n'est pas chez moi mais elle est à New-York. Elle... ne va pas bien.

_ Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Raven, dis moi.

_ Je ne sais pas si je peux... Elle m'a fait promettre de ne rien dire.

_ C'est grave ?

_ Oui...

Octavia resta sans voix et son frère n'aimait pas ça. Encore moins quand il entendait le peu de conversation qu'on lui permettait. Grave, Clarke... Il n'aimait cette combinaison de mots. Il attrapa le téléphone de sa sœur et le plaça contre son oreille.

_ Raven... Dis moi ce qu'il se passe, où est Clarke et pourquoi Sam est avec toi ?

_ Bellamy... Ecoute, pour la dernière fois... Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois...

_ De quoi ?

_ Ce que tu as entendu... Ce n'est pas vrai d'accord... Clarke ne le pensait pas...

_ Où elle est Raven ?

_ A l'hôpital.

Bellamy sentit son sang quitter son corps et une sensation de froid l'envahir. Qu'est ce que Clarke faisait à l'hôpital et que s'était-il passé ? Il repensa à Finn, à ce qu'elle avait dit, au regard qu'elle avait posé sur lui quand elle l'avait découvert derrière la porte de sa loge. Et tout s'éclairait.

_ Il l'a blessée ? C'est lui ? Qu'est ce qu'elle a ?

_ Non.. Ce n'est pas lui.. Ecoute, la nuit où vous vous êtes disputés, elle a voulu prendre le premier avion, mais elle l'a loupé. Elle m'a appelée d'une cabine pour que je la rejoigne à l'aéroport car elle ne voulait pas attendre seule toute la nuit. Elle m'a tout raconté, quand Finn a débarqué, ce qu'elle a dit... Et ce que tu lui as dit concernant Sam et ton ressenti...

Bellamy pouvait deviner quelques sanglots coincés dans la gorge de la brune, et son cœur se serrait de plus en plus. Tout tournait dans sa tête et il ne comprenait toujours pas.

_ Raven ?

_ On était entrain de discuter dans un café de l'aéroport, quand un mec a surgi avec un masque de chien... On a d'abord rit, puis il a sorti une arme. Et tout est allé très vite. Il a hurlé des mots, et tout le monde s'est mis à terre. Clarke tenait une figurine de dinosaure dans les mains, elle arrêtait pas de la tripoter quand on discutait, et elle l'a fait tomber. Je lui ai dit de la laisser, que ce n'était qu'un jouet, mais elle a voulu aller la ramasser. Le mec avec le masque l'a attrapée... Et il l'a envoyée contre le comptoir. Elle... Elle a été blessée à la tête, mais elle s'est relevée. Je l'ai suppliée de se mettre à terre mais elle semblait énervée. Elle a frappé le mec en lui envoyant un coup de pieds, mais il a mis un grand coup dedans avec son armes, et elle a hurlé. Il lui a cassé la jambe. Elle a hurlé tellement fort, c'était horrible. Quand elle était par terre, il a posé son arme sur sa tempe, et lui a ordonné de ne pas bouger si elle voulait vivre...

_ Mon dieu...

_ Bellamy, elle voulait à tout pris retrouver cette figurine.

_ Elle était bleue ?

_ Hein ?

_ La figurine, elle était bleue ? Demanda-t-il la gorge nouée.

_ Oui, pourquoi.

_ C'est moi qui lui ai donné quand on était à New York, pour lui rappeler Sam. Dis moi qu'elle va bien Raven, je t'en supplie.

_ Oui... Elle a des bleus, et à part sa jambe rien de grave. Mais ils la gardent à l'hôpital car elle a pris un sacré coup sur la tête.

_ Pourquoi je n'ai pas été au courant ? Abby ne m'a rien dit.

_ Elle est venue le lendemain quand je l'ai prévenue. Mais Clarke ne voulait pas que je te prévienne, elle disait qu'elle t'avait assez blessé comme ça, et elle ne voulait pas t'inquiéter.

_ Hmmm. Et toi, tu vas bien ?

_ Oui, je n'ai rien eu moi. Les flics ont débarqué au bout d'un moment et c'est allé très vite. Je n'ai rien vu venir. Il a été maîtrisé et une équipe s'est occupée de nous. Bellamy... Je suis désolée, j'aurai du quand même te prévenir...

_ Je peux venir ? Combien de temps elle doit rester là bas ?

_ Elle doit sortir d'ici un ou deux jours normalement. Je ne sais pas si ça vaut le coup que tu viennes jusqu'ici.

_ J'arrive !

Il finit par raccrocher, et expliquer les choses à sa sœur. Elle resta choquée, et en même temps apeurée de savoir ce qu'il était arrivée à son amie. Ils n'étaient même pas au courant, il aurait pu se passer n'importe quoi sans qu'ils ne le sachent. Et elle en était vexée. Certes Clarke ne voulait pas les inquiéter, mais ils avaient le droit de savoir.

_ Bell, essaye de avoir exactement ce qu'il s'est passé avec Finn. Même Raven a dit que ce n'était pas ce que tu croyais.

_ Oui, je t'appelle dès que je peux pour te donner des nouvelles.

Il lui fit un bisou sur le front et quitta l'appartement de sa sœur. Il était vite fait passé par chez lui pour prendre des affaires et afficher une pancarte « exceptionnellement fermé » à l'entrée du bar. Il ne voulait pas demander aux autres de gérer à sa place, il leur en avait trop demandé durant ces deux semaines, il leur devait bien un peu de repos. Il monta dans sa voiture et roula le plus vite qu'il pouvait jusqu'à l'aéroport. Il trouva un vol deux heures plus tard, et sauta sur l'occasion. Il eu un pincement au cœur quand l'hôtesse lui annonça qu'il n'avait rien à payer. Il avait oublié ce détail, que Clarke prenait en charge tous ses billets pour New-york. Quand il était rentré la dernière fois ça n'avait pas été le cas car c'était l'émission qui avait payé, mais là non. Clarke.. Elle n'aurait jamais mis ça en place si elle se moquait de lui, qu'elle ait de l'argent ou non. Elle n'était pas comme ça. Le trajet lui sembla très long, et il souffla de soulagement quand il fut enfin arrivé. Il s'empressa d'aller récupérer sa valise, et une fois en main, entreprit de sortir trouver un taxi. Il resta néanmoins bloqué devant un café, qui était fermé et entouré de rubalises. C'était ici que tout s'était passé. Ici qu'il avait failli la perdre. Et pour quoi ? Une figurine qu'il lui avait offerte...

Il devait la voir, le plus vite possible. Il appela sa sœur pour qu'elle lui donne le numéro de Raven et après avoir eu l'adresse de chez elle, il appela un taxi. Raven habitait pas très loin de l'ancien appartement de Clarke, dans un quartier beaucoup moins coté mais très joli aussi. Il y avait pas mal de boutiques en bas de son immeuble et le bruit était constant ici. Il pénétra dans le grand immeuble qu'on lui avait annoncé et prit l'ascenseur jusqu'au douzième étage. La porte s'ouvrit rapidement sur le pallier et il remarqua qu'un appartement était ouvert pas très loin de lui. Raven le regardait avec un visage aux traits tirés, et des yeux brillants. Elle le prit dans ses bras quand il arriva à sa hauteur, et lui demanda si le trajet s'était bien passé.

_ Trop long, répondit-il.

Elle lui fit un sourire et attrapa sa valise pour l'inciter à entrer. Quand il entendit le bruit de la télé, et des dessins animés qui tournaient, il sentit son cœur accélérer. Sam. Raven lui fit un signe de tête pour lui montrer la direction du salon, et il ne se fit pas attendre. Au fur et à mesure de ses pas il était stressé, et il ne comprenait pas en quoi. Quand il arriva devant Sam, il remarqua que le petit lui faisait un grand sourire.

_ Bellamy !

Son cœur rata un battement quand il prit conscience que son fils arrivait à dire son prénom correctement désormais. Il se leva de son canapé pour venir lui sauter dans les bras, et Bellamy rit. Il aimait Sam, et il aimait Clarke. Même après ce qu'elle lui avait dit.

_ ça va Sam ?

_ Oui ! Où est Maman ? Tata dis qu'elle se repose.

_ C'est vrai, elle est fatiguée tu sais. C'est pour ça que je suis là, pour l'aider.

_ C'est toi qui va t'occuper de moi ? Maman a dit que tu étais mon papa... C'est vrai ?

Bellamy était choqué. Sam savait ? Elle lui avait dit ? Mais le petit ne semblait pas comprendre, en même temps c'était une information compliquée pour lui. Il prit une grande inspiration et se dirigea vers le canapé avec Sam toujours dans ses bras.

_ Et bien... C'est compliqué tu sais.. Tu as déjà un papa, il s'appelle Finn.

_ Oui, papa est venu la dernière fois. Il a crié sur Maman.

_ Il arrive que les grandes personnes disent des choses méchantes aux autres, ou qu'ils crient. Mais ça finit toujours par s'arranger.

_ Papa était méchant avec Maman, alors qu'elle devait se reposer. J'ai fait un gâté à Maman parce qu'elle pleurait..

_ Tu as bien fait... fit-il en serrant Sam dans ses bras.


	27. Chapitre 26

**Coucou ! :D**

 **Me revoilà avec la suite de cette fic!**

 **Je vous remercie encore pour vos messages qui sont géniaux et me font plaisir à chaque fois, même s'ils sont de moins en moins nombreux ^^**

 **A-t-on perdu des bellarkers depuis le temps?**

 **J'avoue que de les savoir mariés m'ouvrent encore plus l'esprit sur le ship alors ça me donne encore plus envie d'écrire ^^**

 **Sinon, je souhaite la bienvenue aux petits nouveaux, car j'ai vu que pas mal se sont abonnés à la fic alors j'espère que vous finirez par vous faire connaitre et me donner un peu vos avis ! :D**

 **Gros bisous et bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 26**

Raven regardait la scène qui se jouait devant ses yeux. Elle n'avait pas révélé à Bellamy que Clarke lui avait dit qu'il était son père. C'était un choc pour lui, elle le savait, mais c'était quelque chose qu'il devait découvrir seul.

_ Sam... Ecoute, si tu en as envie... Je peux être ton papa moi aussi. Je m'occuperai de toi, et de Maman.

_ Tu feras pas mal à Maman ?

_ Je te le promet.

_ D'accord.

Il savait que Sam ne devait pas réellement comprendre l'impact de ses mots, mais le fait qu'il ait fait un si grand pas dans la vie de son fils était énorme. Il jeta un œil à Raven qui avait les larmes aux yeux et lui fit un sourire.

_ Abby est avec elle ?

_ Oui, elle y va tous les jours. Je lui ai dit que tu venais. Elle m'a dit qu'elle allait prévenir Clarke. Ecoute Bellamy, Finn est venu à l'hôpital il y a un peu plus d'une semaine. Ils se sont disputés, et Clarke lui a ordonné de ne plus approcher. J'ai entendu leur conversation, et je sais ce qu'il s'est passé le soir de l'émission. Elle a peur de lui, elle savait qu'il pouvait éclater en une seconde alors elle lui a dit ce qu'il voulait entendre... c'est ce que tu as du entendre. Mais quand il est venu la dernière fois, elle lui a avoué qu'elle avait menti. Elle lui a dit qu'à ses yeux, tu étais le père de Sam, et qu'elle voulait que tu le reconnaisse comme ton fils. Elle voulait qu'il porte ton nom.

_ Comment il a réagi ?

_ Il a tout cassé dans la chambre, et il est parti en lui promettant que ça n'était pas terminé.

Bellamy ferma les yeux. Il s'était passé tellement de choses, et il n'avait pas été là. Il avait promis, qu'il serait toujours là pour prendre soin d'elle, et il avait manqué à sa parole. Il s'en voulait tellement.

Le téléphone de Raven se mit à sonner et elle s'excusa avant de quitter le salon. Bellamy reporta son attention sur Sam qui était resté dans ses bras et qui jouait avec la chaîne qu'il avait autour du cou. Il le resserra contre lui en inspira son odeur. Son fils. C'était officiel, et Clarke voulait que ça le devienne encore plus. Elle était bête. Elle aurait du lui dire, elle aurait du lui montrer qu'elle avait besoin de lui quand Finn était là. Il ne l'aurait jamais laissée avec lui, et elle n'aurait pas été dans ce café cette nuit là. Tout ceci ne serait pas arrivé.

_ Bellamy ? L'appela Raven qui était revenue au salon. Elles arrivent.

Il sentit son cœur accélérer, et le stresse prendre possession de son corps. Il l'avait détestée, mais malgré tout, il l'aimait encore plus aujourd'hui. Il avait appris qu'il y avait que quelques minutes d'ici à l'hôpital, et donc, elles n'allaient réellement pas tarder à arriver. Il essaya de prendre une bonne inspiration. Sam sembla le remarquer puisqu'il passa ses bras autour du cou de son père pour lui faire un câlin. Cela dura un bon quart d'heure avant qu'il n'entende la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrir. Sam sursauta et quitta ses bras pour descendre du canapé et courir vers l'entrée. Lui restait quelques secondes bloqué, cherchant le courage qui lui manquait pour oser se lever et aller à sa rencontre. Il prit quelques inspiration, avant que la voix de Clarke ne l'incite à aller la voir. Elle parlait avec Sam, qui lui racontait sa journée et le fait que Bellamy était là. Et il remarqua ses yeux humides quand il arriva vers elle. Il resta un peu en retrait au début, le regard plongé sur elle et sur son corps abîmé. Elle avait des marques sur le visage, quelques bleus qui s'effaçaient, et une petite cicatrice sur le front. Et ça lui faisait réellement mal de la voir comme ça. Elle marchait avec des béquilles, sa jambe droite toujours dans le plâtre. Elle semblait fatiguée, effrayée et attristée en même temps. Sans attendre, il se rapprocha d'elle, et l'attrapa pour la serrer dans ses bras.

_ Je suis désolée Bell... laissa-t-elle passer la gorge nouée.

Elle lâcha ses béquilles, qui vinrent s'écraser au sol avec fracas et s'accrocha à lui comme si elle l'avait perdu. Il plaça son visage dans le cou de la blonde et en inspira son parfum. Elle lui avait tellement manqué.

_ Pardonne moi... J'aurai du...

_ Tais-toi ... Je n'ai rien à te pardonner.

Ils restèrent un long moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre, sans qu'aucun d'eux ne parlent. C'est Sam qui décida de les séparer en affirmant sa présence, au cas où on l'aurait oublié. Clarke se mit à rire et essuya ses joues de la main droite, se tenant à Bellamy de la main gauche. Mais elle savait qu'elle n'allait pas tomber, qu'il la tenait, et elle savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur lui. Elle croisa son regard, et en un instant, tout ce qu'il y avait autour ne comptait plus. Il n'y avait qu'eux. Et Sam.

Abby se rapprocha et salua Bellamy en le prenant dans ses bras, prenant garde à ne pas faire perdre l'équilibre à sa fille.

A la fin de la journée, alors qu'Abby et Raven débarrassaient la table, Bellamy portait Sam qui s'était endormi et l'emmenait dans la chambre de Raven pour le coucher. Abby et Raven allait dormir dans le canapé qui pouvait se transformer en lit, et Clarke et Sam dans la chambre. Il avait été convenu que Bellamy dorme avec eux, ayant déjà partagé un lit avec la blonde, elle n'était pas du tout gênée.

Clarke le suivait, et il pouvait entendre le bruit des béquilles sur le sol. Il lui faudrait un temps pour digérer ce qu'elle avait vécu mais il était heureux qu'elle n'ait pas été plus blessée.

_ Bell... Attends..

Bellamy se retourna pour lui faire face et il remarqua qu'elle changea d'attitude en découvrant Sam qui dormait dans ses bras. C'était comme si ce qu'elle voyait lui plaisait et la touchait. En même temps, chaque fois qu'il la voyait s'occuper de Sam, il l'aimait encore plus, alors il se disait que peut-être... Il y avait quelque chose.

_ Oui, chuchota-t-il.

_ Je... Sam sait... Enfin, je veux dire que...

Elle semblait stressée, et perdait le fil de ses mots. Bellamy trouvait ça mignon, d'autant plus qu'il savait de quoi elle parlait. Il aimait voir le fait qu'elle se stresse autant pour lui annoncer la nouvelle.

_ Je sais Princesse... Tu viens ?

Il lui fit un grand sourire et elle acquiesça. Ils pénétrèrent dans la chambre de Raven, et Bellamy retrouva quelques affaires de Sam éparpillées un peu partout. Il dormait là depuis pas mal de jours et ça n'avait pas l'air de le gêner de ne pas être chez lui, dans sa chambre. Il déposa le petit dans le lit, au milieu et plaça le drap jusqu'à la moitié de son corps. Clarke vint s'asseoir à côté, et déposa ses béquilles au pieds du lit. Elle réfléchissait à la manière dont elle allait s'y prendre pour se changer et se mettre en pyjama et Bellamy vint se placer devant elle. Il s'accroupit et plongea son regard dans le siens. Et en une seconde elle oublia cette histoire de pyjama.

_ ça va ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

_ Oui, chuchota-t-elle.

Bellamy posa ses yeux sur la cicatrice et la petite croûte qui trônait sur le front de la blonde et doucement la toucha du bout des doigts. Il écarta la mèche de cheveux qui se trouvait devant pour la mettre derrière l'oreille de Clarke et analysa la plaie. Ce n'était pas très grave mais c'était mal placé. Clarke aurait pu avoir des séquelles.

_ Qu'est-ce-que les médecins ont dit ?

_ C'est moins grave que ça en a l'air. Ils m'ont gardée quelques semaines parce que j'avais des trous de mémoire... Mais ça va mieux.

_ Des trous de mémoire ? Sembla s'affoler Bellamy.

_ Trois fois rien... Ne t'inquiète pas d'accord ? On dirait ma mère.

Il rit et elle fit de même. Il laissa retomber sa main pour finalement attraper les siennes et les serrer. Elle ne disait rien, elle se contentait de le regarder faire avant de fermer les yeux et inspirer. Elle était magnifique, et Bellamy savait que c'était là sa chance. Il avait failli la perdre, il ne voulait pas prendre le risque que ça ne se reproduise avant qu'il ne lui ait ouvert son cœur.

_ Clarke... Tu as dit à Sam que j'étais son père... Pourquoi ?

Elle ouvrit les yeux, et une larme roula sur sa joue. Elle lui fit un sourire, et Bellamy comprit que c'était une larme de joie. Elle prit une bonne inspiration, comme le courage qu'il lui fallait pour aborder ce sujet avec lui.

_ Parce que tu as le droit de faire partie de sa vie... Comme celui que tu es vraiment.

_ Mais, et Finn ?

_ Finn aurait du se battre pour lui... En lui prouvant qu'il l'aimait, et pas en me traînant devant un tribunal. Sam t'aime, et tu l'aimes... Alors, je voulais qu'il sache, qu'il pouvait s'attacher à toi... Que tu serais toujours là pour lui. Je veux que tu fasse partie de sa vie Bellamy.

Il déglutit, pour retenir le sanglot qui était bloqué au fond de sa gorge. Elle l'avait touché, en plein cœur. Elle voulait l'intégrer à la vie de Sam, et surtout, elle avait vu à quel point il aimait son fils, et ce, sans rien attendre en retour.

_ Clarke ?

_ Oui ?

_ Est-ce que... Et toi ? Tu veux que je fasse partie de ta vie ?

Elle ouvrit grand les yeux, et une nouvelle larme roula sur sa joue. Elle semblait bloquée, muette, et Bellamy ne savait pas comment le prendre. Clarke était indéchiffrable, elle semblait très accrochée à lui, et pourtant, elle ne disait rien. Et il ne savait pas du tout ce que ça pouvait signifier. Finalement, elle se laissa glisser du lit, pour finir sa course sur le sol, juste devant lui. Il prit garde à ne pas lui faire mal à la jambe, mais la reçut tout de même avec grand plaisir.

_ Je ne veux plus être séparée de toi.

Il savait qu'elle n'avait pas la force de lui ouvrir d'avantage son cœur, mais il savait ce que ça voulait dire. Oui. Oui je te veux dans ma vie. Oui je t'aime. Oui ne me laisse plus. Il la serra contre lui et enfouit sa tête dans le cou de la blonde où il inspira profondément. Ils venaient de faire un grand pas en avant, dans leur vie, et après tout ce qu'il s'était passé, Bellamy était prêt à faire tous les efforts du monde, pour qu'ils puissent devenir une vraie famille.


	28. Chapitre 27

**Coucou les loulous !**

 **J'espère que vous allez bien et que votre rentrée s'est bien passée ^^**

 **Voilà la suite avec le chapitre 27, j'espère que ça vous plaira !**

 **Gros bisous !**

CHAPITRE 27

Pénétrer dans l'aéroport lui faisait peur, et elle avait la sensation de suffoquer. Arrêtée devant le bâtiment, Clarke ne pouvait plus bouger, et avait creusé un écart avec tout le monde marchant devant elle. Elle revoyait cette nuit là en flash, le bar, le masque, le pistolet, le dinosaure. S'il y avait des choses dont elle ne se souvenait plus, ça, elle le revoyait clairement. Et ça lui faisait peur.

_ Princesse ?

Elle tourna sa tête vers Bellamy qui la regardait avec des yeux inquiets et finit par prendre une grande inspiration. Il avait compris, après un regard vers la porte, et il se rapprocha un peu plus d'elle. Elle ne se fit pas prier pour atterrir dans ses bras, car elle en avait besoin. Elle avait besoin de lui, de sa présence, de sa chaleur, de ses mots. Elle en avait besoin pour franchir cette étape.

_ Je suis là, ok ? On rentre à la maison.

_ Ok.

Il lui embrassa la tempe et s'écarta d'elle avant de lui faire un sourire. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il était chez Raven et que Clarke était sortie de l'hôpital, mais elle avait du faire de nouveaux examens après avoir montré de nouvelles phases d'oubli. Il avait été révélé que sous le stresse, son cerveau se mettait en pause et elle oubliait quelques éléments. Ce n'était rien de grave heureusement, seulement le résultat du traumatisme qu'elle avait reçu. Cela passerait avec le temps. Sachant cela, ils avaient pris la décision de rentrer à Boston et de partir le plus loin possible de tout ce qui pourrait lui rappeler ce qu'elle avait vécu.

Elle avait mis un moment à entrer dans l'avion, mais une fois qu'elle avait fait le pas, elle avait pris une grande inspiration car elle savait qu'elle rentrait. Elle savait qu'elle allait chez elle, dans sa ville, dans sa maison, et qu'elle n'en bougerait plus. Elle se le promettait. Sa carrière était terminée, et même si chanter sur ce plateau lui avait fait le plus grand bien, rien au monde ne pourrait dépasser l'envie de vivre une vie normale avec son fils. Et avec Bellamy. Elle lui lançait quelques regards furtifs de temps à autres, se demandant si elle faisait ce qu'il fallait, si elle n'allait pas droit dans le mur avec lui. Mais quand leurs regards se croisaient, et qu'il souriait, tous les doutes qui l'envahissait s'évaporaient. Il avait été là pour elle, durant sa convalescence, ne l'avait pas lâchée quand elle retournait à l'hôpital faire des examens, et elle savait, que désormais, il serait toujours là pour elle.

Quand ils étaient arrivés, Clarke avait été surprise de voir un comité d'accueil l'attendre avec des pancartes et des ballons. Il y avait ses amis, mais aussi beaucoup de ses fans, et elle n'en revenait pas. Comment avaient-ils pu savoir qu'elle prenait cet avion ? Et qu'elle était blessée ? Enfin, il ne fallait pas chercher bien loin, car être une star et avoir une vie privée sont des choses impossibles à associer. Elle sourit, avant de se rapprocher d'eux et de les prendre dans ses bras. Octavia avait les larmes aux yeux en la regardant, et Clarke s'en voulu de ne pas lui avoir expliqué la situation plus tôt. Ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie, et Clarke en profita pour rencontrer quelques uns de ses fans. Une jeune maman l'interpella, et elle ne put s'empêcher de se rapprocher d'elle. Elle lui avoua qu'elle trouvait admirable le fait qu'elle renonce à sa carrière pour son fils, et qu'elle aurait fait la même chose si les rôles avaient été inversés. Après tout, Clarke est une femme normale. Elle la prit dans ses bras, et attrapa le bouquet de fleurs qu'on lui tendait et fit un signe de main à tout le monde pour les remercier. Bellamy l'attendait, Sam dans les bras et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

_ J'oublie toujours qui tu es... dit-il en riant doucement.

_ Pourquoi maman a des fleurs ? Demanda Sam.

_ Parce que maman est belle ! Répondit Bellamy en chuchotant à l'oreille de son fils.

Sam se mit à rire, ce qui intrigua Clarke. Elle aimait la complicité de Sam et Bellamy, et elle y était habituée maintenant, mais elle voulait savoir de quoi il pouvait bien lui parler quand il chuchotait de la sorte à son oreille.

_ Qu'est ce que tu lui as dit ?

Il secoua négativement la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne lui dirait rien, et elle se mit à rire. Sam fit de même et ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie où tout le monde les attendait. Il était prévu qu'ils aillent tous au bar de Bellamy, pour une petite fête surprise qu'avait organisé Octavia. Clarke était étonnée de voir qu'ils ne rentraient pas chez elle, mais avait vite compris de quoi il s'agissait. Néanmoins, elle avait été très heureuse de l'initiative d'Octavia.

Cela avait duré jusqu'au soir, où Octavia avait même prévu un repas. Tout le monde s'amusait, et Bellamy ne pouvait empêcher ses yeux de se poser sur la blonde qui parlait avec Raven. Elle était radieuse, et avait les larmes aux yeux. Bellamy se demandait ce qu'il se passait quand sa sœur le sortit de sa contemplation.

_ Elle vient d'apprendre que Raven va venir habiter ici.

_ Quoi ? Demanda-t-il.

Octavia lui expliqua que Raven avait du mal à rester si loin de sa meilleure amie, et que vivre dans une grande ville commençait à lui taper sur le système. Alors elle avait choisi de déménager et de chercher un travail à Boston. C'était une très bonne nouvelle, car Bellamy savait qu'elle était appréciée de tous. Mais il savait au fond de lui, que la blonde en serait plus qu'heureuse.

_ Alors... Tu ne me racontes pas ?

_ Te raconter quoi ? Fit-il innocemment.

_ Oh Bell, tu sais bien de quoi je parle ne fais pas l'idiot. Je vous ai vu tous les deux vous lancer des regards... Il y a quoi entre Clarke et toi ?

Instantanément, un sourire prit place sur le visage du brun, et il baissa le regard vers le verre qu'il tenait entre les mains. Pourquoi était-il nerveux ?

_ Et bien... Il y a du nouveau, mais je ne sais pas quoi exactement. Elle a dit à Sam que j'étais son père... Tu te rends compte O, il sait que je suis son père. Mon fils.

_ C'est génial Bell ! Ouahou, c'est... Je suis vraiment super contente pour toi !

Elle le prit dans ses bras, et il inspira longuement avant de continuer.

_ Je dirai que notre relation a évolué, mais... il ne s'est toujours rien passé. En même temps, nous n'avons pas pris le temps pour ça, entre l'hôpital, Sam et organiser le retour...

_ Mais vous êtes plus que des amis ?

_ Oui... Je crois.

Il se mit à sourire et sa sœur remarqua qu'il avait les joues rouges. Bien, il y avait de l'avancée entre ses deux là, c'était bien. Elle savait que l'un comme l'autre, ils étaient du genre assez timide, alors elle espérait qu'une chose, qu'ils ne prennent pas trop leur temps.

Quelques heures plus tard, Bellamy trouva Sam qui s'endormait dans les bras de sa mère. Elle était assise sur une banquette, ses béquilles placées à côté d'elle et regardait tout le monde avec un grand sourire. Et il lui sourit lui aussi.

_ Tu veux que je le prenne ?

_ Je peux te demander un service Bell ?

_ Oui bien sûr, lui dit-il doucement.

_ Est-ce qu'on pourrait... dormir chez toi ce soir ? Je voudrais aller coucher Sam.

Il sentit son cœur s'emballer à cette idée. Sam et Clarke qui dormirait chez lui. C'était une perspective qu'il adorait. Il lui fit un grand sourire et se pencha pour attraper son fils. Il ne broncha même pas, mais passa tout de même ses bras autour du coup de Bellamy, avant d'y poser sa tête et se rendormir. Bellamy adorait tellement cette sensation.

_ Viens Princesse, on va se coucher.

Elle se redressa doucement en s'accrochant à lui et attrapa ses béquilles. Elle avait commencé à s'habituer à marcher avec mais elle devait avouer qu'elle languissait de ne plus les avoir et d'être un peu plus libre. Bellamy prévint tout le monde qu'ils allaient se coucher, mais Octavia avoua vouloir continuer la petite fête. Il se mit à rire en faisant un clin d'oeil à sa sœur et tous les deux se dirigèrent vers l'appartement.

_ Et nos valises ?

_ Je reviens les chercher après ne t'en fais pas.

_ Ok.

Bellamy laissa passer la blonde dans les escaliers afin de s'assurer qu'elle n'avait aucun mal à monter et pour assurer ses arrières. Il ne voulait pas risquer qu'elle tombe et se casse à nouveau quelque chose. Quand elle arriva en haut, elle se retourna pour le regarder et attendre qu'il veuille bien ouvrir la porte.

_ La clé est dans ma poche.

Clarke se mit à rire avant de lâcher l'une de ses béquilles qu'elle attrapa avec l'autre main, et plongea sa main libre dans la poche de jean de Bellamy. Elle vit ses joues devenir rouges, mais elle ne s'en offusqua pas. C'était simplement mignon. Elle plaça la clé dans la serrure, et ouvrit la porte avant d'attraper sa béquille et de rentrer. Bellamy se dirigea instantanément vers sa chambre, où il déposa doucement Sam dans son lit. Heureusement pour lui, Abby avait pris le temps de mettre le petit en pyjama avant le repas, ce qui lui facilitait la tache et lui permettait de le coucher sans risquer de le réveiller. Il le plaça au milieu, un coussin de chaque côté de lui, et le couvrit légèrement avec le drap. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il vit Clarke le regarder en souriant, et se rapprocha d'elle. Elle était belle, incroyablement belle et il aimait le simple fait de la voir là, chez lui.

_ Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a ?

_ Rien, fit-elle en souriant avant de baisser la tête. C'est juste que... Tu t'en sors bien, avec Sam. Et ..

_ Et ? Lui demanda-t-il en riant.

_ Je suis contente...

_ Moi aussi Princesse. Tu veux un thé ?

Il savait qu'elle adorait boire un thé le soir avant de se coucher, et il espérait que ce soir ne ferait pas exception à la règle car il voulait encore pouvoir profiter de l'avoir là avec lui.

Elle acquiesça en souriant et ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine. Bellamy lui fit comprendre qu'il allait chercher les valises et elle s'assit sur le canapé. Elle laissa son regard se perdre autour d'elle, dans cet appartement qui avait complètement changé sa vie, et sur les photos que Bellamy avait mis au mur. Elle remarqua qu'il y avait pas mal de photos de Sam, ce qui la faisait sourire, mais une seule d'elle. C'était la plus belle, celle où ils étaient tous les deux.


End file.
